Break the Ice
by Heeimadictator
Summary: "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama/ Warning: Typo's & OOC / RnR! CHAPTER 11 UPDATE!
1. Break the Ice - Prolog

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

·

·

·

**Prolog**

Bagi segelintir orang, keluarga adalah segalanya. Rumah, adalah sebuah tempat dimana kau melepas penat, kepura-puraan dan lari sebentar dari masalah. Secara alami, naluri seseorang akan membuatnya tak bisa melepas bayangan tentang nyamannya rumah. Kemanapun dia pergi, senyaman apapun tempat yang dia datangi semua orang akan selalu merindukan rumah. Aku, adalah pengecualiannya.

Faktanya, dimanapun kau berada, batinmu tidak mengikatmu pada rumahmu atau apapun. Sudah sewajarnya kalau manusia merasa bosan mendiami suatu tempat terlalu lama. Kalau kau mencoba menyamankan dirimu, maka kesan terikat batin itu akan muncul.

Aku bukan orang yang mencintai rumah. Tujuan hidupku, adalah pergi secepat-cepatnya dari tempat itu. Aku bukan orang yang menganut prinsip home sweet home ketika kedua orangtuaku sibuk berdebat tentang masalah-masalah tidak penting. Aku tahu kalau ayah menjalin hubungan dengan nyonya Rin, sekretaris barunya di kantor yang berwajah blasteran. Aku juga tahu kalau ibu sering menangis sendirian karena kelakuan ayah yang semakin menjadi. Tinggal tunggu beberapa waktu sampai rumahku berubah jadi neraka dunia.

Bagiku, rumah adalah tempat paling nyaman dimana ketika aku membuka pintu, ibu akan muncul dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil berkata kalau jus tomat kesukaanku sudah ditaruh di lemari pendingin. Aku akan makan siang dengan makanan buatan ibu, dengan kakak—kalau dia tidak sibuk di kampusnya. Malamnya, kami akan makan malam dengan ayah yang selalu menyempatkan makan di rumah.

Aku tidak menemukan satupun alasan untuk membenci rumah. Disini, semua keluargaku bisa berkumpul dan mengobrol dengan hangat. Bahkan sampai kami pindah ke Konoha, bagiku rumah tetaplah segalanya. Kenyamanan yang kudapat bukan betapa mewahnya rumah kami. Bagiku rumah adalah tempat dimana semua keluargaku ada di dalamnya.

Aku heran kenapa bisa ada orang yang begitu membenci kehangatan di dunia ini. Aku memang orang yang dingin dan jarang bicara. Bahkan terkesan berusaha sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi si Haruno itu lebih parah. Dia menolak dicintai, menolak diberi kehangatan. Seolah sebuah barikade kokoh membentengi hatinya, menjaga untuk tak disentuh. Gadis itu senang menyendiri—pengecualian kalau Yamanaka Ino mendekatinya. Pokoknya, dia gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui!


	2. Tidak Tersentuh

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Tidak Tersentuh**

**_Summer_**

_**Tuesday, **__**August 20, **__**2013**_

**_Haruno's Mansion, Konohagakure, Japan _**

**_04.45 AM_**

Sakura Haruno selalu bangun lebih pagi bahkan ketika ayam belum berkokok. Gadis itu akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, sekotak bento untuk dibawanya ke sekolah dan segala keperluan sekolah. Gadis yang sekarang tinggal dengan ayah kandung dan ibu tirinya itu bersumpah dia lebih baik mati daripada makan makanan yang dibuat tangan keji ibu tirinya.

Sakura beranjak malas-malasan dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah mantap ke arah kamar mandi. Secara keseluruhan, Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Sangat, malah. Rambutnya lurus warna _pink_ lembut dan panjangnya sepunggung. Meski hanya sekilas, orang bisa menilai dengan tepat kalau rambut itu halus dan lebat. Kulit Sakura putih seperti pualam dan agak pucat, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang putri. Wajahnya jelas adalah aset terbaik yang dimilikinya. Cantik dengan sorot mata tajam dan lembut sekaligus, cacat tanpa cela.

Ia menyalakan air panas dan langsung merendam dirinya dalam _bathup_ putih susu dalam kamar mandinya yang mewah. Tempat yang sekarang Sakura sebut 'rumah' adalah sebuah _mansion_ besar bergaya spanyol yang khusus di rancang oleh sahabat dekat Kizashi Haruno—ayah Sakura. Bagi semua orang yang mengenal ayahnya—atau keluarganya—rumah ini adalah impian banyak orang. Mewah, klasik, nyaman dan tentunya indah.

Sayangnya bagi Sakura, rumah ini hanyalah bangunan tidak penting yang tidak punya keistimewaan apapun di matanya. Kemewahan, kenyamanan dan keindahan yang orang lain lihat hanyalah ilusi. Baginya, tidak ada kenyamanan dari tempat dimana ia harus menyaksikan ayahnya bercumbu dengan ibu tirinya setiap hari. Ibu tiri yang ingin disingkirkanya secepat mungkin.

Dendam adalah perasaan yang membuat Sakura bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

* * *

**_Private Parking_**

**_Konoha Gakkuen_**

**_06.00 AM_**

Pukul enam tepat, begitulah yang dapat Sakura baca dari jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matahari bahkan masih malu-malu muncul ketika dia sampai di sekolah. Konoha Gakkuen baru memulai pelajaran jam setengah delapan pagi dan dia sudah di sekolah jam enam tepat. Sakura mengarahkan mobilnya untuk memasuki gerbang barat Konoha Gakkuen, tempat dimana parkiran khusus berada. Gadis itu memandang keluar, ke arah pepohonan _maple _yang berjejer di belakang gedung olahraga. Daun-daunnya mulai menguning, bunga-bunga Sakura juga sudah berguguran, tanda musim gugur sudah tiba. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Gadis itu menggeser pelan pintu kelasnya. Dia sedikit terhenyak menemukan seorang murid laki-laki duduk di kursi di sisi jendela yang paling pojok. Murid itu juga tampak sama kagetnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis sudah sampai sekolah sepagi ini? Murid yang tampaknya masih baru itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menilai. Secara keseluruhan, Sakura tampak cantik—selalu tampak cantik. Gadis itu memakai jaket tipis warna biru tua dengan penutup kepala yang membungkus rambutnya yang—err, merah muda? Sakura berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Sakura berhenti sebentar, memandang laki-laki bermodel rambut aneh di depannya sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas.

"Itu kursiku, kalau kau tidak tahu. Bisakah menyingkir?" tanya Sakura datar. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki itu seolah memberi penegasan atas kata-katanya. Merasa tak mau mencari masalah di hari pertamanya, murid baru itu menggumam pelan tanda ia mengerti.

Laki-laki itu menggeser tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Ia beranjak keluar kelas sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang tadi bicara dengannya. Laki-laki itu mendecih, kesal diperlakukan dingin—untuk pertama kalinya—oleh seorang gadis. Tanpa sengaja, ekor matanya menangkap benda yang dikeluarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah novel klasik, _Macbeth_. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu berkedut, tanda ia menahan senyumannya.

Konoha Gakkuen adalah sekolah binaan yayasan Senju yang juga tergabung dalam Haruno Group. Sekolah ini merupakan satu dari lima sekolah asuhan yayasan yang sama dan menyabet gelar sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Konoha Gakkuen adalah impian semua orang tua dan anak-anak. Sekolah ini terbagi ke dalam tiga bangunan utama yang masing-masing ditempati angkatan yang berbeda. Saat ini, sekolah binaan Senju—termasuk Konoha Gakkuen—adalah satu dari sedikit sekolah yang menerapkan sistem _moving class_.

Fasilitas yang diberikan Konoha Gakkuen adalah fasilitas nomor satu—dimana berarti tidak ditemukan sekolah yang dapat menyamai standar fasilitas mereka. _Lab_ yang lengkap, _Hall,_ _cub room, _kafetaria, perpustakaan, _infirmary_ dan sistem belajar mereka adalah yang terbaik. Tak ayal, perlu biaya yang cukup besar apabila orangtua ingin memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolah ini. Satu lagi yang membuat Konoha Gakkuen—dan sekolah binaan Senju lain—berbeda adalah hampir semua siswanya berada dalam urutas _high class_.

Sistem pembagian kelas di Konoha Gakkuen dilakukan berdasarkan peringkat tahunan. Terdapat lima kelas di tiap angkatan dengan kapasitas dua puluh orang per kelas. Sakura sendiri, mengingat ia tidak pernah tergeser dari tiga besar, adalah salah satu bagian dari kelas unggulan, kelas A.

Sejak perceraian kedua orangtuanya, Sakura menutup diri dari orang lain dan menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Kalau Ino tidak dekat dengannya sejak sekolah dasar, mungkin Sakura takkan punya satupun teman. Tidak heran kalau siswa-siswa Konoha Gakkuen menyebutnya _Manusia Es_, atau _gadis es_ atau berbagai panggilan lain yang tidak enak didengar telinga.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari Otogakure. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Ibiki. Kelas Kimia yang kali ini diisi kelas Sakura mulai ricuh ketika seorang pemuda berambut aneh—mencuat ke belakang agak mirip pantat ayam—berjalan memasuki ruangan. Wajah pucatnya tampak datar dan tenang. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk menyangga ransel abu-abu tuanya. Wajahnya tampan, kelewat tampan, malah. Hal itu justru yang jadi penyebab utama kenapa tatapan gadis-gadis di kelas Sakura mulai berubah jadi tatapan _lapar_.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku pindahan dari Academy of Otogakure. Salam kenal" kata laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu.

"Uchiha? Dia Uchiha!"

"Uchiha yang _itu_?"

"Kyaa! Dia tampan sekali!"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, merasa terganggu. Meski begitu, gadis itu masih tetap mengabaikan sekitarnya dan asyik sendiri memandangi pohon _maple_ yang daunnya berubah merah di balik jendela. Meski tampak tidak peduli, Sakura merekam dengan jelas apa yang sejak tadi diributkan orang-orang di kelasnya. Ia mendecih pelan, berusaha tidak peduli.

Sasuke—murid baru tadi—berdecih pelan sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas dan menemukan gadis yang tadi pagi membaca _Macbeth_ sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu menatap pohon yang berdiri kokoh tepat di samping gedung dengan tatapan agak sayu. Tatapan yang berbeda dengan yang diberikannya tadi pagi. Sasuke memandangi wajah gadis itu dari samping, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu tampak tak peduli padahal hampir semua gadis di kelas ini menatapnya garang seolah Sasuke adalah santapan lezat yang siap saji.

"Ada dua kursi yang kosong, Uchiha-_san_" Ibiki menunjuk bangku yang ada di samping gadis berambut _pink _pucat, dan satu lagi di sisi gadis yang tadi. "Kau bisa pilih manapun yang kau suka."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa tangannya secara refleks menunjuk gadis yang duduk di sisi jendela itu. Terdengar sorakan kecewa dari beberapa orang karena mereka tidak punya kesempatan duduk disamping Uchiha itu. Ibiki melayangkan tatapan mengerikannya pada murid-murid yang dianggapnya berisik itu dan segera menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan _stay cool_. Ia duduk tanpa banyak bicara. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan datar sebelum kembali memperhatikan keluar jendela. Sasuke berdeham, entah karena alasan apa ia merasa gugup. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar tidak peduli padanya seolah Sasuke adalah jenis laki-laki yang biasa ia temukan di jalan. Mungkin karena dia seorang _Uchiha_, Sasuke jadi punya semacam harga diri tinggi dan ia tentunya tidak biasa diperlakukan _tidak_ istimewa oleh orang lain.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan, tapi lagi lagi karena beberapa alasan yang tidak jelas, laki-laki itu merasa ia harus memperkenalkan diri. _Well,_ mereka sebangku, kan?

"Sasuke Uchiha" kata Sasuke pelan, bermaksud memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura" jawab gadis itu nyaris seperti berdesis. Ia memandang Sasuke seolah berkata 'jangan-ganggu-aku!' lewat matanya. Sasuke terhenyak. Gadis yang bernama Sakura ini dingin sekali. Sasuke tentu saja adalah tipe yang dingin, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi demi apapun, gadis itu bahkan lima kali lebih dingin darinya. Gadis itu tak hanya irit bicara, tapi tatapannya seolah berkata kalau ia tak ingin diganggu orang lain dalam kasus apapun, dalam kesempatan apapun dan atas alasan apapun. Intinya, dia tidak suka orang lain.

Aneh.

"Jangan ajak dia bicara, Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti kau bisa mati membeku!" cibir seorang gadis berambut _pink_ pucat yang duduk sendirian. Sasuke berdecih, melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya pada gadis itu. Baru kenal saja sudah sok akrab, memanggil nama depannya, menambahkan suffix '_-kun_' pula!

"Iya, si _manusia es_ itu kan bisu. Dia tak pantas ditemani" timpal yang lainnya. Sasuke memutuskan diam. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan gadis itu setelah dihina. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tampak membuang nafas agak kasar. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak suka acara _memandangi-pohon-maple_ nya diganggu. Terbukti dari tatapan tajam yang kini dilayangkannya pada dua gadis yang mengatainya tadi. Sasuke bergidik karena dua alasan. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu indah sekali, jernih dan berkilauan, tapi mata itu seperti kosong. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya menggigil untuk sesaat ketika memandang mata Sakura.

"Ketika kau menyindirku, kau melakukan dua kesalahan. Pertama, kau menghinaku di depan _Sensei_. Kedua, kau mengurusi aku yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengurusi masalahmu. Tidakkah itu merugikan?"

Sasuke tertegun. Suara gadis itu terdengar datar dan dingin. Tidak tampak sedikitpun emosi di wajahnya ketika dia memukul telak sindiran dua gadis tadi. Kedua gadis yang disindir Sakura menggertakkan gigi dan menggebrak meja, tanda tak terima dikatai. Tepat ketika kedua gadis itu akan memarahi Sakura, Ibiki yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai angkat bicara.

"Kirishima-_san_, Yuuno_-san_, silahkan keluar dan berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaran selesai" kata Ibiki dengan suaranya yang berat. Tanpa bisa menolak, kedua gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah kesal keluar kelas, menyisakan keheningan mencekam di dalamnya.

"Kesalahan ketiga, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang pantas untukku dan yang tidak" gumam gadis itu pelan sambil menghentikan kegiatannya memutar pena. Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan suara yang pelan sekali, tapi jangan salahkan Uchiha yang dianugerahi indera yang berfungsi dengan baik sekali sampai bisa menangkap frekuensi suara sekecil apapun—

_Gadis ini menarik._

—dan ucapkan syukur karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha mendeklarasikan kalau dia menganggap seorang gadis cukup menarik.

* * *

_**Lunch Time**_

_**Chemistry Class**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Sakura mengeluarkan dua kotak bento dari dalam laci mejanya. Mereka masih berada di kelas Kimia untuk menghabiskan makan siang sebelum pindah ke kelas bahasa jepang. Gadis itu terlihat menata mejanya untuk makan dua orang. Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk membaca kembali materi yang tertinggal kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja akan menemani gadis itu makan siang. Percuma, di kelas ini hanya tersisa dirinya, Sakura, seorang laki-laki berkuncir yang sedang tidur, gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang juga memakan bekalnya dan seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sibuk mencatat di bukunya.

Tidak mungkin rasanya kalau gadis itu memakan dua kotak itu sekaligus.

"_Forehead__!_" teriak gadis berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan teriak-teriak. Gadis berponi panjang itu tampaknya berasal dari kelas yang berbeda karena Sasuke tidak merasa ia pernah melihat gadis itu di kelasnya tadi. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menarik kursi di depan Sakura, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tentang siapa yang akan makan siang dengan teman sebangkunya.

Sakura memandang sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tatapan jengkel. Ino Yamanaka tadi pagi baru saja mengiriminya pesan untuk memasakkan _bento_ lantaran gadis itu ditinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya oleh pembantunya yang pulang kampung.

"Berisik" gerutu Sakura. Bibir Sakura mengulum bibir atasnya, kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang kesal.

"Eh, ada anak baru, ya?" tanya Ino seratus persen menghiraukan Sakura, ia memandang Sasuke yang duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Ia melirik Ino dengan tatapan datarnya. Ino mengedikkan bahu. Kebiasaannya menghadapi Sakura yang sama-sama dingin membuatnya—entah kenapa—seperti memiliki antibodi terhadap orang-orang dingin. Istilah kasarnya, kebal.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka! Salam kenal!" sapa gadis itu riang. Sasuke bergumam lagi tanda ia mendengarkan. Meski terlihat biasa saja di luar, Sasuke merekam kembali dimana ia pernah mendengar nama gadis itu.

Ah, gadis itu adalah putri kedua Inochi Yamanaka, presdir perusahaan _fashion_ YMNas.

"Seperti biasa, bento buatanmu enak sekali!" seru Ino riang sambil memasukkan sosis goreng dan beberapa acar ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura memandang mata sahabatnya daam-dalam. Keceriaan Ino yang berlebihan pasti punya maksud, Sakura paham dengan baik hal itu.

"Aa," timpal Sakura singkat, masih setia memperhatikan sahabatnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku…" Ino tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. Sakura yang tampak mengerti langsung meletakkan sumpitnya. Tangannya perlahan menepuk kepala Ino sambil bergumam 'tidak apa-apa' berulang kali.

"Sudah kubilang kau harusnya percaya padaku dan memutuskan dia" kata Sakura datar. Dia yang dimaksud gadis itu disini adalah pacar Ino sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kimimaro, kakak tingkat mereka yang terkenal _player_.

"Aku mencintainya, _baka!_ Kau tahu dengan jelas aku tak sanggup memutuskannya" kilah Ino sambil menghapus air mata yang entah kapan keluar dari sudut matanya. Sasuke menahan nafas. Ia ingin sekali pergi tapi entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Laki-laki itu memutuskan bertahan di kursinya sambil mencoba memahami situasi.

"Kau adalah gadis yang tidak hanya dibutakan, tapi juga dibuat bodoh oleh kata picisan macam 'cinta'" kata Sakura sarkastik. Gadis itu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, membuatnya tampak meringis. Sasuke sampai bergidik melihatnya. Ia melirik Ino, bersiap kalau-kalau gadis itu akan menangis lebih keras sambil memaki Sakura.

Yang terjadi…malah sebaliknya. Ino menerjang Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Aku bodoh, _gomenasai_, Sakura. Aku tidak mendengarkan apa katamu" isaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut Sakura sambil mengusap punggung Ino. Ia melirik Sasuke, merasa diperhatikan. "Kurasa aku sudah pernah berkata sesuatu tentang mengurusi orang lain, Uchiha" desis Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke membatu. Otaknya berusaha keras mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Kenapa…tampaknya gadis itu sangat membencinya?

* * *

_**After school**_

_**Parking Place**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju _Maserati_ putih miliknya yang di parkir di tempat khusus di halaman sekolah. Atas permintaannya (bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Sasuke Uchiha punya semacam magnet yang menarik gadis-gadis mendekat padanya dan berubah brutal) akhirnya Sasuke diizinkan memakai parkiran khusus yang sebenarnya cukup sepi. Ketika laki-laki itu bersiap membuka pintu _Maserati _miliknya, Sasuke lagi-lagi dikejutkan karena kemunculan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu seperti hantu, dia entah kenapa selalu muncul dimanapun Sasuke berada.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang tampak acuh. Gadis itu seratus persen mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke. Gadis-gadis pada umumnya pasti akan histeris, atau yang paling normal, menyapanya atau tersenyum ke arahnya. Tampaknya, pengecualian bagi Sakura.

Rahang Sasuke sempurna jatuh ketika gadis itu ternyata membuka pintu sebuah _Bugatti Veyron_ warna _baby blue_ yang terparkir dua mobil dari miliknya. Pikirnya, seorang gadis macam Sakura tentu tidak pernah terbayangkan akan membawa mobil berkecepatan 431 km/jam, kan? Apalagi, Sakura tidak mencantumkan nama keluarganya sama sekali. Disini, di sekolah _high class_ macam Konoha Gakkuen, nama keluarga adalah hal pertama yang akan menentukan siapa dirimu.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak terpesona padanya. Ia mendecih sebal dan membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum sebuah _Porche Carrera GT_ berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di sisinya. Sasuke nyaris saja menghadiahi si pengendara dengan cacian dari lidah tak bertulangnya ketika kaca mobil perlahan turun. Oh, tentu saja, harusnya otaknya yang jenius berlebihan itu sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang mengganggunya di hari cerah dan sejuk ini.

"_Hisashiburi, _Sasuke-_teme!_" seru orang itu bersemangat.

Bagus sekali, Sasuke tak perlu repot memeriksa daftar siswa—karena takkan dilakukannya—hanya untuk menemukan _dia_. Karena _dia_ pasti akan menghampirinya duluan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

Naruto Namikaze.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

Hello minna! aku author baru disini ekekeke~

sebenarnya fanfic ini udah aku buat sejak lama, tapi karena aku suka banget sama karakter disini jadilah aku memutuskan untuk ngejadiin Break the Ice fanfic perdana aku! mudahmudahan suka, ya!

fdestyalove : iyaa ini udah lanjut hehe thanks yaa reviewnya ^^

kimmy ranaomi : ini nextnya! hope u like it ^^


	3. Pertemuan Kedua

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Pertemuan Kedua**

_**Friday, August 23, 2013**_

_**Living Room, Yamanaka's House**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**5.12 PM**_

Ino Yamanaka berani bersumpah dia akan melindungi sahabatnya sampai mati. Sejak tingkat dua elementary mereka sudah bersahabat. Sakura merupakan siswi pindahan dari Amerika saat itu. Haruno itu sering dikucilkan teman-temannya lantaran warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ino adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara setelah berhari-hari diabaikan.

Saat tingkat enam, Sakura lagi-lagi harus pindah kota karena ayahnya membuka cabang perusahaan baru di Sunagakure. Mereka tetap menjalin hubungan baik meski terpisah puluhan mil. Sakura selalu menyempatkan menelepon Ino setiap pulang sekolah dan menceritakan kegiatannya dengan riang.

Beberapa bulan sebelum Sakura kembali ke Konoha, gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti menghubungi Ino. Ia baru kembali melepon seminggu sebelum kepindahannya, dengan suara terisak-isak dibumbui samar-samar bunyi barang-barang pecah dan teriakan histeris seorang wanita. Ino mendengarkan gadis itu dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar.

Setelah itu, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di Konoha Gakkuen. Hal yang pertama kali Ino lakukan adalah berlari dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak-isak. Sakura mengusap punggungnya sambil tersenyum lembut, berkata 'tidak apa-apa' terus menerus. Namun, ada yang berbeda.

Sakura yang sebelumnya Ino kenal adalah orang yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Tipikal orang yang pantang menyerah dan keras kepala. Gadis itu selalu tahu cara menularkan keceriaan pada orang lain, membuatnya memiliki kilauan yang aneh—tapi indah. Namun, Sakura yang sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Ino tak perlu bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak lagi memakai nama Haruno ketika mendaftar ke sekolah. Ino juga tidak bertanya kenapa gadis itu tak lagi berceloteh riang sambil menimpali Ino yang memang senang bergosip. Ino tidak perlu bertanya karena ia tau.

Kalau ada, Ino akan melakukan apapun agar Sakura-nya kembali.

"Buatlah sesuatu, Ino~" rengek Deidara sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Anikinya itu sejak tadi tidak berhenti megeluh karena tidak ada yang memasak untuk mereka. Yuji-baasan, pembantu mereka sedang pergi ke Kirigakure untuk menjenguk anaknya yang sakit dan ibunya belum kembali lantaran banyaknya pesanan di butik. Ino sendiri menyesal kenapa ia harus kembali ke rumah untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya harus mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya.

"Kau mau aku menghancurkan rumah?" desis Ino sarkastik.

"Ampunilah adikku yang menyerupai nenek sihir ini, Kami-sama!" kata Deidara. Ino memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Mungkin aku membuat sebuah kesalahan di kehidupanku yang lalu, sehingga aku harus menerima karma—mendapat kakak sepertimu, dasar banci!" maki Ino kesal sambil melempar bantal ke arah kakaknya.

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian!" balas Deidara.

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Ino kesal. "Huh, kau membuatku cepat keriputan" gadis itu memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau panggil saja Sakura kesini?" usul Deidara. Laki-laki itu ingat Ino pernah bilang padanya kalau masakan Sakura enak sekali.

"Kau pikir dia itu pembantu panggilan, hah?!" omel Ino kesal.

"Kau sudah seperti ibunya saja" sindir Deidara.

Ino menghela nafas. Gadis itu tidak membalas sindiran Deidara seperti biasanya. Seandainya saja Deidara tahu keadaan gadis itu, mungkin dia takkan berani bicara segamblang itu apalagi dengan nada tak mengenakkan. Ino ingin sekali menghantam wajah cantik Deidara dengan sepatu haknya yang berujung paling runcing sekarang.

"Seandainya aku benar-benar ibunya, nii-san. Seandainya.." gumam Ino pelan. Saking pelannya sampai tampak seperti gadis itu bicara sendiri.

* * *

_**Saturday, August 24, 2013**_

_**Guest Room, Haruno's Mansion**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**2.30 PM**_

Sakura Haruno memarkirkan Bugatti baby blue miliknya di bagasi khusus yang dekat dengan kamarnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal, gadis itu melangkah memasuki mansion megah yang sudah ditinggalinya selama ini. Pintu masuk mansion terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang berumur tiga puluhan di baliknya. Wanita itu tersenyum congkak, seolah mengatakan kalau Sakura tak pantas ada di mansion miliknya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Setidaknya katakan 'tadaima', Sakura-chan" desis Rin, ibu tirinya.

"…" Sakura diam. Gadis itu tampak tidak menganggap wanita itu ada di rumahnya.

"Bisu seperti biasa" sindirnya tajam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan lupa kakak sepupuku akan bertamu malam ini bersama keluarganya yang baru pindah dari Oto. Berpakaianlah yang rapi. Aku tak mau kau membuatku malu di depan mereka".

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura, menatap datar ibu tirinya.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau—"

"Baumu busuk sekali. Aku sampai mau muntah" potong Sakura. Gadis itu bersiap melangkahkan kaki ke arah lantai dua ketika rambut panjangnya mendadak dijambak dari belakang. Siapa lagi yang berani melakukan ini padanya selain nenek sihir itu, eh?

Dengan sigap, Sakura mencekal pergelangan tangan Rin dan memelintirnya sampai wanita itu mengaduh. Sabar, Sakura. Kau belum boleh mematahkannya sekarang, bisiknya dalam hati. Gadis itu memandang dingin ibu tirinya yang mengaduh kesakitan. Tak tersirat sedikitpun emosi dalam matanya selain kebencian yang dalam.

"Jangan lupa aku adalah juara karate nasional, ibuku yang busuk. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau" desisnya tajam.

"Kau takkan berani!" bentak Rin sambil mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang—anak yang terbuang yang keluarganya hancur karena pelacur jalang—ini takutkan? Membunuhmu, menghancurkanmu, memotongmu jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil adalah tujuanku. Sampai saat itu tiba, nikmati saja kemewahan yang kau dapat hasil merampas hak ibuku. Lalu ketika aku naik di atas sana, aku akan menginjak kepalamu sampai kau tak lagi punya bentuk yang seindah ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan sekali dorong ia berhasil menyudutkan ibu tirinya. Ah, pasti ayahnya akan memarahinya nanti, mengingat Rin Uchiha adalah penjilat paling menjijikan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Ya, Uchiha. Keluarga busuk. Mengingat namanya saja membuatnya muak!

* * *

_**Dinner time**_

_**Haruno Sakura's room, Haruno's Mansion**_

_**5.04 PM**_

Sakura memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi wallpaper bintang-bintang. Gadis itu membiarkan dirinya ditelan kegelapan, meratapi nasibnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Pertengkarannya dengan sang ibu tiri mulai meningkat belakangan ini setelah Rin mulai resign dari Haruno Grup atas perintah ayahnya, Kizashi. Wanita itu tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain belanja dan bersantai di rumah. Sifat Rin sungguh berkebalikan dengan Mebuki, ibu kandungnya. Sang ibu selalu mengajarinya untuk menghemat uang dan mensyukuri apapun yang mereka miliki.

Dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini, yang bisa membuat seorang Sakura Haruno menangis hanyalah ibunya. Mengingat bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan si ibu sendirian di Suna membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki ayahnya.

Sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya, Rin Uchiha adalah pegawai andalan Haruno Grup. Wanita itu selalu diberi kepercayaan lantaran kepiawaiannya dalam menarik minat investor. Sebenarnya, kalau gadis itu mau, dia bisa saja bekerja menjadi salah satu manager pemasaran di perusahaan Uchiha manapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia sudah terobsesi pada Kizashi sejak lama. Kabarnya, mereka sempat dekat ketika Kizashi kuliah. Apalagi status Kizashi sebagai pewaris tunggal Haruno Grup, membuat wanita itu semakin tergila-gila.

Itu faktor pertama. Faktor kedua, dia iri melihat betapa makmurnya hidup saudara sepupunya yang menikah dengan anak tunggal dari keluarga inti Uchiha. Cih, tampaknya Uchiha punya sedikit cacat permanen dalam usaha mendidik keturunannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sakura membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, memandang malas ke arah pintu yang baru saja diketuk pelan. "Masuk" katanya parau.

Wanita berambut hitam, yang diketahuinya sebagai Ayame, pelayan pribadinya memasuki ruangan. "Bolehkan saya nyalakan lampunya, nona?" tanyanya sopan. Sakura menggumam tanda menyetujui.

Ketika partikel cahaya mulai berpendar memenuhi ruangan, Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Gadis itu menatap Ayame dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. "Ada apa, Ayame?" tanyanya.

"Saya akan membantu nona berpakaian. Keluarga inti Uchiha datang dua jam lagi" jawab Ayame.

"Aku benci" gumam Sakura.

"Saya tahu" timpal Ayame. "Tapi sebagai nona yang baik, nona harus melakukan ini. Demi tujuan nona nanti" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ayame adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang mampu memahami sisi dirinya yang dingin dan tak berperasaan selain Ino dan ibunya. Satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang mengetahui tujuannya bertahan di rumah ini. Gadis itu tak akan kalah. Dia harus menang, dan ketika saat itu tiba, Rin Uchiha akan meletakkan kepalanya di kaki gadis itu.

Hidup dengan dendam. Iya, itulah Sakura Haruno.

Dengan tekad yang bulat dan wajah datar yang menjadi dinding yang menyelubungi hatinya, Sakura melangkah mantap ke arah kamar mandi demi membasuh diri. Gadis itu membasuh tubuhnya dengan air beraroma cherry yang lembut sebelum mulai membiarkan Ayame memakaikannya gaun.

Gaun yang dipakai Sakura adalah sebuah long dress warna pink lembut dengan potongan kain tipis mirip selendang yang melingkari pinggangnya dan bagian berbentuk segitigayang terbelah di bagian depan dari paha sampai kaki. Gaun itu tidak memiliki tali jadi Sakura harus menggunakan korset khusus. Rambut soft pink miliknya digelung tinggi dengan poni melingkar di kedua sisi dahinya. Sakura tampil elegan—seperti biasa.

"Anda tampak cantik, nona" puji Ayame kagum.

"Terima kasih" gumam Sakura pelan. Gadis itu mengetukkan stiletto pink yang dipakainya, memastikan ukurannya pas sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. "Ayame.." panggilnya.

"Ya, nona" seru Ayame.

"Ketika aku berada di atas, pastikan kau menjadi salah satu orang yang berdiri di sampingku" kata Sakura sebelum suara pintu yang mengayun tertutup membuat ruangan yang didiami Ayame hening seketika.

"Tentu, nona. Apapun untukmu" balas Ayame, meski tahu Sakura tak bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

_**Dinner time**_

_**Guest Room, Haruno's Mansion**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**7.14 PM**_

Suara ketukan hak sepatu Sakura seolah menggema di ruangan yang mendadak hening. Mata emerald jernihnya bisa menangkap siluet empat orang yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya yang besar. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat dengan gaya anggun yang kentara. Gadis itu seakan ingin menekankan perbedaan levelnya dengan mereka.

"Selamat malam, tuan dan nyonya Uchiha" sapanya dengan nada sopan. Sakura membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Kizashi tersenyum bangga melihat keterpanaan keluarga Uchiha atas putrinya. "Perkenalkan, anakku, Sakura Haruno" kata Kizashi bangga.

Sakura memandang satu persatu wajah yang ada disana. Pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan garis wajah yang kaku di sebelah kiri sofa pasti adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha. Penguasa tertinggi kerajaan bisnis Uchiha—Fugaku Uchiha. Di kanannya, ada istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha, lalu disusul dengan dua putranya. Yang satu—yang memandang Sakura dengan mata yang seolah tak mampu berkedip—dengan dua garis di sisi hidungnya, pasti adalah anak sulung.

Dan yang satu lagi—yang sudah Sakura duga sebelumnya—adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Murid baru di kelasnya yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Sakura mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum miring yang berkesan angkuh.

Sasuke memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu benar-benar keluar dari ekspektasinya sebelumnya. Sasuke tak pernah mengira gadis es itu adalah pewaris tunggal Haruno Grup. Kenapa gadis itu menyembunyikan marganya kalau nama Haruno bisa membuatnya jadi selebriti di sekolah?

Sakura berjalan anggun, lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Rin Uchiha—ibu tirinya—yang tampak sederhana sekali dibandingkan anak , yang tampil memalukan dan biasa-biasa saja justru adalah Rin sendiri.

"Anakmu cantik sekali, Kizashi. Sungguh sangat cantik" puji Mikoto sambil memandang Sakura lembut.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto -san" ucap Kizashi tulus. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan malamnya?"

* * *

_**Dinner time**_

_**Living room, Haruno's Mansion**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**8.11 PM**_

Itachi tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari gadis bergaun pink di depannya. Bahkan ketika mereka selesai makan dan berpindah ke ruang keluarga, gadis itu tetap menarik dunia Itachi seolah-olah pria itu hanya bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Sejak tadi, entah kenapa Itachi merasa ia harus bisa menarik banyak ekspresi bermunculan di wajah yang sedingin es itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak, memberontak. Sisi kecil hatinya berkata bahwa ekspresi dingin Sakura hanyalah topeng yang menyembunyikan kerapuhan gadis itu. Rasanya seperti Itachi ingin sekali melindunginya.

Sial, saking inginnya, kah, dia punya adik perempuan?

"Kau kelas berapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto ketika mereka sedang terlibat perbincangan ringan di ruang keluarga.

"Aku tingkat dua di Konoha Gakkuen, Mikoto-san" jawab Sakura sambil memandang Mikoto datar. Mungkin karena setiap harinya menghadapi anak yang dingin seperti Sasuke, Mikoto tak lagi merasa risih ditanggapi dingin oleh gadis di depannya.

"Ah! Sasuke juga baru pindah kesana empat hari yang lalu" kata Mikoto bersemangat.

"Hn, dia sekelas denganku, Mikoto-san" timpal Sakura santai.

"Benarkah? Kau tak pernah bicara apapun pada kaa-san soal Sasuke, Sakura" kata Rin—berakting, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak memperhatikan banyak pria seperti kaa-san" jawab Sakura dingin sebelum meminum lemon juice dalam gelasnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura!" desis Kizashi agak kesal.

"Ups, apa aku salah bicara, tou-san?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang—berusaha—dibuat sepolos mungkin. Kizashi menggeram.

"Ada apa, Kizashi?" tanya Fugaku keheranan.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kizashi gugup.

Dan kejadian barusan tidak luput dari pandangan dua Uchiha muda yang mengamati gadis pink itu. Mereka menghela nafas, seolah baru saja mendapat jawaban.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**yoo, minna!**

**12 review dalam enam hari! hehe makasih untuk yang udah preview!**

**shinohara akari : ini udah lanjut yaa hehe**

**suket alang alang : sudah yaaa**

**eky-chan : haha sekali-sekali hehe biar ngga Sakura mulu yang dicuekin sasuke**

**azizaanr : iyaa hehe makasi yaa, sip sip ditunggu aja**

**fdestyalove : hehe nanti yaaa pelan pelan kkk~**

**kyuaiioe : hhe iya arigatouuu**

**katty : sip sip, moah juga/?**

**chichorru : kekeke ini sudah update^^**

** : woah hehe nanti juga ada saatnya dia tidak dingin kok /ups/**

**terima kasih reviewnya, jangan lupa komen lagi! ^^**


	4. Create the Ice (Side Story)

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama.**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Create the Ice**

_**Autumn**_

_**Monday, September 20, 2010**_

_**Haruno's Mansion, Sunagakure**_

_**After school**_

Sakura memarkirkan _Bugatti_ _baby blue_ kesayangannya di bagasi mansion mewah yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu bergoyang-goyang ketika gadis itu berjalan sambil bersiul-siul memasuki rumahnya. Rok seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna merah tua bermotif kotak-kotak bergoyang ketika ia berjalan memasuki rumah. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu, rumahnya tampak sepi. Ayahnya belum pulang dari perusahaan karena ini masih sekitar jam dua siang.

"_Tadaima!_" seru Sakura riang. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya sembarangan di atas sofa warna coklat kayu dan berjalan menaiki tangga, mencari sang ibu. Benar saja dugaan Sakura, ibunya, Mebuki Haruno sedang duduk bersandar di kursi di ruang keluarga sambil menonton drama di televisi besar di depannya. Ia langsung memeluk ibunya itu, bermaksud mengagetkan Mebuki.

Sang ibu ternyata sedang tertidur tenang, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura kaget. Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno, sedang tertidur dengan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya sambil menggenggam sebuah foto.

Foto ayahnya, berjalan memasuki apartemen mewah bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat tua yang dikenalnya sebagai Rin Uchiha.

Mebuki bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya ketika Sakura masih belum bisa mengatasi kekagetannya. Gadis itu buru-buru mengusap dahi sang ibu pelan sambil menangis. Hatinya mendadak pilu ketika memikirkan rasa sakit yang hinggap di hati sang ibu.

Rin Uchiha adalah sekretaris baru ayahnya yang bekerja di Haruno Grup sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Wanita itu beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya atas undangan sang ibu mengingat Rin adalah _kouhai_ mereka sewaktu universitas dulu. Secara keseluruhan, Rin Uchiha adalah orang berpendidikan, terlihat dari gerak-gerik dan tutur katanya. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyukai wanita itu, entah kenapa.

Dan sekarang _feeling_ Sakura terbukti benar.

"_Kaa-san_..." lirih Sakura. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, mengisak pelan nyaris tanpa suara. Dadanya sesak, pikirannya dipenuhi umpatan dan cacian untuk ayahnya yang tega berselingkuh.

Tangan Sakura meraih _iPhone_ biru muda miliknya, berusaha menjaga agar tidak gemetaran. Sesekali, gadis itu mengisak pelan sambil berusaha menekan _speed dial _ketiga di ponselnya. Ino Yamanaka, hanya nama gadis itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Moshi-moshi, _Jidat?_"ucap suara di sebrang telepon setelah beberapa detik yang terdengar hanya nada sambung.

"I-Ino..." lirih Sakura.

"_Jidat, kau kenapa?_" tanya Ino cemas. Ia yang tadinya berniat bersantai sambil me-_menicure pedicure_ kuku-kukunya langsung memasang wajah serius sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ino...kurasa...keluargaku akan hancur..." isak Sakura.

"_Apa maksudmu, Jidat?" _suara Ino terdengar sangat panik. "_Jelaskan yang benar!_"

"Ayahku...Ino..." isak Sakura, tangisannya makin kuat. Tepat ketika ia akan membuka mulut, Mebuki membuka matanya. Sakura mematikan teleponnya dengan gerakan cepat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura?" lirih Mebuki. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum hangat. Senyum hangat yang tampak menyedihkan di mata Sakura. Ia tahu ibunya memendam kesedihan yang amat mendalam di balik senyum hangatnya itu.

Sakura langsung menerjang Mebuki dengan pelukan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berharap bisa menyalurkan kekuatan lewat pelukannya. Mebuki tersentak pelan sebelum menyadari kalau anak perempuannya tampaknya sudah melihat foto yang tadi ditangisinya. Tangan wanita cantik itu melingkari bahu Sakura, ikut memberikan kekuatan pada anak gadisnya. Ah, hari ini begitu berat bagi mereka berdua.

"_Kaa-san_, itu...Rin Uchiha, kan?" tanya Sakura disela tangisnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di sela leher kiri Mebuki. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kenapa _Tou-san_ tega sekali padamu, _Kaa-san_?" isak Sakura.

"Mungkin _Tou-san_ bosan pada _Kaa-san_, Sakura. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang" kata Mebuki sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu kalau Kizashi bukan orang yang akan semudah itu mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Tentu saja sebelum Rin Uchiha datang.

Sejak pertunangan antara Mebuki dan Kizashi diumumkan lewat media dan ditayangkan secara besar-besaran di TV, banyak orang yang iri pada pasangan itu. Kizashi yang tampan, cerdas dan kaya bersanding dengan Mebuki, wanita yang anggun dan berkelas. Terlebih, mereka berdua adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga masing-masing. Bangsawan Senju dan Haruno. Rencananya, kedua orang itu akan menikah dua bulan setelah pertunangan mereka dan akan digelar selama tiga hari di tiga tempat berbeda.

Rin Uchiha adalah satu dari banyak orang yang iri pada kebersamaan pasangan Kizashi-Mebuki. Saat itu, Rin masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi Fakultas Bisnis dan Menejemen di Universitas Konoha, delapan tahun di bawah Kizashi dan lima tahun terpaut lebih muda dari Mebuki. Wanita keturunan Uchiha itu memang sudah lama memendam obsesi besar untuk memiliki Kizashi Haruno. Sayangnya, sang pewaris Haruno sudah lama dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Senju.

Mebuki bukannya tidak tahu kalau Kizashi mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada Rin. Mebuki berkali-kali berkata pada Kizashi kalau laki-laki itu boleh membatalkan pertunangan mereka jika ia memang mencintai wanita lain, tapi Kizashi malah menolak. Ia berkali-kali meyakinkan Mebuki kalau hanya wanita itu yang dicintainya.

Dan Mebuki percaya.

Beberapa tahun setelah kelahiran Sakura, Mebuki divonis tidak bisa lagi memiliki anak. Ia begitu terpukul saat itu mengingat Kizashi sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki untuk menggantikannya kelak sebagai presiden direktur Haruno Grup. Saat itu Kizashi memeluknya dan meyakinkan Mebuki kalau dia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Kizashi mulai mengajari Sakura berbagai pelajaran mengenai bisnis sejak gadis itu kelas empat _sh gakk ._

Tapi tentu saja, ada yang berbeda dengan Kizashi.

Beberapa bulan setelah mereka pindah ke Sunagakure demi mengurusi cabang perusahaan mereka yang baru dibangun, Mebuki menerima kabar kalau Rin bekerja di perusahaan sebagai sekretaris. Wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya, tapi ia memiliki firasat yang buruk ketika Kizashi menawarkan padanya untuk mengundang Rin ke rumah mereka.

"Semoga saja..." gumam Mebuki penuh keraguan.

* * *

_**Winter**_

_**Wednesday, February 16, 2010**_

_**Parking Place, Sunagakure Gakkuen for Junior Students**_

_**Sunagakure, Japan**_

_**7.00 AM**_

Suasana Sunagakure Gakkuen pagi itu tampak biasa saja, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Perbedaan justru tampak pada wajah gadis bersurai _pink_ yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan _Bugatti_ _Veyron_ miliknya di lahan parkir sekolah. Sakura, nama gadis itu, berjalan diiringi tatapan kagum dan memuja banyak sekali siswa Sunagakure Gakkuen. Prestasinya sebagai satu dari lima siswa terpintar di sekolah dan merupakan keturunan keluarga Haruno dan Senju sekaligus cukup membuatnya menjadi siswi terpopuler di Suna.

Sakura melemparkan senyum sapa pada beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya. Gadis itu membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buah buku sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah kelasnya. _Mathematic class_, di lantai satu. Sakura berjalan terus, tak sadar kalau ia sudah mengabaikan sapaan beberapa murid. Pikirannya melayang-layang, memikirkan keadaan keluarganya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

_Malam itu, Sakura yang tidak bisa tidur memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu, berniat mengambil segelas air dingin di lemari pendingin di dapur. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara ketika menuruni tangga rumahnya yang bergaya _Mediterania_. Gadis itu terperangah ketika ditemukannya sang ibu—Mebuki Haruno—tertidur di sofa masih berbalutkan pakaian tidurnya. Ia hampir saja membangunka ibunya kalau tak didengarnya suara-suara gaduh dari luar rumahnya._

"Tadaima~_" seru suara berat dan dalam khas Kizashi Haruno. _Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak, gadis itu memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kizashi pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Kemeja putihnya sudah acak-acakan, dua kancingnya terbuka, dasinya menggantung di kedua sisi lehernya dan wajahnya merah sempurna. Ya, dia mabuk._

_Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah keberadaan Rin Uchiha disampingnya, dengan keadaan yang sama berantakannya._

_Sakura merasa matanya panas, hatinya mendadak seperti ditikam ribuan pisau. Ayahnya, ayah yang selama ini dibanggakannya, dicintainya, terang-terangan membawa wanita lain ke rumahnya. Dan yang lebih buruk...ibunya ada disana, terbangun dari tidurnya karena terganggu dengan suara berisik barusan, menatap suami tercintanya dengan tatapan terluka._

"_Heh, kau! Cepat siapkan kamar!" bentak Kizashi pada Mebuki, laki-laki itu seratus persen mabuk. Tangan kanannya mengacung-acungkan botol bir sambil cegukan sesekali._

"_Kizashi...kau..." air mata Mebuki meluncur begitu saja di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia tak percaya Kizashi berani membawa Rin dengan penampilan tidak-layak-dilihat ke rumah mereka._

"_Berisik! Cepat!" Kizashi memotong ucapan Mebuki tidak sabar. Di sampingnya, Rin Uchiha menyeringai puas. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan Mebuki yang tampak terluka._

_Mebuki menurut, ia berjalan menaiki tangga, dan segera menyiapkan kamar tamu. Sakura sendiri menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah, menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Gadis itu merosot di lantai, memeluk kedua lututnya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari memergoki ayahnya membawa wanita lain ke rumah, tempat dia dan ibunya menunggu pria itu pulang._

Sakura membuang nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan kesesakan yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas, mencoba ceria seperti biasa. Rasanya berat, harus berpura-pura biasa saja padahal banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu, sang ibu tampak sudah terlalu lelah dengan kelakuan Kizashi yang semakin menjadi. Pertengkaran selalu saja terjadi, kadang malah karena dipicu hal-hal sepele. Sakura lelah, ia ingin pergi dari sana, melarikan diri bersama ibunya, kemana saja asal tidak bertemu pria yang selama ini dianggap ayah olehnya itu.

_Sakura terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga, seolah tak ingin mendengar apapun, termasuk teriakan-teriakan di balik pintu. Ayahnya baru saja pulang ke rumah padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Mebuki tidak tinggal diam begitu Kizashi menghardiknya saat wanita itu mencoba melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, membawa pakaian Kizashi dan menyiapkan makanan._

"_Tidak perlu!" bentak Kizashi kasar. Ditatapnya wanita yang selama hampir dua puluh tahun menjadi istrinya itu dengan tatapan malas._

"_Biar aku siapkan makanan..." kata Mebuki lemah. Ia berusaha tidak menangis di depan suaminya dengan cara mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat._

"_Aku sudah makan" potong Kizashi cepat._

"_Kalau begitu biar aku..."_

"_Diam, Mebuki!" bentak Kizashi. Telinganya seolah pegal mendengar suara Mebuki._

_Air mata Mebuki lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak pelan sementara Kizashi masih memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan malasnya._

"_Sudah cukup!" bentak Mebuki. "Aku tahu kau habis jalan-jalan dengan wanita jalang itu!"_

"_Jaga bicaramu!"_

"_Oh ya?! Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan tentang dia? Calon nyonya kedua Haruno, begitu?!_

_Kizashi menatap Mebuki geram._

"_Brengsek, kau, Kizashi! Kau kira aku ini apa?! Mainan?!"_

"_Salahmu sendiri, tidak semenarik _dia!_"_

"_Apa kau bilang?!"_

_Dan pertengkaran terus saja terjadi tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sakura memasangkan _headset_ di telinganya, menyetel lagu keras-keras, berharap dia tuli saja daripada harus mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar._

"Sakura?" Sakura tertarik dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika suara Gaara Sabaku memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Gaara?" Sakura bergumam pelan. "Ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng, laki-laki ber_tattoo_ '_Ai_' itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan selidik. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura melamun begitu lama. Padahal Gaara sudah duduk di sampingnya selama setengah jam, tapi gadis itu masih saja asyik dengan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tampak tidak terlalu baik hari ini" kata Gaara. Sakura tersenyum tipis, merasa lega kalau ada yang masih mencemaskannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara" kata Sakura, mencoba sebisa mungkin terdengar baik-baik saja.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdeham sebentar, merasa gugup.

"Soal yang kemarin itu, aku serius, Sakura. Tolong kau pertimbagkan dulu" kata Gaara dengan raut serius. Sakura menunduk.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Gaara Sabaku adalah _most wanted_ di sekolah mereka. Putra bungsu pemimpin Suna yang juga adalah kandidat kuat penerus ayahnya itu bahkan sampai jadi urutan pertama di _Most Wanted Guys that All Women Wants_ di majalah sekolah mereka yang terbit tiap bulan.

Dan Gaara sudah jadi urutan pertama sejak dia masuk Sunagakure Gakkuen.

Hampir semua siswa di Sunagakure ingin jadi pacar Gaara. Semua orang tua ingin anaknya kelak akan bersanding dengan Gaara. Intinya, Gaara adalah idola semua orang di Suna. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang berani untuk lebih dari sekedar berharap mengingat laki-laki berambut merah itu selalu _menempel_ dengan gadis berambut _pink_.

Sakura Haruno. Pewaris tunggal Haruno Group. Cantik, cerdas, anggun, baik dan kaya. Sungguh pasangan yang membuat iri semua orang.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat Gaara menariknya—menyeret, lebih tepatnya—ke belakang gedung olahraga, tepat di dekat semak dan pepohonan, menjauhi laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai Menma Namikaze.

Saat itulah, laki-laki berambut merah itu mengeluarkan semuanya.

Diawali dengan cacian, lalu dibalas cacian lagi oleh Sakura, lalu dengan nada membentak, Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sungguh jauh dari kata romantis. Ia sudah cukup sabar selama ini, melihat Sakura jadi objek tatapan memuja hampir semua laki-laki di Sunagakure Gakkuen, melihat gadis itu dekat-dekat dengan kakak sepupunya, melihat gadis itu tampak gelagapan saat menghadapi pernyataan cinta Menma tadi. Ugh, Gaara merasa ia bodoh sekali karena terus memendam perasaannya selama ini.

"Aa" jawab Sakura, gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat keseriusan di wajah Gaara, gadis itu _blushing_ tak karuan.

* * *

_**Thursday, February 17, 2010**_

_**Haruno's Mansion, Sunagakure, Japan**_

_**8.30 PM**_

Terulang lagi, suara teriakan, lemparan dan bunyi barang-barang pecah, suara tangisan dan bentakan kembali masuk ke telinga Sakura. Gadis itu ingin mengingatkan keberadaannya, pengikat di antara mereka berdua. Sakura ingin berteriak pada ayahnya, tukang selingkuh itu, kalau dia tak seharusnya selalu pulang malam dan terang-terangan berkencan sementara ibunya menunggu dengan cemas di rumah. Ia ingin berteriak pada ibunya, berkata kalau tidak seharusnya dia terus menunggu pria brengsek seperti Kizashi Haruno.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa.

"Cukup! Aku muak padamu!" bentak Kizashi, amarahnya meledak. Tangan pria itu melayang, menghantam keras pipi wanita yang selama ini mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka, menyisakan sebuah bekas memerah di pipi wanita itu.

"Siapakan dirimu, aku akan memberimu surat perceraian kita!" teriak Kizashi sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Mebuki menangis, tangisan pilu yang selalu wanita itu keluarkan selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Demi apapun, gadis itu ingin sekali menghancurkan wanita itu—juga ayahnya sekaligus.

* * *

_**End of Winter**_

_**Friday, March 4, 2011**_

_**Haruno's Mansion, Sunagakure**_

_**7.00 AM**_

Sakura memandang kembali rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama tiga tahun belakangan. Mansion bergaya mediterania itu dirancang khusus oleh Hidan Aburame, sahabat dekat ayah Sakura. Barang-barang di dalamnya sendiri merupakan hasil tangan-tangan cantik ibunya. _Furniture_ _a la_ Spanyol, Perancis dan Mediterania dipadukan dalam sebuah harmoni cantik yang membuat rumahnya tampak unik dan nyaman.

Ia menghela nafas, rasanya ingin menangis. Hari ini, perceraian kedua orangtuanya sudah diresmikan. Mebuki tidak menangis, tapi Sakura tahu wanita itu diam-diam menyimpan kesedihannya dan menumpahkan semuanya dalam tangisan setiap malam. Emosinya menggelegak, darahnya mendidih, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan semua orang yang membuat sosok lembut itu terpuruk. Entah itu ayahnya, atau wanita biadab yang seenaknya saja merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Rin Uchiha.

Uchiha, nama terpandang yang sudah dikenal dengan baik oleh semua kalangan masyarakat di Jepang. Keluarga bangsawan yang juga pemilik Uchiha Grup, sebuah grup bisnis yang hampir mencakup semua bidang. Uchiha adalah saingan yang cukup berat di pasar saham. Saham mereka berharga mahal, nyaris tidak pernah turun dan selalu diperhitungkan oleh para investor asing maupun lokal.

Sakura mendecih. Katanya keluarga _bangsawan_, tapi mereka bisa punya anggota keluarga macam Rin.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini?" tanya Mebuki, membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak bisa diam saja" jawab Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan lembut wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Biarkan saja..." desah Mebuki. Hatinya berat sekali saat pengadilan mengesahkan perceraiannya tadi siang. Ditambah, anaknya semata wayang memilih untuk ikut sang ayah dibanding dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu, dan keturunannya mengambil sepeserpun hartaku. Tidak setelah apa yang dia perbuat padamu..." jawab Sakura. Mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap Mebuki yakin.

Mebuki mendesah berat. Gadis ini...dialah yang sudah menciptakan Sakura di depannya. Sosok dengan dendam di kedua iris matanya yang biasanya bening. Sosok hangat yang tampak berbeda.

"Jaga dirimu, _Kaa-san_. Aku mencintaimu.." kata Sakura. Gadis itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Mebuki, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar yang keluar dari wanita itu. Ingin rasanya ia lari bersama ibunya, menjalani kehidupan bahagia berdua, saling menyangga, mendukung.

Tapi kepergiannya akan membuat wanita itu menang. Biarlah, ia pendam rindu untuk ibunya ini selamanya. Sampai waktunya tiba, ketika dua orang brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidup sang ibu hancur di tangannya. Ya, Sakura Haruno sudah terlahir kembali.

* * *

_**Saturday, March 5, 2011**_

_**Haruno's Mansion, Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**9.00 AM**_

"Nah, Sakura. Ini ibumu yang baru" kata Kizashi dengan wajah berseri.

Sakura berdiri tenang. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu memandangnya dengan tatapan menilai. Kedua mata mereka bersiborok. _Emerald_ dan _caramel_. Rin memasang senyum palsu andalannya meski matanya menyorot Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Halo, Sakura. Namaku Rin, Rin Haruno" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"..." Sakura diam saja.

"Sakura!" tegur Kizashi.

"Dia pasti sudah tahu namaku" dengus Sakura. "Dimana kamarku?"

Rin menggeram pelan, tampak kesal karena dikacangi. Kizashi menghela nafas, anaknya pasti masih sedih selepas perceraiannya dengan Mebuki, pikirnya. Sakura mungkin butuh waktu.

Cih, munafik kau, Kizashi.

* * *

_**Monday, March 7, 2011**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen for Junior Students**_

_**Literature Class**_

_**8.00 AM**_

"Nah anak-anak, kenalkan, teman baru kalian. Pindahan dari Sunagakure. Berteman baik dengannya, ya!" kata guru sastra berkacamata hitam di samping Sakura.

"Sakura" kata Sakura singkat. Matanya menangkap keterkejutan gadis berabut _blonde_ yang duduk di meja kedua dari depan. Ino Yamanaka. Sakura hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas sebelum kembali menatap lurus.

"Hanya Sakura?" tanya laki-laki bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura.

Sakura. Murid pindahan dari Suna. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia, dari keluarga mana bahkan sekolahnya sebelumnya. Gadis itu senang menyendiri. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya kecuali Ino Yamanaka yang mengaku teman Sakura sejak kecil. Tatapannya tajam, ucapannya juga. Disamping itu semua, Sakura adalah siswi berprestasi. Mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade biologi padahal baru saja pindah selama tiga bulan.

Hanya sebatas itu, yang diketahui dan berhasil dikorek semua orang di Konoha.

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Thursday, September 22, 2011**_

_**Haruno's Private Funeral**_

_**Mebuki Haruno's Graveyard**_

Sakura memandang nisan di depannya sambil menangis dalam diam. Matanya menatap kosong sambil terus memproduksi air mata. Gadis itu memegang nisan ibunya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sudah sejam sejak pemakaman dilaksanakan dan ia masih tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Sakura...ayo kita pulang..." ajak Kizashi, tak sanggup melihat anaknya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Semua ini karena kau..." desis Sakura pelan.

"Sakura..."

"KALAU KAU TAK TINGGALKAN IBU DEMI WANITA ITU, TIDAK AKAN BEGINI JADINYA!" teriak Sakura keras. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya.

Kizashi memandang Sakura marah. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"PEMBUNUH!" teriak Sakura marah. Air matanya mengucur deras, ia berteriak seperti kesetanan. Kizashi memandang anak perempuannya dengan tatapan terluka. Sakura benar. Semua kesalahannya. Berselingkuh, menyakiti Mebuki, membuat wanita itu menangis, bahkan menamparnya. Semuanya salah Kizashi.

Sakura menunduk, ibunya pergi, meninggalkannya. Padahal sebelumnya ibunya begitu ceria, begitu lembut dan bersemangat, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dia menderita kanker rahim? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyembunyikan penyakitnya selama ini dari dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu tega meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian?

Tapi bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya?

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL! PEMBUNUH!" teriak Sakura _lost control_. Gadis itu memeluk nisan ibunya, tersedu-sedu.

"Harusnya aku bersamamu, _Kaa-san_..." isaknya. "Harusnya kutemani kau..._Kaa-san_..."

"Maafkan aku, Mebuki" gumam Kizashi menyesal. Air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Maafmu tak akan membawa ibuku kembali!" Sakura mendorong ayahnya menjauh. "Tinggalkan aku, Haruno-_san_.."

Hati Kizashi begitu tertohok mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal. Ia ingin menyentuh Sakura, menenangkan anaknya itu, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar. Pria itu tak bisa marah, karena semua ini salahnya. Kesakitan yang ditimpakannya pada Mebuki dan Sakura sungguh tak termaafkan.

Kizashi berjalan menjauhi nisan mantan istrinya, menjauhi Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu menenangkan diri. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sakura hanya butuh waktu, pikirnya.

Munafik sekali.

-**to be continued**-

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya update lagiii~ khukhukhu~

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menemani aku dalam suka maupun duka /PLAK

Makasih untuk reviewnya. setiap pagi selalu aku buka lewat HP cuma buat ngecek udah ada berapa yg review :") senang sekali pada suka sama Sakura disini. Maaf kalau dia agak OOC hehe, aku sekali-sekali pengen bikin FF dimana Sasuke yang ngejar-ngejar, jangan Sakura mulu! untuk yang bilang Sakura terlalu dingin, maaf ya hehe memang gitu wataknya. nanti dia akan meleleh kok, seperti judulnya hihihihi

BALASAN REVIEW :

: Saku bilang makasih hehe iya untung bukan kamu, jadi kamu gak gantung diri u,u

KuroNeko10 : Emm, kayaknyaa...enggak deh hehe soalnya aku kurang dapet feel ItaSaku-nya. jadi untuk sementara Sasu-Saku dulu saja :) makasih sudah baca ^^

.1 : NAH! kamu persis banget pemikirannya sama aku hehe agak geregetan juga sih lihat Sakura selalu ngejar-ngejar Sasuke /KZL/ hohoh berhubung Itachi itu sayang banget sama Sasuke...kayaknya nggak, deh :p

hanazono yuri : sudah dilanjut ya! makasih udah baca ^^

suket alang alang : wah coba tanya ke Rinnya deh hehehe disini nggak ada kali, gimana dong? u,u

fachan desu : berasa lagi di demo, ya? XD

fdestyalove : wahaha makasih yak XD duh punya pembaca setia :"v kayaknya sebatas kakak-adek aja deh. dia tuh kan ngidam banget punya adik cewek (berhubung Sasukenya kaya batu kalo diajak ngomong)

caesarpuspita: kayaknya endingnya masih jauh deh XD ditunggu saja, ya! :)

mii-chanchan2 dan Guest : sudah yaa ^^

applesky : jangan diinjek. kan Saku yang pengen nginjek hehe hmm...kayaknya nggak, deh. Itachi bukan tipe Kakak makan adik, sih XD

NakoCherry : hehe iyaaaa sankyuu~

segitu aja dulu yaa hehe untuk yang kurang puas dengan chapter ini, nanti perlahan-lahan akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya. keep reading, guys! ^^


	5. Taruhan

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

·

* * *

**Taruhan**

_**Fall**_

_**Wednesday, September 8, 2013**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen's Canteen, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**12.21 PM**_

Siapa yang tidak kenal Sakura di Konoha Gakkuen? Gadis paling dihindari, paling dibenci sekaligus paling cantik di sekolah mereka. Beberapa junior memanggilnya iblis berwajah malaikat. Sakura memang lebih banyak diam dibanding bicara. Tapi ketika pita suaranya mulai memproduksi gelombang bernama suara itu, dan mengeluarkannya dari organ bernama mulut, Sakura seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan kata-katanya. Murid angkatannya lebih sering mengatainya dengan mulut silet dibanding julukan iblis tadi.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu Sakura berasal dari keluarga seperti apa karena gadis itu bahkan tidak mencantumkan marganya dalam absen sekolah sejak _junior high_. Sejauh ini, pengetahuan murid Konoha Gakkuen tentang Sakura hanyalah—dia pindah dari Sunagakure Gakkuen dua tahun lalu saat kelas tiga _junior high_; berteman dengan gadis dari keluarga konglomerat seperti Ino Yamanaka sejak SD; tidak pernah bicara dan; angkuh.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke sekolah di Konoha dan laki-laki itu sama sekali belum tahu apa-apa soal Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar mengisolasi dirinya dari orang lain. Selama sebulan itu pula, Sakura tampak memperlihatkan kebencian yang berlebihan pada dirinya. Sejak malam dimana keluarga mereka menikmati makan malam bersama, Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah lagi berinteraksi dalam kesempatan apapun.

Ehm, ini bukan berarti Sasuke peduli, ya?

"Sebenarnya, Sakura manis juga kalau diperhatikan" celetuk Naruto ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di kantin untuk makan siang. Pemuda jabrik itu mengamati Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol Ino.

Sasuke terhenyak. "Hn, kau menyukainya, dobe?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan hamburger ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau dia tidak dingin, aku pasti tergila-gila padanya" jawab Naruto, memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Sasuke bersumpah ia hampir tersedak makanannya kalau saja image Uchiha tidak mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal-hal memalukan. Laki-laki itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan, dobe?" celetuk Sasuke santai. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali memasukkan hamburger miliknya ke dalam mulut.

Naruto mengerling nakal, "taruhan…apa?" tanyanya penasaran. "Aku tak mau kalau hadiahnya tidak menarik" keluhnya, mencoba memancing Sasuke.

"Kita bertaruh…untuk mendapatkan Sakura, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke. "Aku mempertaruhkan _Lamborghini Reventon_ hijau milikku. Kau?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Lidahnya kelu untuk bicara. Pasalnya, baru saja pria nanas itu akan melancarkan protes pada sahabatnya, Sasuke memukul telaknya dengan iming-iming mobil sport mahal yang sejak lama diinginkannya. Sialan, sahabatnya tahu saja cara menyogok orang!

"Sialan kau. Kenapa harus dapatkan Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak suruh aku dapatkan Hinata saja?!" keluh Naruto, menunjuk gadis dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah di sudut kantin. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau gadis bernama Hinata itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Naruto

"Kalau dapatkan dia, kau pasti menang, bodoh!" maki Sasuke. "Akan lebih asik kalau kita tidak pernah tahu hasil akhirnya, kan?" bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit mengangkat alis.

Naruto menelan ludah untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan. Ah, toh kalau dia kalah dia tak akan—

"kalau kau kalah, aku mau kau beri aku _Porche Carrera GT_ milikmu" ujar Sasuke santai.

—kehilangan apapun.

Dasar Uchiha sialan!

* * *

_**Study Season**_

_**Literature Class**_

_**2nd Buildin, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke tentang Sakura. Naruto sudah berteman dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu sejak taman kanak-kanak dan sekarang—untuk pertama kalinya—Sasuke—meski dengan cara yang aneh—menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada gadis—apalagi yang dingin seperti Sakura. Naruto tidak mengerti juga kenapa dia harus terjebak dalam permainan sialan ini—dengan mobilnya yang ada di ambang bahaya. Bersyukurlah ia memiliki kepintaran yang memasuki tahap datar-datar saja hingga dia bisa terjebak di kelas C. Keuntungannya baru disadari Naruto sekarang ini.

Dia sekelas dengan si Ino Yamanaka, sahabat erat Sakura.

Tidak seberapa beruntung, sih dibandingkan Sasuke yang duduk sebangku dengan Sakura. Tapi hati kecil Naruto meyakini kalau gadis itu takkan mudah didekati secara langsung, apalagi oleh Sasuke yang sama-sama dingin. Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengarahkan kakinya menuju Ino yang sedang asyik dengan MP3 miliknya. Ia harus bertindak atau mobil kesayangannya hilang.

"Ehm" Naruto berdeham. Untuk ukuran kelas yang cukup lengang karena jam kosong dan sebagian siswa menghilang entah kemana mengisi waktu, suaranya cukup menarik perhatian. Gerak-gerik Naruto juga tak luput dari gadis berambut indigo yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Ino mendongak, bersyukur ia belum sempat menyalakan lagu hingga telinganya yang disumpal headset bisa mendengar dehaman Naruto—meski tak yakin tertuju padanya. Seketika, matanya bersiborok dengan wajah Naruto yang kelihatan gugup entah karena apa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi sambil memasang wajah datar.

"A-aku…mau bertanya…" kata Naruto gugup. Sialan, tidak biasanya dia gugup. "Soal…sahabatmu….Sakura" kata Naruto akhirnya.

Ino tersentak sedikit sebelum memasang wajah menyelidik ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Sakura, Namikaze-san?" tanya Ino dingin.

"A-aku ter-tertarik pa-pad-padanya" gagap Naruto. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, pertanda gugup.

"Kau kira aku percaya?" dengus Ino. "Langkahi dulu mayatku, baru dekati Sakura" ketus gadis itu.

Naruto menelan ludah setelah susah payah ditahannya ketika Ino berjalan melewatinya keluar kelas. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ada apa dengan hidupnya yang menyenangkan, sih? Lagipula, Yamanaka itu…terlalu _over protective_ pada sahabatnya, kan? Sampai menantang begitu!

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Business and Mansagement Class; Garden**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor; Backside**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya dengan meja, menguap bosan sesekali. Hari ini beberapa pelajaran berubah menjadi jam kosong karena guru-guru harus menghadiri rapat dewan bersama yayasan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali, jadi dia tak merasa ingin tidur seperti biasanya. Setelah bosan dengan kegiatannya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil dengan meja, Sasuke membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

Dan tampaklah disana, di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di halaman samping KG, Sakura sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam sebuah novel klasik. Sasuke terhenyak, mata onyx miliknya seolah tak mampu berpaling dari sosok Sakura yang begitu polos ketika tertidur. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, membiarkan dia mulai terhanyut memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Sasuke menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia kembali teringat pada kasus taruhannya dengan Naruto. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa ia menjadikan Sakura—yang notabene belum pernah berinteraksi dengannya lebih dari tiga kali—sebagai bahan taruhan. Well, sisi dirinya hanya penasaran bagaimana jadinya Sakura kalau gadis itu mulai memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Ya, dia hanya penasaran pada Sakura yang lainnya.

Seperti gadis yang dipandanginya sedang tertidur dengan wajah sepolos malaikat.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, dia tak tertarik pada manusia es seperti Sakura, kan? Lagipula, gadis itu tampak tidak tertarik pada pria manapun. Atau jangan-jangan dia…_yuri_? Dengan si Yamanaka? Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeleng sendiri. Tidak, tidak. Dilihat dari perilakunya, Yamanaka normal. Apalagi dia kabarnya baru putus dari Kimimaro. Salahkan saja para siswi di kelasnya yang setiap hari menggosip di dekat tempat duduk Sasuke. Mau tidak mau dia juga jadi tahu gosip-gosip baru.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura mulai membuka matanya, membiasakan diri dengan silaunya mentari siang hari. Gadis itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sambil merapikan seragamnya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin sekali menghabiskan semua waktunya untuk tidur seperti tadi. Mata _emerald_nya bergerak kesana kemari mencari siapa gerangan yang membuatnya merasa diperhatikan. Matanya terkunci pada sesosok onyx yang balas memandangnya dari jendela di lantai tiga. Ah, si Uchiha, rupanya. Sakura melayangkan tatapan terdingin miliknya untuk Sasuke. Bolehkah dia berharap kalau Sasuke Uchiha akan mati dengan menatapnya?

"Kurasa, si Uchiha itu tertarik padamu, Jidat" gumam Ino yang berjalan santai menghampiri Sakura.

"Benarkah?" dengus Sakura. "Semua Uchiha itu brengsek, kau tahu dengan jelas itu, Ino."

"Mungkin saja Sasuke berbeda, kan?" timpal Ino.

"Aku sangsi" kata Sakura. "Mereka semua sama saja" ketus Sakura. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi semula, mendongakkan kepala sampai mata emeraldnya bersiborok dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Sakura menarik satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringaian menantang ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan menjauhi taman dengan Ino di belakangnya.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, ia memandang punggung Sakura tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikit saja. Sasuke menahan nafasnya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya kali ini. Sakura tampak membencinya, tapi kenapa gadis itu rasanya—

—menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam?

* * *

_**After School**_

_**Living room, Uchiha's Mansion**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**3.07 PM**_

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi sebelum berjalan keluar dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Siapa sangka otaknya sedang bekerja keras mencerna arti tatapan Sakura tadi siang. Ugh, semua ini membuatnya gila! Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, si bungsu Uchiha yang sempurna bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun kalau saja dia mau peduli pada mereka sedikit saja. Kenapa dari segala kesempurnaan itu, dia punya cacat permanen segala, sih?

Ya, dia tidak mampu menekuk lututkan Sakura—dan si Yamanaka kalau dia masuk hitungan.

Mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis berambut bubble gum itu.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat, Sasuke" kata anikinya yang sedang asyik nonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Hn," trademarknya keluar.

Itachi Uchiha lebih memilih angkat bahu daripada mempersoalkan perbendaharaan kata adiknya itu. Lebih baik Sasuke bicara dua huruf saja daripada Itachi harus kena semprot kata-kata mematikan dari lidah tak bertulang adiknya itu.

"_Nii-san_," panggil Sasuke. Itachi menoleh, memandang adiknya. Setelah diperhatikan, dandanan Sasuke agak berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan—efek diremas di berbagai sisi. Baju seragamnya agak sedikit kusut dan tampangnya bahkan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Oke, kalau sudah begini pasti ada masalah.

"Kenapa tampilanmu seperti habis kena badai begitu?" tanya Itachi, memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau tahu tidak anak bibi Rin yang kemarin makan malam dengan kita itu?" tanya Sasuke, tampak tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Lagipula, anikinya itu tampak sudah mengerti.

Oh, kena badai Sakura. Batin Itachi. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk pelan tanda tahu. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang dia tidak suka pada keluarga kita, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Wajar saja dia tidak suka" suara anggun Mikoto Uchiha menginterupsi percakapan dua Uchiha di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai keluarga dari wanita yang menghancurkan keluargamu?"

"Maksud _kaa-san_?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku kenal baik dengan Mebuki, ibu kandung Sakura. Mebuki dan Kizashi menikah setelah dua tahun kami wisuda. Saat itu, Kizashi masih magang sebagai direktur pemasaran di perusahaan keluarga Haruno. Mebuki sendiri jadi sekretaris pribadinya. Hidup mereka bahagia, bahkan beberapa teman kami setuju kalau mereka termasuk pasangan paling romantis di angkatan kami ketika masih kuliah.

"Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, kudengar Kizashi digosipkan dekat dengan sekretaris barunya. Maklum saja, Mebuki berhenti bekerja setelah melahirkan Sakura. Ia ingin fokus mengurus anaknya saja. Ternyata, Rin yang merupakan sekretaris Kizashi memang berniat merebut pria yang sudah disukainya sejak kuliah itu. Akhirnya, Mebuki dan Kizashi bercerai. Kudengar, Sakura sempat akan dibawa Mebuki tapi gadis itu menolak."

"Lalu, kemana bibi Mebuki sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia—"

* * *

_**After school**_

_**Sasuke's room, Uchiha's Mansion**_

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Cerita panjang ibunya sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya juga. Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia menerawang ke saat pertama dirinya bertemu Sakura. Gadis mana yang akan datang pagi-pagi buta ke sekolah hanya untuk membaca buku? Sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Gadis itu tak menyukai tempat yang disebutnya rumah. Kenapa gadis itu bertahan? Kenapa dia tak ikut kembali ke Suna bersama ibunya saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di otak Sasuke, bahkan dirinya yang jenius saja tak bisa menjawab.

Sasuke tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau dia hidup seperti Sakura. Hidup seperti mati. Raganya hidup, tapi jiwa dan perasaannya mati.

"Kemana bibi Mebuki sekarang?"

"Dia—meninggal dua tahun yang lalu"

Lihat. Bahkan Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak ketika ibunya menjawab. Tidak ada yang bicara di ruang tamu ketika ibunya selesai bicara. Semua hening. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk nama Uchiha yang tercantum di belakang nama bibinya.

Ditambah lagi…taruhannya.

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana Sasuke bisa setega itu menjadikan gadis seperti Sakura—yang hidupnya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan—sebagai bahan taruhan bodohnya dengan Naruto? Sasuke merasa perasaan bersalah semakin menghantuinya. Ia menggeram pelan. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memikirkan si Haruno itu, uh? Bahkan meskipun Sasuke ingin, dia tak bisa berhenti peduli. Uh merepotkan!

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Sasuke dari perasaan anehnya. Sasuke bergumam tanda mempersilahkan di tamu untuk masuk. Sosok anikinya yang sudah dalam setelan rumah—celana panjang dan kaos—berjalan diantara penerangan yang minim di kamarnya. Aneh sekali, padahal kakaknya ini baru berumur sekitar dua puluhan tahun tapi kerutan tampak jelas di kedua sisi wajahnya, membentuk sebuah garis panjang di masing-masing sisi.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, kau bisa lihat, _baka aniki_" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Kau…sekelas dengan Sakura, kan?" tanya Itachi ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, memandang Itachi tidak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya" kata Itachi tanpa balas memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, "Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan memperdulikan orang lain, _nii-san_."

"Kau mungkin benar," Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Tapi gadis itu seolah membuatku ingin sekali melindunginya. Kau…juga merasakan itu, kan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dan gumaman 'hn,' miliknya menjadi penyebab utama berkembangnya senyum lebar di bibir Itachi. Senyum yang…hangat.

* * *

_**Balcony, Namikaze's House**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**4.20 PM**_

Naruto memandang taman belakang kediaman keluarga Namikaze dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Laki-laki ini masih menganggap serius omongan sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja karena semua Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kata mereka. Naruto menggeram pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang sementara mobil kesayangannya akan diambil Sasuke?!

Oke itu bukan poin utamanya. Faktanya, keturunan tunggal keluarga Namikaze ini bukan takut kehilangan mobil berharganya. Dia bisa membeli apapun yang diinginkannya dengan posisinya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar Namikaze Group. Dia hanya tidak mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh si _teme_ sialan. _FriEnemy_nya. Status ketenaran seorang Naruto Namikaze dipertaruhkan di taruhan ini. Kalau dia menolak, tandanya dia kalah. Dan Naruto tak menyukai kekalahan—apapun bentuknya.

Tapi menaklukkan Sakura beda lagi ceritanya. Sisi lain hatinya mendorongnya untuk menyerah—mengingat gadis itu seolah memiliki kekkai pelindung beradius lima meter dari tubuhnya. Sisi lainnya mengingatkan Naruto akan pentingnya harga dirinya di depan Sasuke. Sisi lainnya lagi sejujurnya mendorong Naruto ke arah Sakura. Pria itu penasaran, antara hubungan Ino Yamanaka dengan Sakura, marga gadis itu yang disembunyikan, kepribadiannya, semuanya. Sakura adalah sosok yang misterius dan Naruto—walaupun ia benci mengakui ini—penasaran dengan sosok Sakura sesungguhnya.

"Aku bisa gila!" geram Naruto frustasi. Ia meraih segelas _ocha_ hangat di meja kayu di sampingnya. Mencoba meredakan kegundahannya dengan hangatnya ocha yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Ketukan pintu dibelakangnya mau tak mau membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi taman. Seorang butler, berpiercing dimana-mana bernama Pein muncul di balik pintu.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Muda" sapanya sopan. "Aku mempunyai kabar yang—entah baik atau buruk—untuk anda" kata butler itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Katakan," kata Naruto santai.

"Nona Shion sudah kembali" kata Pein yang sukses membuat Naruto menyemburkan kembali ocha dalam mulutnya keluar. Matanya membelalak kaget.

"Kau yakin?!" serunya keras. Kentara sekali ia panik.

"Aku berani menjamin, tuan" jawab Pein tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Perkiraanku, dia akan sampai dalam…"

"Naruto-_kun_" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tampak muncul di balik pintu. "_Hisashiburi_, Naruto-_kun_" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Secara keseluruhan, gadis itu sangat cantik. Rambut pirang pucatnya diikat rendah, membuatnya tampak seolah-olah tergerai bebas. Jeans warna denim yang dipakainya tampak menempel pas di kakinya yang jenjang. Sebuah stiletto warna hitam membungkus kakinya yang putih seperti susu. Dia memakai sebuah sweater kebesaran warna biru tua tanpa motif. Benar-benar seorang putri.

Tapi di mata Naruto dia lebih mirip penyihir yang kabur dari pengeksekusian di abad sembilan belas.

"Hn, _hisashiburi_" jawab Naruto cuek. "Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, silahkan keluar" kata Naruto, membalikkan badannya. Shion menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bukannya pergi, dia malah berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menggelayut manja di lengannya yang kekar.

"Aku kangen padamu~" kata Shion manja.

"Lepas" dengan sedikit gerakan kecil, Naruto berhasil menepis gandengan Shion di tangannya. Membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerang kesal. "Kalau kau tak mau pergi, aku yang pergi" kata Naruto sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shion dengan Pein di belakangnya.

"Dimana ayah?" tanya Naruto ketika ia dan Pein masuk ke dalam Mercedes Guardian milik keluarganya.

"Tuan besar pergi ke Kanada bersama nyonya. Katanya untuk mengunjungi teman lama. Mereka akan kembali dua hari lagi, tuan" jawab Pein.

"Kenapa nenek sihir itu bisa ada di Jepang, sih?!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Menurut informan saya, nona Shion akan menetap di Konoha untuk waktu yang lama. Dia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan anda dan akan tinggal untuk sementara di rumah Namikaze sebelum menemukan apartemen sendiri."

Naruto menggeram. Shion adalah temannya sejak kecil—sebenarnya Naruto tak pernah menganggapnya teman. Gadis itu pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto ketika mereka Junior, tapi Naruto menolak. Alasan simple. Dia tak suka sikap manja Shion. Setelahnya, Shion menjadi lebih agresif pada Naruto. Dua tahun lalu, setelah perpisahan Junior School, Shion pindah ke Korea bersama keluarganya.

Sialnya, baru dua tahun Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Gadis setan itu kembali. Ah! Kalau begini, Naruto bisa mati muda!

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

Aaaaa gomensaiiii~ tidak bisa _update_ kilat seperti yang minnasan minta hehe sibuk berkutat sama kuliahan dan tetek bengeknya, nih!

maaf kalau sekiranya kalian kurang puas, ya! aku berterima kasih sama yang udah kasih review. hehe. kalian penyemangat aku *nangis bombay*

emm aku sedang menggarap fanfic SasuSaku yang baru hehe ditunggu saja chapter pertamanya ya! aku sayang kalian :*

nah ini dia balasang reviewnya!

**Q : Itachi anggap sakura adik, ya?**

A : Iya. dia itu udah pengen banget adik perempuan. yah sebenernya adik laki-laki juga ga masalah. tapi si Sasuke kan -PIP- makanya Itachi gemes.

**Q : itu sakura udah boleh bawa mobil sendiri di chap ini? bukannya belom diizinkan ya?**

A : di fanfic ini semua siswa Konoha Gakkuen diperbolehkan bawa mobil dengan izin khusus. kalau nggak, dianterin pakai mobil keluarga. memang tidak dijelaskan, sih, aku _miss_ bagian itu hehe makasih sudah diingatkan. pokoknya kalangan _high class_ disini punya semacam izin khusus.

**Q : kalo udah update pm aku boleh?**

A : boleeeh hehe

**Q : Apa selama itu dia membenci uchiha? Apa nanti sakura benci sama sasuke atau kayak gimana gitu?Apa selama itu dia membenci uchiha? Apa nanti sakura benci sama sasuke atau kayak gimana gitu?**

A : Selama ini Sakura membenci Uchiha karena menurutnya, pernikahan Mikoto-Fugaku yang mengundang cemburu dari Rin menyebabkan kehancuran keluarganya secara nggak langsung. terus dia juga berpikir kalau keluarga Uchiha itu-istilah kasarnya, gak becus didik keturunan. Dia benci Uchiha sejak perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Sakura memang dari awal udah nggak welcome sama Sasuke.

**Q : apa gaara akan muncul lagi ke sekolahnya sasuke dan sakura? apakah gaara akan merebut sakura yang disukain sama sasuke?**

A : aaaaaa, itu ditunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya hehe. cuma kayaknya perkembangan SasuSaku agak lambat. soalnya Sakura emang susah banget percaya orang lain lagi.

Nah! sudah semua hehehe untuk yang ingin bertanya silahkan~ aku akan jawab tiap pertanyaan. terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung aku buat lanjutin fanfic ini! ditunggu kritik sarannya ya! ^^ /BOM/


	6. Mereka yang Kembali

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "****Brengsek****!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Mereka yang Kembali**

_**Fall**_

_**Thursday, September 26, 2013**_

_**Parking; Locker, Konoha Gakkuen**_

_**Konohagakure, Japan**_

_**6.12 AM**_

Sakura memarkirkan _Bugatti_ miliknya di tempat ia biasa parkir. Memandang sebentar dua mobil yang ikut terparkir di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Sebuah _Porche Carrera GT_ warna kuning dan M_aserati Grand Turismo_ putih. Tidak perlu berusaha sangat keras untuk mencari pemilik mobil mewah itu. Sakura acuh. Ia memutuskan merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah. Ketika membuka loker sepatunya, hal yang pertama kali ditemukan Sakura adalah sebuah coklat batangan mahal dengan sebuah surat menempel di dekat pita yang membungkusnya.

Sakura berdecih. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melempar coklat itu ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di sisi loker sepatu siswa. Sakura mendengus miris. Siapapun yang menaruh benda sialan itu, harus berhenti sesegera mungkin. Karena dia memberi pada orang yang salah. Dia memberi pada Sakura yang menolak kehangatan? Yang benar saja!

"Harusnya kau menghargai pemberian orang lain, Sakura-san" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Sakura di koridor. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya dengan posenya yang biasa. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku.

"Apa itu memang kebiasaanmu, Uchiha? Mencampuri urusan orang lain?" timpal Sakura dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain" kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu—"

"tapi aku suka mencampuri urusanmu, Sakura…Haruno" lanjut Sasuke. Menutup ucapannya dengan satu seringaian seksi yang menantang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tak peduli" tukasnya, ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya.

Sasuke dengan sigap menahan lengan Sakura, tapi gadis itu lebih dulu menepis uluran tangannya kasar. "Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, Uchiha brengsek" desis Sakura marah, gadis itu memberi penekanan di kata terakhir.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tertegun. Lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk berucap. Biasanya, ia akan membentak orang yang mengatainya atau membuat mereka jera dengan menghajar mereka. Tapi kali ini ia hanya diam memandang punggung Sakura dari belakang.

Benar-benar bukan tipikal Sasuke yang biasanya. Merayu gadis dengan sebatang coklat. Apalagi gadis macam Sakura. Uchiha muda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia kehabisan ide. Mendekati Sakura adalah hal tersulit yang bahkan lebih sulit dari memecahkan lima belas soal kalkulus dengan tingkat kesulitan setara dengan olimpiade.

Belum sempat beranjak, ponsel Sasuke bergetar, panggilan masuk.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke" panggil seseorang di ujung telepon. Sasuke terpaku. Suara ini…dia sungguh mengenalnya. Suara yang sejak lama menjadi mimpi buruknya. Suara dari orang yang berusaha disingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

Ya Tuhan, Karin Uzumaki sudah kembali…

* * *

_**Lunch time**_

_**Science section**_

_**Library Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Bagi Sasuke, kembalinya gadis beriris ruby dan berambut _scarlet_—Karin Uzumaki—adalah hal terburuk yang dialaminya. Seperti tiba-tiba mendapati malaikat maut berdiri tepat di hadapannya, mengatakan kalau dia akan mengambil nyawa Sasuke. Selama sisa pelajaran, _cassanova_ itu hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Otaknya berputar cepat, mencari berbagai alasan kenapa Karin Uzumaki harus kembali secepat ini.

Menyadari ada yang salah dengan temannya, Shikamaru Nara—yang biasanya pemalas dan menyebalkan—akhirnya mengalihkan hasratnya dari tidur nyenyak yang biasa dilakukannya. Anak dari jaksa terkenal Shikaku Nara itu menumpukan wajahnya di atas meja, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan meninterogasi.

"Apa masalahmu, Shika?" dengus Sasuke, merasa diperhatikan.

"Hanya merasa heran kalau manusia angkuh sepertimu bisa galau juga" celetuk Shikamaru. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, bicara dulu baru berpikir.

Sasuke memberi Shikamaru deathglare terbaik yang dimilikinya ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku tidak menggalau, pemalas" elak Sasuke. "Lain kali berhenti mengurusi urusan orang yang belum tentu mau mengurusi urusanmu."

Perkataan Sasuke itu, mau tidak mau membuat Shikamaru tersenyum aneh. Bersyukur di tempat mereka—perpustakaan—tidak ada orang lagi karena jam pulang sudah terlewat setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku tak mengira kau memperhatikan si Haruno—ups!" Shikamaru segera meruntuki kesalahannya menyebutkan marga gadis es itu.

Sasuke menoleh, "Darimana kau tahu dia seorang Haruno?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau juga tahu?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya, membuat Sasuke gemas setengah mati.

"Jawab saja!" geram Sasuke.

Memilih untuk menurut, Shikamaru berdecih pelan. "Aku mendengarnya meminta Tsunade-_sama_ menyembunyikan marganya saat kelas sembilan dulu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa dia mau melepas nama bangsawan sekelas Haruno. Kudengar, sikapnya mulai aneh sejak ibunya meninggal."

Tentu saja aneh. Gadis mana yang rela ibunya meninggal karena pelacur murahan merebut ayahnya?

"Kau menyukai si Haruno, ya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran—meski wajah malasnya tetap bertahan.

"Jangan panggil dia dengan marganya" kata Sasuke memberi peringatan plus tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu jelas hanya…aku ingin tahu banyak, tentang gadis es itu."

* * *

_**Saturday, September 28, 2013**_

_**Uchiha's Villa**_

_**Kirigakure, Japan**_

_**7.25 PM**_

Malam yang suram. Setidaknya untuk dua pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis Jepang yang sedang dilanda gelisah ini. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan menghabiskan malam mereka dalam sebuah villa di Kirigakure yang dekat dengan pedesaan. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka disini. Kedua pangeran ini memutuskan untuk membersihkan pikiran mereka yang merunyam karena kembalinya dua penghancur masa depan mereka—setidaknya mereka menganggap begitu.

Naruto memandang kota Konoha yang berkilau dari balkon villa yang ditempatinya di atas bukit di pinggir kota. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan dalam saku training putih yang dipakainya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam segelas kopi _cappuchino_ tanpa susu yang masih panas. Kembalinya Shion benar-benar mimpi buruknya yang menjadi nyata. Apalagi fakta kalau gadis itu akan menetap di Konoha sampai kuliah, membuat Naruto rasanya ingin memotong-motong dirinya jadi potongan kecil.

Sasuke sendiri memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengubah _channel TV_ tanpa melihat tayangannya sama sekali. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu berusaha sekeras tenaga menjauhkan diri dari Karin mengingat gadis itu memang monster yang bisa saja menghancurkan Sasuke kapan saja. Bukan berarti Uchiha berada dalam kasta yang lebih rendah dibanding Uzumaki. Hanya saja, sejak dulu, Karin selalu menghancurkan semua gadis yang mendekati Sasuke seolah mereka begitu rendah meski Sasuke tidak menggubris mereka sama sekali. Karin adalah iblis yang menciptakan neraka dunia bagi Sasuke. Begitulah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto serius, ia baru saja kembali dari kegiatannya di balkon. Namikaze muda itu selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya ketika sedang serius.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Taruhan kita?"

"Hentikan sementara. Aku khawatir pada Sakura"

"Kalau kita tetap mendekatinya, mereka akan menghancurkannya"

"Dia takkan mudah dihancurkan"

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan mereka lebih dulu"

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sorot keseriusan dalam mata gelap Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria yang tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Karena itu, ketika dia berkata dia akan menghancurkan Shion dan Karin, dia benar-benar memaksudkannya.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah...kenapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha begitu peduli pada Sakura?

* * *

_**Saturday, September 28, 2013**_

_**Uzumaki's Private Apartment**_

_**7.45 PM**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar di apartemen barunya, memandang kelap-kelip lampu malam di Konoha _City_. Sambil mengeratkan jubah tidurnya yang panjang, gadis yang dikenal sebagai putri tercantik di klan Uzumaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika otaknya memikirkan hari esok. Karin Uzumaki, nama lengkapnya, adalah sepupu jauh dari Naruto Namikaze, pewaris perusahaan penerbangan Namikaze, juga sahabat kecil dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Sejak kecil, Karin selalu menyukai liburan. Setiap natal dan musim panas tiba, Karin dan kedua orangtuanya akan mengunjungi bibi Kushina di Konoha dan bermain bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sekalipun dingin dan menyebalkan, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat dan baik hati. Pernah suatu hari, Karin ditolongnya ketika hampir tertabrak sebuah taksi. Hal ini membuat Karin tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke sejak mereka kecil.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Karin menghentikan lamunannya dan berpaling memandang pintu. Seorang pria berjas hitam rapi berjalan memasuki kamar sambil memberi hormat pada Karin.

"Formulir pendaftaran anda di Konoha Gakkuen sudah selesai diurus, anda bisa mulai sekolah kapanpun anda mau, Nona" kata pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Juugo" jawab Karin, kembali memandangi langit malam Konoha.

Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Sasuke-_kun_...

* * *

_**Rainy season**_

_**Monday, September 30, 2013**_

_**Private Parking, Konoha Gakkuen**_

_**6.03 AM**_

Sakura membawa _Bugatti Veyron_ miliknya dengan kecepatan biasa mengingat cuaca pagi yang hujan besar. Gadis es itu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa, tapi memutuskan tetap di dalam mobil sambil memakan sarapan paginya. Belakangan ini, ibu tirinya bangun lebih pagi, membuat Sakura terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah setengah jam lebih pagi dibanding biasanya. Jam tidur Sakura juga terpotong banyak mengingat ia harus mempersiapkan satu kotak bento, sekotak sarapan dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Sakura membuka payung hitamnya ketika sebuah _Lamborghini Reventon_ hijau terparkir di samping mobilnya, memperlihatkan Sasuke Uchiha di dalamnya. Berusaha tidak peduli, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya menembus hujan.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil terus saja berjalan seolah tuli.

Sakura berusaha seminimal mungkin berkeliaran di dekat Sasuke Uchiha tapi laki-laki itu rasanya terus saja ada disana dimanapun Sakura berada. Sakura tidak mengerti bagian mana dari dirinya yang terkesan kurang menolak kehadiran Sasuke. Keberadaan laki-laki itu mengganggunya, mengingatkannya pada luka-lukanya dan menambah kebenciannya pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Saat seseorang memanggilmu, bukankah kau harus menanggapinya sekalipun tidak ingin? Itu, kan, etika dasar" keluh Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada di samping Sakura, berbagi payung yang sama. Ada yang salah disini. Lebih tepatnya, ada yang salah pada Sasuke. Khususnya ketika ia sedang bersama Sakura.

Sakura diam saja, tidak memiliki sedikit pun keinginan untuk menimpali kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, gadis itu selalu menolak kehadirannya seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk paling-harus-dihindari di dunia ini. Meskipun begitu, kenyataan kalau Sakura tidak protes berbagi payung dengannya membuat suatu sisi dalam diri Sasuke menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mengira kau mau berbagi payung denganku, Haruno-_san_" kata Sasuke, berusaha memecah keheningan. Sial, rasanya dia jadi Sasuke yang lain saat bersama Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya dan memberikan payungnya pada laki-laki itu. Segera setelah Sasuke menggenggam gagang payungnya, Sakura berjalan menembus hujan tanpa peduli seragamnya basah.

"Sial" decih Sasuke, memandangi payung yang diberikan gadis es itu padanya. Seulas senyum tipis (read: sangat sangat tipis) tersungging di bibirnya. Ah sudah hampir musim dingin tapi rasanya hangat sekali.

* * *

_**Study season**_

_**Chemistry Class**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Ibiki berjalan memasuki kelas dengan diikuti seorang gadis berambut merah di belakangnya. Melihat siapa yang datang, kelas langsung dilanda keheningan. Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar sebelum mengganti fokusnya pada Ibiki sementara Sakura sediri larut dalam pikirannya sambil memandangi hujan.

"Hari ini lagi-lagi kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk" kata Ibiki, mempersilahkan gadis yang tadi mengikutinya untuk memasuki kelas.

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas yang hening dengan anggun. Tatapan semua orang terpaku pada sosoknya yang cantik bak putri. Jari tengah kanannya ia gunakan untuk memperbaiki posisi kacamata merahnya yang agak miring. Kulitnya bersih terawat dengan rambut merah halus yang panjang dan lurus. Berbeda dengan reaksi murid lain yang tampak terpesona, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya seolah bola matanya bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Sudah datang, mimpi buruknya sudah datang.

Karin Uzumaki benar-benar kembali. Dan sekarang dia berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Namaku Karin Uzumaki, siswa pindahan dari China. Salam kenal" kata Karin ramah, memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat beberapa laki-laki blushing di dalam kelas.

"Silahkan duduk di samping Tayuya" kata Ibiki mempersilahkan sebelum ia pamit kembali ke ruangannya.

Sambil berjalan, Karin melirik Sasuke yang memelototinya dan melempar senyuman. Tatapan gadis itu berubah garang melihat seorang gadis duduk di samping Sasuke. Rambut pink, kulit putih pucat dan cantik. Gadis itu bisa saja jadi saingannya, tapi tampaknya si objek tidak terlihat tertarik pada Sasuke. Karin bisa bernafas lega.

"_Hisashiburi, ne_? Sasuke-_kun_" sapanya ramah pada Sasuke. Beberapa siswa mulai grasak-grusuk membicarakan kenapa Karin bisa mengenal Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Karin sudah sering diperlakukan dingin oleh Sasuke sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Jadi bukan masalah baginya kalau Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaannya karena setahunya laki-laki itu tidak pernah ramah pada perempuan manapun selain ibunya. Karin meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong yang tersisa di ruangan ini, di samping seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat.

"Namaku Tayuya. Tayuya Kirishima" kata gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu.

"Karin Uzumaki" jawab Karin. "Kau pasti putri keluarga Kirishima itu, ya? Pemilik perusahaan properti di Kirigakure".

Tayuya mengangguk. "Dan kau putri keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal itu, ya?"

Karin gantian mengangguk. "Salam kenal kalau begitu, Tayuya".

"Salam kenal juga, Karin".

Karin dan Tayuya dengan cepat menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Tayuya dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita-cerita Karin tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, membuat gadis merah muda pucat itu memupuskan harapannya pada Sasuke dengan segera sebelum menjadi santapan empuk si Uzumaki.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ didekati gadis-gadis?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Tayuya menggeleng. "Tapi si _pink_ itu selalu mencari alasan agar Sasuke memperhatikan dia" kata Tayuya memanasi.

"Benarkah?" Karin sedikit menggeram, menoleh ke arah kursi yang diduduki Sasuke dan Sakura. Biasanya, Karin akan langsung menghampiri gadis yang dimaksud dan memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi. Tapi, Sasuke selalu tahu dan selalu lebih membencinya setelah itu. Jadi, Karin memutuskan untuk memperhatikan lebih dulu.

Setelah diperhatikan, Sakura sama sekali tidak berpaling dari kegiatannya memperhatikan hujan sejak tadi. Sasuke sendiri, asyik dengan buku di tangannya. Kedua orang itu tidak membuat interaksi yang berarti, bahkan setelah setengah jam Karin memperhatikan mereka. Tidak mau gegabah mengambil tindakan, Karin memutuskan memperhatikan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Sakura, namanya akan ada dalam pengawasanku..

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

so here I am kkk~ gomenasaiii gak bisa update kilat. masih dihujani laporan, jurnal dan tugas kuliah yang berjibun -_- /curhat/

well, maafkan juga kalau ceritanya jelek huhu~ masih belajar soalnya hehe~ dan aku akan ngeluarin cerita baru dalam waktu dekat ini he he he :3 laffyaa readers!

eh! ditunggu reviewnya ya :) semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritaku :3

Q : Apa shion akan muncul di chap selanjutnya?

A: Disini lebih ke kedatangan karin dan kegalauan dua pangeran ya hehe

Q : Apa Naruto akan batalin taruhannya?

A : disini ditunda dulu ceritanya. well, kita gatau ke depannya akan gimana soalnya Sasuke kayaknya mulai kepincut Sakura, tuh hehe

Q : Ini sampe berapa chap?

A : Aku belum tau hehe. niat awal sih cuma 10. eh ternyata sekarang aku dalam proses pengetikan chap 13 dan itu masih agak jauh dari klimaks wkwk

Q : Shion temen kecil Naruto berarti temen kecil Sasuke?

A : Bisa jadi hehe aku nggak terlalu menggambarkan hubungan mereka di beberapa chap selanjutnya. mungkin agak ke akhir

oh iyaa, thanks buat **Uchiha Mine**yang udah ngasih aku saran. akan aku pertimbangkan hehe :)

Keep reading! ^^


	7. Festival

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

·

·

·

* * *

**Festival**

_**Autumn**_

_**Thursday, October 3, 2013; Lunch time**_

_**Canteen, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Kedatangan dua murid baru, Shion dan Karin menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang hangat di Konoha Gakkuen. Jumlah siswa yang tadinya tergabung menjadi _fans_ dari Naruto dan Sasuke berkurang drastis setelah mereka mengetahui _track record_ dari dua gadis cantik itu. Hal ini adalah satu dari satu-satunya hal yang disyukuri Naruto dan Sasuke mengingat mereka lelah diikuti dan diteriaki setiap hari oleh gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan itu.

Mendengar _track record_ dari seorang Shion, Hinata juga ikut was-was. Pada dasarnya, ia memang mencintai Naruto. Mungkin lebih dari siapapun, termasuk Shion. Hanya saja, gadis itu tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk terang-terangan menyukai Naruto dengan Shion memantau laki-laki itu terus menerus.

Putri keluarga Hyuuga itu menoleh kesana kemari mencari meja yang kosong sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. Belum sempat berjalan kemanapun untuk mencari meja kosong, sebuah tangan mendorongnya dari belakang hingga semua makan siangnya tumpah dan berceceran di lantai. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk tahu siapa dalang dibalik itu semua ketika Shion muncul dengan wajah tak bersalah buatannya di depan Hinata.

"Ups. Maaf, kukira tidak ada orang" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Ah, Hinata harusnya tahu alasan kenapa Shion berlaku buruk padanya. Sebelum kedatangan gadis itu, berita kalau ia menyukai Naruto sudah berhembus kemana-mana. Jadi wajar saja kalau Shion mengerjainya begini mengingat gadis itu mengidap semacam Naruto _complex._

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak terlalu serius menanggapi cemoohan Shion, Karin dan kawan-kawannya. Gadis itu menahan mati-matian air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari matanya agar tidak tampak lemah di depan Shion.

BYUR!

Hinata membuka matanya ketika cemoohan Shion mendadak berhenti dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan warna rambut mencolok menumpahkan jus stoberi kental ke rambut Shion. Hinata mengenalnya, salah satu siswa dari kelasnya. Sakura.

"Ups. Kukira tidak ada orang" kata Sakura tanpa ekspresi sebelum berjalan meminta segelas _cola_ pada petugas kafetaria.

Shion menggeram dan menjambak rambut belakang Sakura yang panjang sampai gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau mengotori rambutku, jalang!" teriak Shion murka. Karin dan Tayuya mengamati Sakura dengan seringaian menantang.

Seperti _de javu_, Sakura menangkap tangan Shion dan memelintirnya, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Rin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mata _emerald_nya berkilat dingin, saking dinginnya sampai membuat Hinata merinding hanya dengan memandangnya saja. Seringaian gadis itu terlihat sadis, seolah siap menghancurkan Shion kapanpun. Menghancurkan dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan hanya kiasan saja.

"Jalang teriak jalang" desis Sakura dingin sebelum melemparkan Shion sampai meringkuk di lantai kafetaria.

"Jalang adalah orang yang mempermainkan hidup orang lain lalu tertawa karenanya" kata Sakura lagi sebelum berjalan menjauhi Shion yang masih mengaduh ke arah Ino yang duduk tenang memperhatikan di sudut kafetaria.

Hinata bersumpah, dia tak pernah dibela sebegitunya. Apalagi oleh orang paling dihindari di sekolah ini.

Sakura meletakkan makan siangnya di meja dengan tenang seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Ino hanya memperhatikannya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Mou_...Sakura, kau menyeramkan sekali tadi" komentar Ino, menyumpit _ebi_ dalam kotak bekalnya dan melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Barusan itu seperti _de javu_" jawab Sakura, menyendok nasinya. "Maaf, Ino. Aku bangun kesiangan jadi kita harus ke kafetaria" keluhnya, memasang wajah memelas.

"_Daijoubu_, lagipula jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Mengerikan, tahu!" kekeh Ino. "Orang seperti mereka itu memang harus diberi pelajaran!"

Sakura diam saja, memakan makan siangnya dengan pelan. Sakura hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia membantu gadis itu? Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mau ikut campur urusan orang lain apalagi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya. Entahlah, Sakura sendiri hampir saja lepas kontrol. Bayangan Rin tiba-tiba datang ke pikirannya, membuatnya ingin sekali meremukkan pergelangan tangan gadis bernama Shion tadi.

"Um..._ano_...Sakura-_san_..." panggil gadis berambut indigo yang tadi dipermainkan Shion.

Sakura bergumam tanda ia mendengarkan.

"_Ano...arigato gozaimasu_!" kata Hinata, membungkuk dalam sekali sampai lebih dari sembilan puluh derajat. Ino tertegun sementara Sakura menghentikan makannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu untuk menolongmu" kata Sakura dingin dan tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu melanjutkan lagi makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Hinata tersenyum. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata kalau itu adalah cara Sakura untuk menjawab rasa terima kasihnya.

"Bo-boleh...a-ak-aku..du-duduk di...sini?" gagap Hinata, wajahnya sudah berubah merah.

Sakura diam saja, pura-pura tuli. Ino tersenyum manis dan berkata, "silahkan", membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan karena malu.

* * *

_**Lunch time**_

_**2nd Building, Rooftop**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Berita tentang kejadian di kafetaria segera menyebar seperti api yang disiram minyak. Semua siswa KA tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Karin dan Shion bekerja sama menggencet semua siswa yang berani mendekati atau bahkan menyimpan perasaan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. _Bullying_ terjadi dimana-mana, dan tidak ada yang berani menentang duo putri keluarga kaya raya itu karena mereka tak ingin bisnisnya hancur mengingat pengaruh perusahaan Shion dan Uzumaki cukup tinggi.

Bagi semua siswa di KA, Sakura termasuk ke dalam daftar siswa yang harus dijauhi mengingat dia memang tidak pernah beriteraksi dengan siapapun selain Ino Yamanaka. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengira kalau orang seperti Sakura bisa berdiri membela Hinata Hyuuga dan melawan Shion dan Uzumaki. Berita ini segera saja menjadi _hot topic_ di kalangan siswa tingkat sebelas KA dan sampai ke telinga Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau dengar itu, _teme?_ Sakura menghajar Shion di kafetaria tadi siang!" seru Naruto heboh ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk tenang di atap sekolah.

"Hn?" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya sekalipun mengeluarkan suara tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kudengar kalau Shion mem-_bully_ Hinata Hyuuga di kafetaria dan Sakura membelanya! Yeah, kau tau? Mereka bilang Sakura memelintir tangan Shion dan mendorongnya sampai tersungkur di lantai! WOW!"

Sasuke diam. Otaknya berusaha keras membayangkan simulasi kejadian di kafetaria. Tangannya melipat di belakang kepalanya, menjadi alas sementara ia berbaring di lantai atap yang sedikit berdebu.

"Dan kau tahu? Ternyata Sakura itu juara karate nasional, lho!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Oke, Sasuke terkejut dengan ekspresi tidak _cool_ kali ini.

"Juara karate? Nasional?" ulang Sasuke kaget. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat aksinya tadi!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Tapi, _teme_. Tidakkah menurutmu aneh? Sakura menolong seseorang! Maksudku, _yeah_, tentu saja untuk orang lain itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi ini Sakura! Dan katanya, dia menatap Shion dengan tatapan yang mengerikan sekali!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa berniat menanggapi Naruto dan ocehannya.

"Lagipula, tidakkah menurutmu aneh? Sakura tidak mencantumkan nama keluarganya dalam absen. Bukankah dia tampak seperti yatim?" celoteh Naruto tanpa henti.

_Tentu saja karena keluarganya sedang bermasalah, _baka_. _Batin Sasuke.

"Lalu, peringkatnya selalu ada dalam lima besar di angkatan kita. Dia bisa saja seorang murid beasiswa, kan?"

_Dia memang pintar_..

"Tapi murid beasiswa sepertinya berani menentang Shion dan Karin, _teme!_ Maksudku tidak ada satupun gadis di sekolah ini yang mau cari masalah dengan nenek sihir itu!"

_Karena keluarganya lima kali lebih kaya dari mereka, bodoh!_

"Hentikan ocehanmu, _dobe_. Kau membuatku mual" ketus Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap.

Sakura benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa membaca gadis itu. Sakura yang tidak pernah terbuka pada siapapun, membatasi diri, mengisolasi pergaulannya, menolong Hinata Hyuuga? Gadis yang pasti tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu memandang Shion dengan mata yang mengerikan? Kenapa gadis itu memendam begitu banyak misteri?

Kenapa Sasuke begitu peduli?

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Monday, October 7, 2013**_

_**Chemistry Class**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Seminggu lagi, Konoha Gakkuen akan mengadakan festival budaya yang biasa diadakan setiap tahun. Seperti kebanyakan sekolah lainnya, festival budaya di Konoha Gakkuen akan diramaikan dengan _stand-stand_ dari setiap kelas dan penampilan kelas di hari keduanya. Untuk menyambut festival budaya, sekolah memberikan waktu satu minggu bagi setiap kelas untuk mempersiapkan diri yang berarti jam kosong selama seminggu.

Sakura tidak pernah tertarik dalam kegiatan semacam itu karena pada dasarnya Sakura benci berada dalam keramaian. Setiap festival budaya digelar, Sakura selalu menggunakan waktunya untuk menginap di rumah Yamanaka selama seminggu. Sakura tidak pernah mendapat bagian apapun dalam kegiatan kelasnya dan dia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Baiklah _minnasan_! Untuk festival kali ini, kelas kita akan membuka sebuah kedai kopi dan menampilkan sebuah duet di hari kedua!" kata Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

Tidak ada sanggahan apapun dari teman-teman sekelasnya, jadi Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Untuk tahun ini, semua siswa **harus** mengikuti audisi" mata Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang dibalas sebuah _death glare_.

"Tapi Shika, kau tahu, kan? Orang _itu_ tidak pernah ikut kegiatan festival sejak tingkat sembilan" kata Tayuya agak sinis.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ibiki_-sensei_ bilang kalau siapa saja yang tidak mengikuti audisi, akan bermasalah dengannya" jawab Shikamaru santai.

Sakura berdecih, membuang muka memandang taman belakang sekolah di balik jendela. Sakura harusnya tahu kalau paman tua itu akan membawa banyak sekali ganjalan baginya. Bermasalah dengan Ibiki-_sensei_ berarti kehilangan semua nilainya di semester ini dan berakhir dengan didepaknya dia dari kelas unggulan. Ibiki-_sensei_ selalu begitu, egois dan tidak mau kalah. Hanya saja, baru kali ini guru garang itu tampak begitu bersungguh-sungguh di sebuah festival sekolah.

"Apa salahnya kau ikut saja?" komentar Ino saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di kelas sambil memakan bento.

Sakura melotot. "Ikut audisi duet itu? Buang-buang waktu saja" komentar Sakura, menyuapkan sepotong ayam goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kau tahu, kan, kalau Ibiki-_sensei_ tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya" kata Ino. "Ya ampun, Saku! Kenapa kau masukkan sayuran merah ini dalam makananku?!

Sakura memandang sayuran merah yang dimaksud Ino. Empat potong tomat segar yang sembunyi dibalik salad buatannya. Sakura terkekeh, lupa kalau Ino benci tomat sebenci gadis itu pada _anime _dan _kehilangan make up_. Sakura sudah hampir menyendok tomat-tomat tipis itu pergi dari kotak bento Ino ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya dan memandang tomat itu seperti anak kecil memohon minta dibelikan mainan.

Sakura memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan menuntut. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan gadis itu melainkan terus memandang tomat di kotak bento Ino yang sekarang ditusuk Sakura menggunakan garpunya.

Di dalam kelas, hanya ada Shikamaru yang sedang tidur di mejanya. Lalu ada Karin, Tayuya dan Shion yang sedang mengobrol sampai membuat Sasuke merasa nyaris tuli. Hinata sedang duduk mengerjakan soal Fisika yang dijadikan Anko-_sensei_ sebagai pekerjaan ruman mereka. Nyaris mereka semua—kecuali Shikamaru—menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura dan menyuapkan tomat di ujung garpu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura membatu, begitu juga Ino yang duduk di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah pucatnya tampak memunculkan semburat merah. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, mendengarkan musik.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" omel Ino, menodongkan garpunya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Laki-laki itu seratus persen mengabaikan Ino.

Sakura memakan bekalnya dengan cepat seolah itu adalah waktu makannya yang terakhir. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Putra kedua Fugaku Uchiha itu tidak tahu sejak kapan memperhatikan si gadis es menjadi kegiatan kesukaannya. Sasuke tersenyum—sangat tipis—ketika Sakura selesai makan.

"Kau cepat sekali, sih?" keluh Ino, memandang bekalnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah kembali ke kegiatan favoritnya. Memandangi halaman. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian meredam debaran tiba-tiba dalam dadanya.

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Tuesday, October 8, 2013**_

_**Music Class**_

_**2nd Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Hari ini, seluruh kelas 11-A tampak dengan tertib mengantri di depan ruang musik yang biasanya sepi. Audisi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berduet di festival sekolah sudah berjalan sejak jam tujuh pagi tadi. Ibiki tetap bersikukuh ingin melakukan audisi, mengabaikan saran dari Iruka untuk melihat saja nilai mata pelajaran musik tiap siswa.

"Karin Uzumaki" panggil asisten Ibiki dari dalam ruang musik. Karin berjalan dengan percaya diri.

Sakura bersandar santai di sisi jendela yang terbuka, memperhatikan lalu-lalang siswa KA di bawahnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari audisi ini, tapi Ibiki -_sensei_ sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak kabur seperti tahun lalu atau nilai Sakura ada dalam bahaya. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berjalan ke pintu ruang musik ketika namanya dipanggil.

Ibiki-_sensei_ duduk di kursi di depan sebuah _grand piano_ besar di ruang musik. Wajahnya yang garang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia bisa memainkan alat musik bernada lembut itu. Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan wajah _'can-you-stop-this-things-quickly?'_ miliknya yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Ibiki.

"Baiklah, nona tanpa marga. Jika kau begitu ingin ini cepat berakhir, bernyanyilah sebagus mungkin" kata Ibiki, mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano, menciptakan melodi indah.

Sakura mendengarkan bunyi piano itu dengan seksama. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah bersuara sejelek mungkin agar Ibiki tidak memasukkannya dalam tim festival nanti. Ibiki mulai memainkan lagunya, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap, mendengarkan nada demi nada...

Oh tidak. Lagu ini...

Sakura tertegun, memandang Ibiki dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pria itu memainkan lagu yang dulu selalu dinyanyikan ibunya saat Sakura akan pergi tidur. Alunan piano yang simple dan menyenangkan, membuatnya selalu cepat mengantuk. Biasanya, setelah Sakura tertidur, ibunya akan mengelus kepalanya sampai Sakura benar-benar terlelap.

Sakura melupakan rencananya semula. Gadis itu bernyanyi dengan perasaannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja di kedua sisi wajahnya semetara matanya terpejam. Ia membayangkan ibunya mengelus kepalanya selembut dulu, menyanyi untuknya..

_**In other world, please be true..**_

_**In other world, I love you...**_

Ibiki menghentikan permainan pianonya, memandang Sakura yang masih hanyut dalam gelombang perasaannya sendiri. Suaranya indah, tapi yang lebih indah lagi adalah perasaannya yang terbawa dalam setiap lirik yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Gadis itu sempurna.

"Silahkan keluar" kata Ibiki singkat, mempersilahkan Sakura keluar setelah gadis itu kembali dingin seperti biasanya.

Tidak hanya Ibiki, hampir semua siswa kelas 11-A yang menunggu giliran di luar ruangan terpesona pada Sakura. Sasuke adalah salah satunya. Sasuke melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu membawa perasaannya ketika dia menyanyi. Sakura Haruno itu...ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Sasuke tenggelam di dalamnya.

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Mathematic Class; Stairs**_

_**2nd Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Ino Yamanaka percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya, akan kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria dan penuh kebahagiaan. Untuk itu, Ino Yamanaka bersedia menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan kebahagiaan sahabatnya termasuk Rin Uchiha. Ino bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke Uchiha, idola baru sekolahnya memendam sebuah perhatian khusus untuk Sakura. Gadis itu tahu kalau Sasuke dan keluarganya berbeda dengan Rin meski mereka memiliki nama yang sama. Hanya saja, Sakura terlanjur membenci Uchiha yang menurutnya tidak mendidik salah satu keturunannya dengan benar. Sakura juga tidak salah. Dialah korban sebenarnya dari polemik ini.

Sejak kedatangan Sasuke, ada banyak perubahan yang Ino rasakan dari Sakura. Gadis itu tampak lebih hidup dibanding biasanya meski tentu saja, masih sulit sekali membuatnya kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu. Mengikuti audisi ini adalah salah satunya. Sakura yang manusia es tentunya tahu kalau Ibiki tidak benar-benar akan mengancam _semua_ nilainya mengingat Sakura termasuk salah satu murid kesayangannya. Ino juga bukannya tidak tahu kalau Sasuke yang meluncurkan ide ini pada Ibiki setelah tahu kalau Sakura punya suara yang sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan.

Ino tahu semuanya.

Ia hanya diam saja. Ino tahu kalau Sasuke mati-matian mencoba mendekati Sakura meski caranya agak tidak biasa, dan ia mendukung hal itu.

"Yamanaka, bisakah kau bawa perlengkapan ini ke kelas? Mereka akan membuat dekorasi untuk _maid cafe_ kita" pinta seorang gadis bercepol, Tenten.

"Baiklah" kata Ino, mengangkat dua buah dus berisi steroform dan karton berbagai warna.

Ino berjalan pelan, berusaha menghindari kemungkinan ia akan terjatuh mengingat kardus besar yang dibawanya menghalangi pandangannya dari jalan. Gadis _blonde_ itu meraba lantai di depannya dengan kaki kanannya. Tidak ada lantai. Seperti dugaannya, ia sudah di ujung tangga. Ino sudah hampir melangkah ke tangga kalau seseorang tidak memeluknya dari belakang, membuat kardus paling atas jatuh dan isinya berantakan di tangga.

"_Geez..._apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?!" omel orang itu. Ino mendelik padanya. Wajahnya pucat, mungkin lebih pucat dibanding Sakura. Rambutnya pendek dan lurus sekali. Matanya hitam legam dan tangan kirinya memegang kanvas dan plastik berisi alat lukis. Yang paling penting lagi, dia laki-laki.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Lihat! Gara-gara kau mengagetkanku, barangku jatuh semua!" omel Ino balik, menunjuk steroform dan karton yang berceceran di tangga.

Orang itu memandang Ino datar seolah musibah yang menimpa Ino sama sekali bukan salahnya. "Dengar, ya, gadis cerewet. Kalau aku tidak menahan tubuhmu, yang patah bukan Cuma steroform itu saja, tapi tulangmu juga!"

Rahang Ino jatuh seiring kepergian laki-laki itu. Dengan diikuti gerutuan-gerutuan kecil, Ino berjalan menuruni tangga, memberesi perlengkapan kelasnya yang sudah separo hancur. Laki-laki itu akan ia ingat wajahnya dan ketika mereka bertemu lagi, Ino akan memastikan si pucat iu mendapat hadiah tinju darinya!

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Wednesday, **__**October 9**__**, 2013**_

_**Chemistry Class**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Shikamaru memperhatikan ketika teman-teman sekelasnya berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari menghias kelas. Papan tulis mereka tutupi dengan menggunakan sebuah tirai panjang berwarna hitam dan emas. Meja-meja mereka sulap menjadi kursi pelanggan dan meja _barista_ lengkap dengan peralatan pembuat kopi lainnya. Shikamaru bersyukur kalau ayah Hinata bersedia meminjamkan peralatan pembuat kopi dari salah satu _cafe_ mereka untuk festival ini.

Shikamaru berdiri di depan kelas dengan gaya malasnya yang biasa, membuat teman-temannya berhenti bekerja selama sesaat demi mendengarkan si ketua kelas bicara. Shikamaru membawa secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, _minna_. Ibiki-_sensei_ sudah memberiku hasil audisi dua hari yang lalu" kata Shikamaru mengawali. Atmosfer kelas mendadak berubah. Beberapa orang yang berharap lolos mulai berdoa dengan khusuk sementara yang tidak berminat sama sekali pada festival—seperti Sakura—cuek-cuek saja.

Shikamaru berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pengumumannya. "Baiklah. Yang akan menjadi pasangan duet untuk festival nanti adalah—

—Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura".

Sakura memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara Sasuke diam saja di tempatnya duduk. "Aku keberatan" kata Sakura.

"Aku juga keberatan!" teriak Karin tidak terima. "Bagaimana mungkin si gadis es itu pantas berduet dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka ketika beberapa orang ikut menyuarakan keberatannya atas keputusan Ibiki. Sakura sendiri memilih diam saja. Dia memang bermaksud untuk tidak ikut serta dalam kegiatan festival ini. Jadi lebih baik jika ia tidak terpilih dalam duet ini.

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi pasangan duet Sasuke, Karin?" tanya Shikamaru sarkastik.

Karin tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku!" jawabnya percaya diri. Sasuke terkekeh sebelum akhirnya berdiri menghampiri Karin. Karin yang dihampiri Sasuke diam saja dengan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Aku tidak mau duet denganmu" kata Sasuke ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan Karin. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu kemudian berjalan ke depan Sakura sambil memandang tepat ke arah manik _emerald_ gadis itu.

"Ikut aku" kata Sasuke pelan sebelum menarik lengan Sakura keluar kelas.

"Yah...kurasa Sasuke dan Sakura setuju" gumam Shikamaru, menggaruk lagi rambutnya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauhi kelas mereka dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia hanya diam saja ditarik Sasuke sementara ia bisa saja membanting laki-laki itu dan meninggalkannya terkapar di lorong. Meski berjalan di belakang dan Sakura menderita minus, ia bisa melihat kalau telinga Sasuke berubah menjadi merah. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di atap sekolah ketika Sakura kembali sadar pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Dia itu Uchiha, Sakura. Ingatlah!_

Suara dalam dirinya mengingatkan Sakura kalau ia harusnya menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Dengan sekali hentakan, genggaman Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Sakura mengambil nafas sebelum kembali lagi mempertahankan air wajah dinginnya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

"Kukira aku sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas padamu kalau aku membencimu, Uchiha" kata Sakura dingin. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Sasuke diam saja, memandang Sakura tepat di matanya. Mata hitam Sasuke yang segelap malam seolah membuat Sakura tenggelam. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajah, memandang awan yang berarak-arakan di atasnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengerti kalau kau tak mengatakannya, Haruno" kata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berjalan selangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Aku membencimu" kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" selangkah lebih dekat.

"Ya" Sakura menjauhi Sasuke yang mulai mendekat. Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke mendekat, dan selangkah demi selangkah juga Sakura menjauh.

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu, Haruno" kata Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku!"

Sasuke terkekeh, kekehan lembut yang jarang sekali dikeluarkannya. "Menyebutmu begitu membuatku merasa lega".

"Lega?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah...seperti mengetahui sesuatu tentang orang yang kau sukai yang tidak diketahui orang lain" jawab Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda" kata Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu lagi. "Tidak...aku serius".

"Tidak mungkin" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang mendekatinya. Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu atap dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku sendiri di atap, memandang kepergiannya.

"Bodoh".

-**to be continued-**

* * *

Oke, sorry banget ini baru update lagi kkk~ untuk yg suka ff dormitory, tunggu saja yaaa hari ini akan update kkk!

Q : Kok ga dibatalin? kalo Sakura tau gimana?

A : hhh~ masih rahasia Illahi tuh kkk

Q : gimana cara Sakura ngatasin Karin?

A ; hanya dia yang tahu~

Q ; Kenapa Shion dan Karin jadi mimpi buruk buat Sasuke dan Naruto?

A ; kalo gasalah udah aku jelasin disitu atau di chap sebelumnya hehe

Q ; chap 4 ada Namikaze Menma? Hubungan sama Naruto apa?

A : aku juga ga sadar masukin Menma hahaha. nanti aku cek. dan Naruto emang anak tunggal. jadi kalaupun Menma ada, dia cuma kerabat aja

Q : Fic ini berapa chap?

A : aku aja sekarang masih project chap 14. ditunggu aja ya hehe. udah hampir selesai semua kok

oke readers! sekian balasan reviewnyaaa. keep reading!


	8. Second Confession

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Tidak terima _review_ atau kritik yang menjatuhkan. Hanya membuka kritik dan komentar sopan yang membangun!  
**

**·**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

·

·

·

* * *

**Second Confession**

_**Autumn**_

_**Free time**_

_**Friday, October 11, 2013**_

_**Music Class**_

_**2nd Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Sakura berusaha keras menghindari Sasuke sejak kejadian di atap tempo hari. Gadis itu memindahkan parkiran mobilnya ke parkiran umum, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian setiap pulang sekolah karena _bugatti_nya. Sakura juga berusaha meminimalisir kemungkinan ia bertemu Sasuke di kelas dengan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Sayangnya, gadis itu harus terjebak bersama Sasuke Uchiha tiga jam setiap hari untuk persiapan duet mereka. Sakura patut menghela nafas lega karena selama tiga jam itu, Ibiki-_sensei_ selalu mendampingi mereka bersama dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. Jadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan menjelaskan apapun pada Sakura.

Karena menurut Sakura memang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kejadian di atap dua hari lalu, pernyataan Sasuke padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang harus dilupakan Sakura dan tidak akan diulanginya lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kalau darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Sasuke adalah darah yang sama yang ada dalam tubuh orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ulang sekali lagi" kata Kurenai.

Ibiki mulai memainkan pianonya, menghasilkan lantunan melodi-melodi indah nan lembut yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terhanyut di dalamnya. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berhadapan, seolah mereka tidak menganggap ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua.

Sasuke menyanyikan bait demi bait dengan baik. Perlahan-lahan, kakinya berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Mata _emerald_ milik Sakura seolah menyedotnya. Ada berbagai macam emosi terpendam di dalamnya. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka. Laki-laki itu seolah ingin menyampaikan banyak hal lewat nyanyian dan gerakan tubuhnya, dan Sakura menyadari itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri duet mereka dengan sukses tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masing-masing. Kurenai dan Ibiki bertepuk tangan dan berkata cukup untuk hari ini. Sakura yang pertama kali memutus kontak matanya dengan Sasuke dan membungkuk. Kembali ke ekspresi dinginnya yang kaku sebelum meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

_**Day 2 Konoha Gakkuen Festival**_

_**Tuesday, October 15 , 2013**_

_**Public Parking**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

_**8.13 AM**_

Festival Konoha Gakkuen adalah festival terbesar yang pernah diadakan di Jepang. Bahkan perdana menteri selalu menyempatkan diri hadir dalam kegaiatan itu di sela kesibukannya. Kepopuleran Konoha Gakkuen juga membuat sekolah itu disambangi turis-turis mancanegara. Sakura yang biasanya datang pagi malah datang jam sembilan pagi ketika hari festival. Gadis itu memasuki parkiran _private_ yang disediakan Tsunade—bibinya—khusus untuk beberapa orang saja termasuk dirinya. Tepat ketika Sakura memarkirkan _bugatti_nya, sebuah _volkswagen eos_ putih susu terparkir di sampingnya.

Sudah kebiasaan Sakura untuk tidak memperhatikan orang lain, jadi gadis itu santai-santai saja ketika mengunci mobil dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Pintu _volkswagen_ itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Karin keluar dari mobilnya dengan pandangan aneh ke arah _bugatti_ _veyron_ yang pemiliknya sedang berjalan luwes dengan pakaian kasual ke arah bangunan sekolah.

Rambut _pink_?

Sakura?!

* * *

_**Chemistry Class (Coffee shop 11-A)**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Kelas Sakura tampak ramai dikunjungi pelanggan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis _junior high_ dan _kouhai_ yang ingin melihat _barista-barista_ tampan yang bekerja di _coffee shop_ yang dibuka kelasnya. Untuk kesuksesan festival tahun ini, Tsunade memperbolehkan setiap kelas bekerja sama. Termasuk dalam peminjaman pegawai. Karena kelas Sakura kekurangan tenaga, akhirnya Shikamaru menarik tiga orang _barista_ dari kelas sebelah.

Ketika Sakura masuk, teriakan ada dimana-mana. Di paling ujung, yang sedang membuat _cappuchino_ adalah Naruto, pegawai yang diambil dari kelas C. Disampingnya, yang sedang membuat _milchschaum_ di atas _macchiato_ adalah Neji, _sunbae_ mereka dan kakak kandung Hinata Hyuuga. Di tengah, yang sedang membuat secangkir _espresso_ adalah Sasuke. Di sisi kiri Sasuke, yang sedang membuat _vanilla latte,_ adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat yang bukan dari kelas Sakura dan yang terakhir yang menjadi petugas kasir adalah Shikamaru.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Neji yang baru selesai menyajikan minuman. Kakak laki-laki dari Hinata Hyuuga itu memandang Sakura datar sebelum kemudian kembali berkutat dengan cangkir dan kopi. Sakura mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja pesanan sebelum akhirnya sebuah cangkir dengan kopi berwarna hitam didorong ke arahnya.

"Satu buah _espresso_. Silahkan" kata Neji datar.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sakura, gadis itu mengambil gelas kopinya kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir.

Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian para _barista_ tampan yang terlihat menghentikan kegiatan mereka selama beberapa detik dan memandang Neji. Hanya Shikamaru—mengingat dia bukan _barista_ dan dia terlalu malas memikirkan orang lain—yang tampak tidak peduli. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah orang yang paling terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala mereka seperti sebuah gasing dan membuat mereka pusing.

"Satu _espresso_" kata Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Tiga ribu _yen_" jawab Shikamaru santai. Sakura mengangguk singkat sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Beberapa gadis di belakang yang tampaknya _fans_ Neji mulai _grasak-grusuk_ membicarakan Sakura. Dari yang dapat Sakura dengar, mereka terganggu karena Sakura tampak akrab dengan Neji bahkan _barista_ tampan itu memberi Sakura kopi sebelum Sakura berkata apa-apa.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bisik salah seorang gadis.

"Dia cantik sekali!"

Sakura diam saja. Gadis itu merasa tidak harus menganggap serius ucapan gadis-gadis di belakangnya. Sakura sudah sering jadi bahan pembicaraan. Marganya yang tidak dicantumkan, atau kenapa dia selalu datang lebih awal dan pulang lebih terlambat dari yang lainnya, atau soal persahabatannya dengan anak keluarga Yamanaka, atau juga soal sikapnya yang seolah punya dinding yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, menjaganya dari orang lain. Belakangan ini, orang-orang mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya yang kelihatan membawa _Bugatti_ ke sekolah. Sakura selalu diam saja dan dia tidak peduli. Tapi rasanya...aneh. Mereka tidak mengenalinya?

Sakura duduk di kursi kosong di tengah kelas, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum kembali bekerja. Padahal duet mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi tapi Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum latihan lagi sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Neji-_senpai¸_ siapa dia? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau dia suka _espresso_?" tanya Naruto polos. Namikaze muda itu bertanya ditengah kesibukannya membuat segelas _macchiato_.

Neji mengangkat bahu, tangannya dengan cekatan mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru dicuci dan meletakkannya di rak. "Kami sering bertemu" jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke memandang lagi gadis yang tadi berjalan ke arah Neji. Rambut _pink_? Tidak ada anak berambut _pink_ mencolok seperti itu di sekolah ini selain Sakura Haruno, kan? Kalau begitu itu si...Haruno? Tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu Sakura mengingat dia tampak sangat berbeda hari ini.

"Bertemu? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tepat ketika Neji menggeleng, Sasuke merasa seperti beban sejuta ton yang ditimpakan padanya hilang.

"Dia hanya sering berkunjung ke _Byakugan's_, dan aku sering melayaninya" jawab Neji. _Byakugan's_ adalah _coffee_ _shop_ yang dikelola sendiri oleh Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat gadis-gadis yang mengantri di depannya histeris. Naruto memperhatikan _frienemy_nya itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Belakangan ini Sasuke bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Shikamaru tampak langsung mengerti begitu melihat senyuman Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

Mungkin _best buddy_nya yang satu itu sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

_**Restroom; Mathematic Class (Maid cafe 11-C)**_

_**2nd Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Sakura tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini. _Well_, dia memang memakai make-up tipis dan mengikat rambutnya meski biasanya dia lebih senang pergi ke sekolah tanpa riasan dan membiarkan rambut _pink_nya acak-acakan. Tapi hal sekecil itu tentunya tidak akan menyebabkan perubahan yang terlalu signifikan pada keseluruhan penampilannya sampai menarik perhatian semua orang, kan?

Sakura berjalan memasuki toilet. Bahkan di dalam toilet pun gadis-gadis memandanginya dengan tatapan terpesona. Sungguh berbeda dengan tatapan mereka setiap harinya. Sakura berdiri di depan cermin, memandang dirinya.

Ini...dia?

Di depannya, ada gadis yang sangat cantik sampai rasanya Sakura tidak percaya kalau itu dirinya sendiri. Sebuah _jeans_ usang warna _denim_, kaos tanpa lengan warna hitam dan jaket _baseball_ biru muda yang dipakainya tampak lebih mewah dan lebih bagus dari seharusnya. Rambut _pink_nya yang diikat agak berantakan membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Putih, mulus tanpa cacat dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Sakura tidak percaya ia bisa bertransformasi sejauh ini.

"Ya Tuhan, _forehead_! Aku tidak percaya sahabatku tumbuh jadi wanita cantik seperti ini!" jerit Ino histeris ketika Sakura berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa siswa memandang Sakura takjub sementara yang dipandangi mulai berjalan masuk sambil melepas topi yang melekat di kepalanya.

"Berisik, _pig_. Aku pesan satu _pancake_ buatanmu, dong! Aku lapar sekali!" keluh Sakura begitu memasuki _maid cafe_ yang sudah cukup ramai itu.

Ino memasang pose hormat sambil nyengir lebar. Sudah lama sekali sejak Sakura terlihat _relax_ dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak ibunya meninggal, semua yang gadis itu pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa mengambil alih Haruno Group secepat mungkin agar ia bisa secepatnya mengusir ibu tirinya dari rumahnya.

"Kau tampil jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Ino sambil menyajikan _pancake_ stoberi kesukaan Sakura di atas meja.

"Jam dua" jawab Sakura singkat. Gadis itu menatap lapar _pancake_ di depannya sebelum langsung melahapnya.

"Jangan sampai kau tidak datang" kata Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

Ino mengangguk semangat.

* * *

_**Hall Konoha Gakkuen**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

_Hall_ Konoha Gakkuen sudah dipenuhi banyak sekali orang yang akan menonton pertunjukan. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang masih memakai kostum festival mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat seorang _Onibaba_ berjalan santai ke tengah dan duduk di sebelah seorang _maid_ dan menakut-nakuti siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Sasuke memandang kostumnya sendiri. Kostum _Aladdin_ ini membuatnya malu dan mengekspos otot perutnya dengan jelas. Rambut Sasuke yang biasa ia tata gaya pantat ayam sekarang tampak terurai, tertutup sebuah topi bundar berwarna merah.

"Wow, Sakura-_san_! Aku kehilangan kata-kataku!" komentar seorang _crew_ d][ari dewan siswa. Sasuke mencari asal suara itu dan menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura menanggapi gadis itu dengan _thanks_ singkat sebelum berjalan ke samping Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat memakai pakaian _Jasmine_. Tentu saja kulit Sakura lebih putih dibanding _Jasmine_ dalam dongeng, tapi perbedaan itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dari sang putri.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya mari kita lihat penampilan duet dari kelas 2-A!" sahut MC diatas panggung. Laki-laki bernama Rock Lee itu memberi kode pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ia melihat mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca, dan dia tidak ingin tahu kenapa.

"Kuharap tidak ada _skinship_ disini, Uchiha" dengus Sakura sebelum gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu ke atas panggung.

"Aku tidak janji" kekeh Sasuke pelan.

Sorakan meriah bergema di berbagai sisi _hall_ Konoha Gakkuen. Entah dari _fanclub_ Sasuke yang masih belum menyerah mendekati sang pangeran sekolah, atau dari para laki-laki yang mendadak _nosebleed_ melihat Sakura yang tampak seperti orang lain setelah disentuh alat bernama _make up_. Sasuke berdecak sebentar, kesal melihat banyak sekali laki-laki yang mulai memuji-muji Sakura karena kecantiakannya.

Lantunan melodi yang dihasilkan orkestra terbaik Konoha Gakkuen membuat _hall_ menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun suara ketika Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berdiri diatas menara buatan dengan tatapan lembut. Penonton dibuat terpana karena untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke Uchiha bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

_**[Sasuke] I can show you the world...**_

_**Shining shimmering splendid**_

_**Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Sasuke memandang _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kakinya perlahan-lahan membawanya mendekati menara buatan dimana Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride..**_

Sasuke berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu lewat lagu ini, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura. Gadis itu tahu pesan apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan untuknya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi.

_**A whole new world...**_

_**A new fantastic point of view..**_

_**No one to tell us no or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only draming**_

Suara Sasuke begitu dalam dan merdu. Seolah lagu ini memang diciptakan untuk mengimbangi suaranya dan _manly_ dan menenangkan. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Tapi tatapan gadis itu mulai menghangat, tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak seolah dapat menggapai Sakura dari bawah, membuat penonton menahan nafas.

_**[Sakura] A whole now world..**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But now from way up here, it's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you..**_

Sakura menyambung lagunya, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, gadis itu tersenyum pada penonton sambil berjalan menuruni menara buatan. Sasuke terpana, senyuman pertama yang dilihatnya dari Sakura membuat jantungnya bekerja diluar kendali. Para penonton terpana. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sakura di akademi ini, Sakura tersenyum. Dan demi _Kami-sama!_ Senyumannya manis sekali!

_**A whole new world (Sasuke : don't you dare close your eyes)**_

_**A hundred thousand things to see (Sakura : Hold your breath, it's get better)**_

_**[Both] I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**[Sakura] I can't go back to where I used to be**_

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Sakura menyambutnya sambil terus bernyanyi. Sakura mengerti. Otaknya menolak, tapi tangannya bergerak sendiri menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Lembut, tangan Sakura sangat lembut sampai rasanya bisa meleleh kapanpun kalau Sasuke menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

_**[Sasuke] A whole new world**_

_**With new horizon to persue**_

_**[Both] I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan, saling berbagi pesan lewat tatapan. Sakura berharap ada sedikit kebohongan dari mata sekelam malam yang dipandangnya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah keyakinan yang terlalu teguh. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Berusaha memberi pesan lewat matanya pada Sasuke.

_**[Sakura] A whole new world**_

_**[Sasuke] A new fantastic point of view**_

_**[Both] No one to tell us no or where to go**_

_**[Sakura] Or say we're only draming**_

_**[Sasuke] A whole new world (every turn to surprise)**_

_**With new horizon to persue**_

_**[Both] I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**[Sakura] Anywhere**_

_**[Sasuke] There's time to spare**_

_**[Sakura] Let me share**_

_**[Sasuke] This whole new world**_

_**[Both] With you...**_

Sakura adalah orang yang pertama kali melepas semua kontak yang tejadi di antara mereka. Sorakan tepuk tangan tedengar di segala penjuru. Ino yang duduk di bangku depan langsung memberikan _standing applause_ sambil menangis. Sakura memberi _wink_ pada Ino sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Otaknya berputar cepat, memikirkan apakah Sasuk mengerti atau tidak.

Segera setelah memberi salam, Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke, bermaksud kembali ke _backstage_ sebelum tangan Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya dengan kuat dan menahannya.

"Sakura..." _many thanks_, _microphone_ yang dipakai Sasuke masih berfungsi dengan baik jadi suara dalamnya yang tenang terdengar di berbagai penjuru _hall_.

Sakura membeku.

"Aku mencintaimu..." lirih Sasuke, membuat penontoh _shock_ seketika. Ada yang terpana, seperti Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Karin. Ada yang langsung bersorak seperti kerumunan siswa di sisi kiri, atau berteriak histeris seperti sekumpulan _fans_ Sasuke yang patah hati.

Sakura menggeleng sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak pecaya. Dengan segenap tenaganya, Sakura menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sasuke sebelum berlari memasuki _backstage_, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran kacau. Rupanya laki-laki itu tidak mengerti...

Sasuke diam di tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti pesan Sakura. Uchiha muda itu mengerti dengan jelas. Pesan Sakura begitu jelas disampaikannya lewat kontak mata tadi. Sasuke mengerti pesan itu, untuk itulah dia diam saja.

_Jangan datang padaku, jangan mengharapkanku._

**_-to be continued-_**

* * *

helooooooo hehe maaf ya lama update ya? :p maklum sibuk kuliah xixixi. fyi, aku ga punya jadwal update karena emang sibuknya aku suka ga tentu gitu hehe. mohon doanya buat UTSku minggu ini ya ^^ untuk yang nunggu ff yang lain, sabar ya. aku lagi blm nemu waktu buat nulis nih u,u gomenasaiiiii

okeeeee ini balasan pertanyaannya yaaa :)

Q : Sasuke nyatain perasaannya pas di atap?

A : iya :)

Q : prolognya isi hati berapa orang?

A : itu isi hati sakura dan sasuke. maaf belum rapi karena di post waktu baru bikin akun hehe

Q : Naruto sama Shion/Hinata? Karin sama siapa?

A : Naruto udah sama Hinata. aku udah klop sama couple ini. untuk Karin, aku belum nemu karakter yang cocok untuk dia hehe. di BTI ini, sepertinya fokus ke SasuSaku dulu. mungkin akan ada fanfict sendiri untuk tokoh lain. tunggu aja :)

Yang nanya segitu aja? :) thanks yaaaa atas reviewnyaaa. aku sayang kalian /tebar cium/


	9. Jealous

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

·

·

·

* * *

**Jealous**

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Friday, October 25, 2013**_

_**Free time**_

_**Physics Class**_

_**2nd Building, 1st Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Penampilan Sakura dan Sasuke di festival akademi seminggu lalu benar-benar membuat Konoha Gakkuen gempar. Selama seminggu, kabar pernyataan cinta Sasuke menjadi _headline_ di buletin sekolah. Foto pertunjukan mereka sampai terpampang di _website_ sekolah dan _mading_. Semua orang bertanya-tanya apa itu benar-benar bukan bagian dari pertunjukan kelas 2-A. Mereka sampai berbondong-bondong mendatangi kelas Sasuke untuk bertanya tentang itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan skenario kami! Pergi kalian!" bentak Shikamaru kesal karena jadwal tidurnya diganggu mulut-mulut berisik para pencari berita.

Sejak Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya di acara festival itu, Sakura menghindari berbagai macam bentuk interaksi dengan laki-laki itu. Gadis itu bahkan mengganti tempat duduk kesukaannya dengan Hinata dan sekarang duduk dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Towa Asakura. Sasuke ingin duduk dengan gadis itu lagi, menghabiskan waktunya memandangi Sakura, menggodanya di jam makan siang dan mengobrol dengannya—meski selama ini hanya Sasuke yang bicara dan Sakura hanya menggumam. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat Sakura lebih marah dari ini.

Hari itu, setelah meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura tidak terlihat selama beberapa hari. Gadis itu tidak datang ke sekolah selama tiga hari setelahnya. Ino Yamanaka membungkam mulutnya, tidak bersedia berkata apapun yang menyangkut Sakura. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Karin. Gadis itu ingin sekali memotong-motong tubuh Sakura mengingat gadis itu dengan lancang berani mengambil perhatian Sasuke-_nya_.

Karin selalu berhasil menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke sejak mereka masih kecil. Sasuke pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan tidak menyukai tindakannya tapi ia tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp, jadi Karin tentu saja punya banyak sekali alasan untuk berdekatan dengan pangeran Uchiha itu.

Hal itu menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung Karin dalam melancarkan aksinya. Terlebih, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah menggubris gadis manapun yang mendekatinya. Sampai sekarang. Tepatnya sampai Karin melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia iri, benar-benar iri. Sasuke seolah membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk Sakura. Ia membuka bagian dirinya yang lain saat berada di dekat gadis itu, membuat Karin semakin gerah. Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Sasuke, laki-laki itu tak pernah menganggapnya istimewa. Sekalipun tidak.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Karin ingin memotong-motong gadis itu secepatnya.

* * *

_**Sunday, October 27, 2013**_

_**Uzumaki's Private Apartment**_

_**Dinner time**_

Matahari sudah kembali ke tempat beristirahatnya di barat. Konoha mulai menyalakan cahayanya yang kerlap kerlip di malam hari. Seorang gadis berambut _scarlet_ dengan pakaian mandinya sedang duduk di depan sebuah jendela besar yang jadi tempat favoritnya sejak datang ke Konoha. Suara pintu terbuka sama sekali tidak membuatnya terganggu. Seorang pria dewasa berbadan besar masuk, menghormat pada Karin. Pria itu—Juugo—yang juga adalah _butler_ pribadinya, sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Maafkan aku, _ojou-sama_. Semua informasi tentang Sakura dilindungi dan hampir tidak ada yang dapat ditembus.." kata Juugo, menundukkan kepalanya ketika bicara meski Karin sendiri membelakanginya.

"Kau bilang _hampir,_ berarti masih ada yang kau dapat, kan?"

"_Ha'i_ _ojou-sama_" jawab Juugo. "Gadis itu sepertinya mendapat perlindungan keluarga Senju".

"Senju? Keluarga bangsawan sekelas Senju melindunginya? Hmm...menarik"

"Dan...kemunculan Sakura di Konoha Gakkuen tampaknya terjadi tidak lama setelah putri keluarga Haruno dikabarkan menghilang" kata Juugo lagi.

Karin tersentak. Secepat kilat, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah Juugo dan menatap _butler_ itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Haruno, kau bilang?!" mata Karin yang beriris merah membelalak tidak percaya. Juugo sendiri hanya mengangguk kalem.

_Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia membawa mobil semewah itu ke sekolah_.Batin Karin

"Apa lagi yang kau dapat?" tanya Karin.

"Berdasarkan arsip-arsip dari media dua tahun yang lalu, ibu Sakura Haruno diberitakan meninggal tidak lama setelah ayahnya menikah lagi" jelas Juugo.

"Dan dengan siapa ayahnya menikah?"

"Rin, Nona. Rin Uchiha"

Sudut bibir Karin terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Menarik..." gumamnya.

Juugo memandangi nona mudanya itu dengan tatapan gusar. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia melayani Karin sebagai _butler_ dan mulai menganggap gadis itu seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Karin selalu menyuruhnya menyelidiki gadis-gadis tak bersalah yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Sasuke. Biasanya hal itu tidak pernah berakhir baik. Juugo memandang kota Konoha yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu malam sambil memikirkan gadis yang kemungkinan akan jadi incaran Karin berikutnya.

Sakura Haruno. Semoga dia beruntung.

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 30, 2013**_

_**Lunch time**_

_**Mathematic Class; Backyard**_

_**2nd Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

Bel makan siang adalah hal yang paling ditunggu siswa kelas 2-A hari ini. Terlebih, pelajaran mereka sebelum makan siang adalah Kalkulus, dan yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu adalah si _Ular_. Tepatnya, Orochimaru. Siswa Konoha Gakkuen selalu melakukan _voting_ untuk menentukan _rating_ para guru yang mengajar mereka dan Orochimaru selalu mendapat posisi terbawah di kategori guru favorit.

Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Sasuke dan Sakura bicara. Gadis itu benar-benar menghindarinya sampai Sasuke rasanya mau gila. Laki-laki itu tidak dapat memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik karena sepajang jam pelajaran, ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Kantung mata Sasuke juga terlihat lebih gelap dan lebih besar setiap harinya karena laki-laki itu mendadak mengidap _insomnia_ akut setiap malamnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih, _Teme_?" keluh Naruto. Laki-laki berambut kuning mencuat itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya yang katanya berpenampilan seperti mayat hidup.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal ditolak Sakura, ya?" tanya Naruto _to-the-point_. Akibatnya, tangan Sasuke dengan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"_TEME!_" raung Naruto kesakitan. Sasuke cuek saja, mengabaikan keberadaan sahabatnya itu dan memandangi taman belakang sekolah dari kursinya.

Naruto mendengus kesal sekaligus kasihan. Penasaran, ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. _Well_, kebiasaan baru Sasuke sejak kenal Sakura adalah...melamun. Laki-laki itu melamun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Persis seperti ayam yang ingin menikah di peternakan neneknya di Kanada. Naruto mencari kalau-kalau ada yang menarik dari taman belakang. Gedung mereka ada di bagian terpisah dari gedung tingkat sepuluh dan dua belas. Gedung ini bersebelahan dengan gedung olahraga dan membelakangi taman sekolah yang ditanami banyak pohon.

Oh, Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk seolah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Pantas saja Sasuke mengabaikannya, bahkan mengabaikan jus tomat kesukaannya. Naruto ikut mengamati Sakura yang sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan dua temannya.

Eh, tunggu, apa?

Kalau diamati lagi, memang ada tiga gadis disana. Mereka masing-masing memangku sebuah kotak _bento_ dan tampak terlarut dalam obrolan santai. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh mengingat Sakura selama ini hanya memiliki satu teman. _Well,_ itu yang sedang memakan nasi dengan wajah datar pasti Sakura, mengingat rambutnya sangat mencolok. Lalu yang sedang mengobrol sambil meminum jus itu si Yamanaka, lalu yang mengobrol dengan Yamanaka itu...Hyuuga?

Hinata Hyuuga?

"Hey, _Teme_, si Hyuuga itu dekat dengan Sakura, ya?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, mereka sudah bertiga sejak kau bilang padaku Hyuuga digencet Karin" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti sebelum mendadak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang _horror_ seolah habis melihat hantu.

"_TEME!_" teriak Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini lebih histeris dan lebih keras sampai membuat Shikamaru hampir terjungkal dari tempatnya tidur.

"BERISIK!" umpat Sasuke, kesal setengah mati.

"Kau...kau...sejak kapan ka..kau..."

"Cepat katakan, _Dobe_" kata Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Sejak kapan kau...bicara panjang lebar...begitu?" kata Naruto terbata-bata. "Kau tahu, kan, biasanya kau hanya menanggapiku dengan 'Hn' atau 'Aa' atau malah diam saja! Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, kau memperhatikan sekitarmu, _Teme!_"

Sasuke berdecih, "Saa" jawabnya mau-mau tidak-tidak.

"_Teme_..." rengek Naruto, tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke yang memang selalu tidak memuaskan.

"Kalian...kenapa berisik sekali?!" tegur Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

"Heh, Z_ombie_, mau apa kau kesini?" omel Naruto. Ia memang punya semacam kenangan buruk dengan Sai karena sejak awal, laki-laki itu terus saja meledeknya soal berbagai hal.

Yah, Naruto memang bodoh, tapi, kan, dia tidak harus meledeknya setiap saat!

"Aku mau mengembalikan catatan matematika yang kupinjam dari Shikamaru minggu lalu" jawab Sai. "Kalian sedang lihat apa, sih?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar, kemudian mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak mau menjawab. Sai hanya tersenyum, _fake smile_ seperti biasanya. Mata hitamnya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan menemukan objek pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke sebelumnya. Di taman belakang sekolah, tiga gadis yang tampaknya masih belum sadar kalau diperhatikan tampak sedang asyik mengobrol—sebenarnya hanya dua yang mengobrol dan yang satu lagi sedang medengarkan musik.

Gadis yang paling kiri—jika dilihat dari arah pandang Sai—adalah gadis yang tempo hari berduet dengan Sasuke diatas panggung. Gadis yang belakangan jadi buah bibir siswa Konoha Gakkuen, Sakura. Gadis yang berambut _indigo_ itu pastilah Hinata Hyuuga, ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan Neji. Lalu yang ditengah itu...rambut _blonde_, poni panjang dan secantik _barbie_.

Gadis yang mengomelinya di tangga.

"Hei, itu yang berambut _blonde_, siapa?" tanya Sai pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah ikut mengamati lagi.

"Oh, itu Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Dia sekelas denganku" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ino Yamanaka, ya? Menarik..." gumam Sai.

Sementara tiga _stalker_ di lantai tiga masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di kelas, Sakura mematikan _iPod_ yang sejak tadi menghujani telinganya dengan lagu. Sejak Hinata Hyuuga masuk ke lingkaran kecilnya dengan Ino, Sakura entah bagaimana merasa lebih ringan. Sejak Ino—yang _talk active_—bermain bersamanya, Sakura merasa gadis itu terlalu banyak terbebani dengan kebiasaan menyendirinya.

"Hinata...aku pernah dengar _gossip_..." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Hyuuga. _Obaa-san_ ini memang hobi bergosip" kata Sakura memotong pembicaraan Ino. Hinata terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_. Bukankah gadis memang senang bicara?" kata Hinata kalem.

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan _'tuh-kan_' miliknya yang ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu cuek.

"Kau...suka si...Namikaze, ya? Benar?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menjitak Ino tepat di puncak kepalanya yang membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Hei! Sakit, tahu!" keluh Ino.

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang salah, Yamanaka-_san_! Lihat!" Sakura menunjuk Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting. Bahkan gadis itu memerah sampai ke telinganya. Sakura menghela nafas dan menghampiri Hinata yang hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia membantu Hinata bersandar di batang pohon sambil memandang Ino yang terlihat kesal.

"Pfft...Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa lepas melihat kedua temannya. Wajah Ino dan Hinata benar-benar merah untuk alasan yang berbeda. Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga dan Ino merajuk sambil membuat ekspresi wajah menggelikan. Ino dan Hinata berpandangan sebentar sebelum ikut tertawa lepas.

Selagi ketiga gadis itu sibuk tertawa di taman belakang, ketiga laki-laki yang sedang menjadi _stalker_ di lantai tiga tampak sudah tidak melihat ke arah mereka lagi. Sasuke tampak mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku meski dia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Naruto langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru sementara Sai terduduk lemas di lantai.

Yang paling penting, mereka bertiga sama-sama _blushing_.

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Friday, November 1, 2013**_

_**Geography Class**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

Konoha Gakkuen adalah akademi terbaik di seluruh Jepang, bahkan membawahi akademi lain yang berada dibawah naungan yayasan keluarga Senju lainnya. Sebagai akademi yang berada dalam yayasan yang sama, Konoha Gakkuen, Sunagakure Gakkuen, Academy of Otogakure, Kirigakure Gakkuen dan Academy of Iwa biasa mengadakan pertemuan antara dua sekolah diantara mereka untuk menjalin persahabatan.

Pertemuan itu adalah serangkaian acara _school trip_ yang dikhususkan bagi siswa tingkat sebelas. Para siswa akan berada di luar akademi selama seminggu penuh dan menjalani serangkaian kegiatan. Biasanya acaranya hanya mendengarkan alumni mereka berbicara, atau perwakilan dari dewan yayasan, lalu kegiatan sosial lainnya.

"Jadi, tiga hari lagi kita akan berangkat ke Karibia untuk menjalani _school trip_ selama seminggu. Persiapkan diri kalian!" kata Ibiki ketika ia mengisi jam kosong di kelas Sakura.

Sakura sudah mendengar kabar ini dari bibinya—Tsunade—sebelumnya. Tsunade meminta Sakura mengurus izin masuk di pulau itu mengingat gadis itu adalah pewaris dari seluruh aset Haruno _Group_—termasuk pulau pribadi di Karibia.

Ketika Ibiki keluar kelas, suasana yang tadinya tenang langsung berubah ramai. Gadis-gadis mulai membentuk grup mengobrol sendiri, sibuk bicara tentang pakaian apa yang akan mereka bawa atau sekolah mana yang nantinya akan bergabung dengan mereka. Para laki-laki juga ikut membentuk grup, mengobrol tentang gadis mana yang kira-kira akan menarik paling banyak perhatian.

Sasuke sendiri asyik melamun—entah sudah keberapa kalinya—di tempatnya duduk. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan para anak laki-laki di sekitarnya. Belakangan ini, Sasuke terlihat seperti tubuh tanpa raga. Dia tidak menanggapi obrolan apapun, bahkan tidak menghiraukan siapapun. Beberapa _fangirl_ Sasuke memanfaatkan ini untuk menempel pada di setiap kemungkinan, termasuk Karin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo ke pulang bersama!" ajak Karin riang, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dengan manja.

"..." Sasuke melirik gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu sekilas sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_..." kata Karin, kembali menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Diam kau" desis Sasuke tajam, memelototi Karin dengan mata hitamnya.

Karin membatu. Gadis itu merasa aliran darahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Mata hitam laki-laki itu seperti memendam banyak kesedihan, tidak sepperti biasanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya makin membenci Sakura...Haruno. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, gadis berambut merah itu berjalan keluar kelas, merajuk.

"_Ne..ne,_ menurutmu siapa yang akan terlihat paling cantik saat _ball_ nanti?" Sasuke mendengar seorang siswa memulai obrolan. _The Ball_ adalah pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan pada malam terakhir _school trip_.

_Cih, dasar orang-orang tidak penting_. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Menurutku Yamanaka dari kelas C itu cantik juga. Rambutnya kelihatan halus sekali" komentar yang lain.

_Yang benar saja..._

"Menurutku Karin Uzumaki lebih cantik".

_Kau pasti bercanda.._

"Tidak...tidak. Menurutku mereka kalah cantik kalau dibandingkan Sakura-_san_. Kau tahu, kan, penampilannya di festival sekolah lalu? Dia cantik sekali!"

Sasuke menoleh, memandang _horror_ pada orang yang barusan bicara. Matanya membesar hingga ukuran maksimal sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa matanya akan keluar dari rongganya. Mendengar laki-laki lain bicara tentang Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa ingin meledak. Belum cukup sampai situ, para laki-laki itu mulai melirik-lirik Sakura yang belakangan ini memilih mengikat rambutnya dan memakai sedikit _make up_—yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat terlalu kentara di wajahnya yang pucat.

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada Sasuke saat ia tiba-tiba saja menendang mejanya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Uchiha muda itu memandang Sakura yang malah mengabaikan keberadaannya. Sasuke membuang nafasnya dalam sekali hembusan keras dan langsung membawa Sakura—

—membawa dalam artian memanggulnya di pundak seolah Sakura adalah sebuah karung beras.

"Hei! Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura keras, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan brutal. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke mejanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan lalu membawanya pergi seperti seorang penculik. Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sasuke belakangan ini.

"Kubilang turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura lagi, mencoba menjambak rambut Sasuke sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke, "Berhenti menjambak rambutku!"

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku!"

"Kalau kuturunkan, kau akan jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu lagi!"

Sasuke berteriak keras sekali sampai orang-orang di lorong memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura memukul kepalanya keras sekali meski tidak mampu turun dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia menoleh memandang orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mulai berbisik-bisik. Ah dia merasa akan gila.

"Hei, Uchiha, berhentilah bertingkah gila dan turunkan aku sekarang!" omelnya kesal.

"Begitu..." gumam Sasuke pelan meski masih mencapai indera pendengaran Sakura.

"Apa?!"

Sasuke menoleh bersamaan dengan Sakura. Ia memandang wajah gadis itu yang sekarang dekat sekali. Benar, wajah marahnya imut sekali. Ketika Sakura marah, wajah pucatnya akan berubah menjadi merah dan alisnya akan bertaut. Matanya akan berkaca-kaca dan demi Tuhan, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _blushing_ karenanya.

"Jangan..."

"Jangan apa?! Turunkan aku!"

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu di depan orang lain selain aku"

Sakura melotot, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Si Uchiha ini rasanya bisa membuatnya mati di usia muda!

"Turunkan aku dasar gila!" teriak Sakura keras yang akhirnya percuma saja karena Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya.

Tanpa kedua manusia itu sadari, dua sosok gadis yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka tampak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Shion menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak tertarik sementara Karin berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meremukkan gelas _iced chocolate_ di genggamannya.

"Kurasa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai gadis itu" gumam Shion cuek. Ia melirik Karin yang tampak kesal setengah mati dari ekor matanya.

"Persetan!" dengus Karin. "Akan kupastikan ia tak bisa mendekati Sasuke seujung kukupun nanti!"

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Friday, November 1, 2013**_

_**Free time**_

_**Chemistry Class**_

_**1st Building, 3rd Floor**_

_**Sunagakure Gakkuen**_

Siang itu di Sunagakure siswa tingkat sebelas akademi Suna mulai ribut membicarakan _school trip_ yang akan diadakan di Karibia beberapa hari lagi. Semua orang tidak sabar menantikan perjalanan mereka ke Karibia apalagi tiga bersaudara Sabaku juga ikut serta. Tiga bersaudara Sabaku adalah selebriti Sunagakure Gakkuen mengingat mereka bertiga memiliki aura yang tidak biasa. Keluarga Sabaku adalah keluarga pemimpin Suna sejak delapan generasi ke belakang. Tiga bersaudara itu—Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara Sabaku—juga merupakan kerabat dari keluarga Senju.

"Karibia, ya?" gumam Temari ketika ia dan kedua saudaranya menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama di taman akademi.

"Kalau begitu mereka pasti menggunakan pulau pribadi keluarga Haruno" kata Kankurou. Remaja yang berprofesi sebagai pembuat boneka kayu itu asyik meminum kopi kaleng di tangannya.

"Mengingat hubungan di antara Haruno dan Senju, kemungkinan itu bisa sembilan puluh lima persen" kata Temari menanggapi.

"Kalau itu benar-benar pulau pribadi Grup Haruno, pasti menyenangkan!" kata Kankurou, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan minum kopinya. "Kudengar Grup Haruno memiliki _mansion_ mewah di pulau itu".

"Kudengar, tahun ini Iwa yang tidak ikut acara" kata Kankurou lagi.

"Aku penasaran sekolah mana yang akan ikut ke Karibia bersama kita" kata Temari.

"Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kita akan bertemu Konoha" Gaara yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai angkat bicara. Jarang sekali ia tertarik pada suatu pembicaraan disamping kegiatannya bermain rubik. Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring, senyuman khasnya. Memikirkan Konoha membuatnya kembali mengingat sahabat _pink_nya. Ah, rasanya rindu.

Temari dan Kankurou tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya saling bertukar pandang. Mereka memandang Gaara dengan tatapan maklum. Kalau menyangkut sahabat _pink_ mereka, Gaara bisa jadi orang lain rasanya.

"Yah...kurasa Gaara benar. Firasat Gaara belum pernah ada yang salah" kata Kankurou diiringi anggukan Temari.

**_to be continued.._**

* * *

um... hai guys. hehe

..

..

..

MAAFKAN AKUUUUU...

aduh ini udah hiatus lama banget ya ? maaf yaaa aku sibuk asliii -_- karena lagi magang di majalah kampus waktu itu juga lagi UAS /alibi/

asli deeeh

naaaah untuk kalian yang masih seneng baca fanfic ini, aku hargain banget :') kalian penyemangat aku bangettt :')

maaf yaa. untuk tiga bulan ke depan aku libur semester kok! jadi berusaha dikebut sampai END! :) tetap semangat baca! :)

nah, untuk yang nanya nanya, berikut ini akan aku balas :)

Q : Kapan Saku mau terima Sasu?

A : Saku cuma butuh waktu dan sedikit pencerahan kok hehe mana ada cewek yang tahan lama-lama mengabaikan Sasuke? :p

Q : Kenapa Saku kayak nolak Sasu padahal udah ada rasa?

A : Dear one, dia trauma sama Uchiha karena kematian ibunya :) mungkin itu alasannya/? mari tanyakan Sakura biar lebih jelas wkwk

Q (dari Nike dan Za-chan) : Lagu apa itu?

A : itu lagu OST Aladdin. judulnya A Whole New World yang dinyanyiin sama Peabo Bryson (kalo gasalah inget namanya)

Q : Kapan aksi bales dendamnya?

A : di saat klimaks/? wkwk

Q : taruhan Sasu sama Naru masih berlaku?

A : secara nggak langsung sih udah nggak. tapi di chapter selanjutnya nanti akan ada kejelasan dari entah Sasu atau Naru hehe

Q : gimana karin kalo sama sui aja?

A : hmm, saran yang bagus :) akan aku pertimbangkan yaaa. everything needs time hehe

Thanks to Musang Hitam-san yang katanya mau tetep baca fic ini walau harus nunggu setahun/? XD

Thanks to Za-chan, Ai-chan, Cherry-chan, Kei-kun, Sakuraaaa-chan, Lechi-chan, Frans, kikyu, Gadi, Kenshin, Uchiharu dan 131 orang yang sudah review! LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!

/Kiss/


	10. Gaara Sabaku dan Sasori Akasuna

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Gaara Sabaku dan Sasori Akasuna**

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Sunday, November 3, 2013**_

_**Sakura's room, Haruno's Mansion**_

_**4.12 PM**_

Sakura sibuk memilih-milih baju yang akan dibawanya ke Karibia ketika Ayame memasuki kamarnya diikuti Tsunade. Sakura memandang Tsunade datar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya. Tsunade Senju menghela nafas dan duduk di ranjang Sakura. Banyak sekali perubahan yang dirasakannya pada diri keponakan kesayangannya itu setelah kematian Mebuki.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menggunakan penerbangan yang sama denganku?" tanya Tsunade, entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu membujuk Sakura untuk ikut menaiki jet pribadi Grup Haruno.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, bibi. Pastikan saja Gekko_-san_, Namiashi-_san_ dan Uzuki _-san_ tidak memperlakukan aku seperti Haruno disana" jawab Sakura.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau malu memakai nama Haruno, tapi baiklah" kata Tsunade. "Salah seorang temanku melihat pertunjukanmu beberapa hari yang lalu dan menawarkan untuk merekrutmu di agensinya".

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Sakura singkat, bingung memilih antara _sweater_ rajut abu-abu polos atau sebuah _sweater_ putih tipis bergaris hitam di kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa? Suaramu bagus. Sayang kalau di sia-siakan.." kata Tsunade. "..dan pilih yang warna putih. Disana panas".

"Aku tinggal di keluarga Haruno bukan untuk menjadi penyanyi, bibi".

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu" Tsunade menyerah. "Oh, sekolah patner kita kali ini adalah Sunagakure Gakkuen. Aku tahu kau akan senang dengan berita ini".

Sakura memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu...apa Sabaku _siblings_ akan datang?"

Tsunade mengangguk dan anggukan itu sukses membuat Sakura mengharapkan banyak hal.

_**School trip-Day 1**_

_**Monday, November 4, 2013**_

_**Public Parking; Bus; Plane**_

_**Konoha Gakkuen**_

_**6.15 AM**_

Lima buah bus eksekutif yang sejak semalam diparkir di halaman Konoha Gakkuen mulai menarik perhatian sejak pagi. Di samping bus-bus mewah itu berbaris para siswa dari tiap kelas. Beberapa siswa dari tingkat sepuluh dan dua belas berkerumun di beberapa titik, sekedar melihat—untuk Sasuke, Naruto dan beberapa siswa populer, fans mereka seperti melakukan ritual pelepasan—kepergian para siswa tingkat sebelas.

Kelas Sakura termasuk kelas yang paling terkenal mengingat semua siswanya merupakan siswa _elite_ yang pastinya menarik banyak perhatian. Sejak pertunjukan di festival sekolah, Sakura menarik banyak perhatian dan menjadi pusat iri hati para siswi. Setiap pagi, ia menemukan beberapa surat cinta terselip di loker sepatunya atau kado-kado kecil yang pasti berakhir di tong sampah. Gadis itu sadar betul kalau kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha membawa banyak perubahan pada dirinya. Baik dan buruk.

"Baik. Aku akan membagi tempat duduk sesuai dengan absen" kata Ibiki santai. Sasuke langsung nyengir kuda mendegar penuturan guru menyeramkan itu. Pasalnya, namanya dan nama Sakura saling berendengan, membuat kesempatan mereka duduk sebangku lumayan besar. Laki-laki yang hari itu memakai _sweater_ rajut warna abu-abu tua itu bersiul-siul senang, membuat Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya agak merinding.

Bus yang digunakan Konoha Gakkuen dalam perjalanan mereka adalah bus khusus buatan perusahaan mobil Haruno di Kanada. Bus itu berkapasitas dua puluh orang dengan sepuluh pasang kursi. Di bagian belakangnya, ada sebuah _pantry_ kecil yang menyediakan kopi dan makanan selama perjalanan. Bus ini juga dilengkapi satu toilet untuk laki-laki dan perempuan serta ruang kesehatan kecil. Selama perjalanan, asisten sopir bus akan menyetel lagu-lagu klasik agar penumpang merasa rileks dan tidak mabuk darat.

"Sakura akan duduk dengan Sasuke Uchiha" kata Ibiki. "Sekarang semuanya bisa naik!"

Sasuke menoleh ke berbagai arah, mencari Sakura ketika gadis itu ternyata ada di depannya. Gadis itu tampak cuek dengan pakaian _casual_ ada perubahan berarti dari air muka Sakura setelah mendengar pemberitahuan Ibiki, membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Bus mulai berjalan ketika Sakura memasang _headset_ di telinganya, memutar lagu-lagu _hiphop_ yang mulai menulikan pendengarannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Meski begitu, Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke terus saja membuat gerakan-gerakan tidak berarti selama perjalanan. Perlu waktu satu jam untuk sampai di bandara dan sembilan jam perjalanan menggunakan pesawat hingga mereka sampai di Karibia.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya salah seorang pelayan di bus.

"Segelas _espresso_" kata Sakura sebelum kembali memandangi jalanan.

"Bagaimana dengan anda, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi, kali ini pada Sasuke.

"Sama" jawab Sasuke singkat. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan ke _pastry_.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih membuang muka ke arah jendela. Ia menghela nafas, membuang rasa gugup yang mendadak menyerangnya, membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Sejak peristiwa penculikan Sakura tempo hari—dimana Sasuke mendadak memanggulnya pergi karena mendengar percakapan teman sekelas mereka—Sakura tampak mengabaikan Sasuke lebih dibanding sebelumnya. Hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke makin frustasi.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke pelan, gugup.

"..."

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Hei..."

Sakura menoleh, memandangi Sasuke dengan _death glare_ terseramnya yang ternyata tidak berefek apa-apa pada Sasuke.

"Dengar, Uchiha, bisakah kau bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal, huh?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak memintamu menyukaiku"

"Tapi semua tingkah lakumu membuatku muak!" bentak Sakura, tidak peduli pada pandangan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Bersikaplah seolah kau dan aku tidak pernah saling bicara atau mengenal. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dibanding menanggapi kegilaanmu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kau menolakku, lalu kau menghindar dariku. Adakah hal yang salah dari menyukaimu? Towa Asakura juga menyukaimu, Rock Lee juga menyukaimu, Hayato Kuroda juga menyukaimu tapi kau tidak menghidar dari mereka seperti aku!"

Sakura memutuskan bungkam, bicara lebih lanjut akan membuatnya lepas kendali. Gadis itu menerima _espresso_ yang dipesannya dengan cepat sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berdiam dirinya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dan membiarkan _espresso_nya mendingin tanpa berniat meminumnya.

Siapa sangka ternyata tempat duduk di pesawat juga diatur hingga Sakura harus terjebak bersama Sasuke selama sembilan jam ke depan. Beruntung mereka memiliki Naruto Namikaze di Konoha sehingga ayahnya, Minato Namikaze bersedia mensponsori kegiatan ini dengan menyediakan sebuah pesawat _high class_ kebanggaan maskapai Namikaze.

Sakura menyamankan dirinya di kursi pesawat sambil membaca sebuah novel yang perlahan-lahan membuatnya mengantuk. Sebelum sempat mengatur posisi kursinya, Sakura jatuh tertidur dengan kepala menggantung tidak nyaman. Hal ini membuat Sasuke—yang sejak tadi curi-curi pandang padanya—merasa kikuk, bingung pada apa yang harus seorang laki-laki _gantleman_ lakukan pada saat seperti ini. Beruntung, Mikoto Uchiha adalah penggemar drama cengeng. Jadi, meski malu mengakui ini, Sasuke akan mengikuti adegan di drama—sekali ini saja.

Dengan canggung, tangannya meraih sisi wajah Sakura dan memposisikan agar kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahunya yang lebar. Sasuke sudah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, seperti apakah ia cukup kurus hingga Sakura bisa merasa sakit bersandar pada bahunya dengan tulang yang menonjol. Laki-laki itu juga mulai menilai bau badannya sendiri. Sakura tidak akan terganggu, kan? Lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki berbau tidak enak—cenderung wangi _musk_.

"Kulihat kau menikmati ini, Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu memang duduk di depannya, dan kaleng soda di tangan Shikamaru menjelaskan kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sasuke seperti hantu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. Meski begitu, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar menikmati keadaan ini.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa mencium wangi shampo Sakura dengan jelas. Wangi _cherry_, cocok dengan _image_ Sakura di matanya. Wajah tertidur gadis itu juga tampak lucu. Seolah membuat Sasuke tidak percaya kalau Sakura—yang selalu berwajah datar dan dingin—bisa membuat wajah setenang itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Sakura bermimpi kalau ia berada dalam sebuah ruang yang gelap dan pengap. Ia terus menunduk tanpa berani melihat sekitarnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut dan kedinginan. Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam sebuah kotak pendingin. Sakura menggigil, tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti bergetar, membuat ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tampak tidak nyaman. Gadis itu memegang lengan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang gemetar seolah mencari kekuatan. Keningnya berkerut dan ia terus bergumam, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke cemas. Secara refleks, Uchiha muda itu mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Sakura dan menepuk kepala gadis itu seolah menenangkannya. Di dalam mimpinya, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa hangat. Rasanya seperti dipeluk. Setelah dipeluk Sasuke, Sakura mulai berhenti bergumam dan tenggelam dalam tidur yang lebih nyenyak.

Ah, Sasuke—yang biasanya selalu berpikir logis—berharap waktu berhenti sebentar saja.

Tepat lima belas menit sebelum pesawat mereka _landing_, Sakura terbangun. Bangunnya Sakura secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dengan cepat menarik lengannya yang tadi dipakainya memeluk Sakura. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal hanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Sakura menggeliat, ia tidur terlalu nyenyak sampai lupa waktu.

Di kursi yang lain, Karin sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolak untuk menusukkan pisau _steak_nya ke perut Sakura. Ia tak bisa berhenti menggertakkan gigi, membuat teman sebangkunya mendadak merinding.

_Sakura Haruno...tunggu tanggal mainnya!_ Batinnya kesal.

_**Sunday, November 3, 2013**_

_**Private Airport**_

_**Haruno Group's Private Island**_

_**4.00 PM**_

Pulau pribadi keluarga Haruno adalah sebuah pulau kecil indah yang berada di tengah lautan di kepulauan Karibia. Perbedaan waktu antara pulau ini dengan Konoha bisa mencapai 14 jam. Oleh karena itu, ketika mereka sampai, di pulau itu masih hari minggu. Banyak yang mengalami _jetlag_ karena hal ini.

Pulau itu dijaga dengan penjagaan ketat dan dirawat oleh pengelola terpercaya Grup Haruno. Pulau ini secara alami berada diluar batas negara manapun dan dibeli secara resmi oleh keluarga Haruno.

Pulau pribadi itu dilengkapi dengan mata air panas alami, sungai kecil yang bermuara langsung ke pantai dan hutan luas yang dirawat oleh pegawai Haruno Grup. Terdapat sebuah landasan pesawat di sisi kanan pulau berbentuk hampir bulat itu. Haruno Grup sepertinya merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk mendapatkan pulau ini. Pulau yang diberi nama Haruno's Heaven itu memiliki sebuah jalan utama yang menghubungkan antara landasan pesawat dengan villa milik keluarga Haruno.

"Kudengar Haruno Grup membeli pulau ini seharga lima ratus juta yen," celetuk seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di depan Sasuke.

"Dengan kedudukan keluarga Haruno sekarang, sih, aku tidak heran" timpal teman laki-laki tadi. "Omong-omong, kau lihat tidak, Si Sakura itu" sekarang dia menunjuk Sakura yang berjalan santai dengan _headset_ di telinganya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya yang bicara pertama kali tadi.

"Dia benar-benar cantik kalau pakai baju _casual_ begitu, ya?"

Mata Sasuke melebar, percampuran antara marah, kaget, kesal dan berbagai emosi lain yang tidak biasanya hinggap padanya. Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke arah yang tadi diperhatikan oleh kedua laki-laki (yang di mata Sasuke tampak seperti _pervert_ karena menilai penampilan seorang wanita—dan parahnya lagi wanita yang mereka nilai adalah Sakura) itu. Sakura memang tampak cantik hari ini—dia selalu cantik setiap saat, sebenarnya. Rambut Sakura hari ini ditutupi topi _sport_ warna putih yang memperkuat kesan cueknya. Gadis itu sebenarnya hanya memakai atasan warna _peach_ tidak berlengan yang mirip _blouse_ dan _jeans_ putih panjang yang sobek di bagian lutut serta sepatu _converse_ putih. Entah kenapa, bagi Sasuke, kesan cuek yang dipancarkan Sakura justru menjadi daya tarik terkuat gadis itu.

Perlu waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di villa dimana mereka akan menginap. Beberapa _mini bus_ menjemput siswa Konoha Gakkuen sementara barang-barang mereka di mobil angkut lain. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, Sasuke merasa takjub melihat bangunan di depannya. _Well,_ harus ia akui kalau keputusan Haruno Grup untuk menunjuk Hidan Aburame—seorang arsitek terkenal—untuk merancang bangunan ini sangatlah tepat.

Villa keluarga Haruno—lebih tampak seperti sebuah kastil—adalah sebuah bangunan berbentuk 'Z' dengan halaman belakang yang luas dan beralaskan rumput hijau yang dipangkas rapi dan tanaman hias disekelilingnya. Setelah melewati gerbang utama, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan lantai marmer putih yang berfungsi sebagai lapangan parkir mini bus mereka. Bangunan itu sendiri terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Bangunan utama adalah bangunan terbesar dari bangunan lain dan berfungsi sebagai pusat kegiatan mereka. Dua bangunan lain akan digunakan sebagai tempat menginap.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian boleh melihat _annoucement board_ di _main building_ dan mengecek di kamar mana kalian ditempatkan. Setelah itu, silahkan bereskan barang-barang kalian dan berkumpul di _ball room. _Jangan lupa untuk memakai seragam kalian karena _opening ceremony_ akan dimulai!" jelas seorang guru berambut coklat tua panjang bermata tajam.

"Baik, Kurenai-_sensei_" jawab para murid ogah-ogahan.

Rombongan siswa itu kemudian bergerak dalam sebuah formasi padat menuju _main building_. Sakura memandang lekat-lekat bangunan itu, mencoba meresapi kerinduannya pada tempat bersejarah bagi keluarganya. Saat ia masih kecil dulu, ayah dan ibunya sering membawanya ke tempat ini setiap liburan musim panas. Biasanya, keluarga Tsunade juga ikut berlibur bersama mereka, jadi Sakura sering bermain dengan Nawaki, anak Tsunade.

Sakura masih ingat struktur bangunan villa itu meski ia sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi pulau ini. Ada lima puluh delapan kamar kosong disini, satu _music room_, satu _dinning room_, sebuah bangunan kecil di sayap kanan bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai _staff room_ dan dapur, sebuah _library_, kolam renang besar di kanan bangunan dan _ball room_ di lantai bawah _main building_ yang mampu menampung lima ratus orang. Sakura mendesah, ia ingat dulu ayahnya membangun villa ingin juga agar bangunan ini bisa berfungsi sebagai tempat pesta.

"Lihat, Sakura -_san_, kita sekamar!" seru Hinata sambil menunjuk _board_.

Sakura ikut membaca pengumuman di _board_ tepat di tempat yang Hinata tunjuk dan menemukan namanya. Mereka ada di kamar 4, kalau tidak salah itu di _main building_, di lantai dua. Sakura mengangguk-angguk yakin. Sementara itu, matanya sibuk membaca dua nama lain yang akan ada di kamar yang sama dengan mereka. Matsuri Uemi dan...Te—

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sakura" sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis berambut kuning berkuncir empat berdiri di belakangnya.

"Temari!" seru Sakura, tidak sadar kalau suaranya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh, termasuk Sasuke. Wajah Sakura masih saja datar meski matanya agak melebar, menandakan ia kaget dan bahagia, menemukan sahabat Suna-_nya_ hadir disini.

"Firasat Gaara ternyata benar, ya" gumam gadis bernama Temari tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara juga disini?" tanya Sakura. Tampaknya kedua orang itu mulai melupakan keberadaan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Sakura menunduk, menggigit bibirnya mendengar nama Gaara. Ada urusan yang belum selesai diantara mereka berdua dan Sakura tak tahu harus menghadap laki-laki itu dengan wajah seperti apa.

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Tentu saja, Kankurou juga" jawab Temari.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aa" gumamnya menimpali.

"Kenapa tidak ke kamar sekarang nona Ha—" Temari belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura langsung menutup mulut Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis berkuncir itu menaikkan satu alisnya seolah mencari penjelasan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memperhatikan kepergian Sakura, Hinata dan gadis berambut pirang tadi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang siapa gadis itu berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti gasing. Membuatnya pusing. Berusaha tak mau terlalu memikirkan itu, Sasuke memandang _annoucement board_ lagi dan mengecek kamarnya.

_Gaara Sabaku dan Kankurou Sabaku_? Batinnya, melihat nama-nama teman sekamarnya.

Sasuke berusaha tak mau ambil pusing dan segera membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar 25.

_**Free time**_

_**Room 4**_

_**Main building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

Sakura dan Temari duduk di kamar mereka sementara Matsuri belum datang dan Hinata sedang mandi. Putri Hyuuga itu memang gemar mandi. Temari mengangguk mengerti setelah Sakura menjelaskan kalau ia merahasiakan keluarganya di akademi Konoha.

"_Well_, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu kenapa kau merahasiakan nama keluargamu karena kau pasti punya alasan sendiri" kata Temari bijak. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Temari dan kedua adiknya, Kankurou dan Gaara adalah teman dekat Sakura saat mereka masih kecil dan sama-sama tinggal di Suna. Untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaannya, Kizashi Haruno kerap berpindah kota. Saat Sakura berumur sebelas tahun, mereka menetap di Suna selama tiga tahun untuk mengurusi Departement Store yang baru di bangun. Mebuki, ibu Sakura, juga menjadi kepala rumah sakit selama beberapa waktu di sana.

"Setidaknya ayo kita bertemu Gaara dan Kankurou. Mereka pasti merindukanmu. Kau, sih, tahu-tahu pindah dua tahun lalu" gerutu Temari agak kesal. Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. Meski ragu, gadis itu ingin bertemu sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Sekedar melepas rindu. Urusan dengan Gaara, biar nanti dia selesaikan. Masih banyak waktu bagi mereka disini, pikirnya.

"Apa Sasori-_kun_ datang kesini?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu rupanya juga mengharapkan kehadiran satu lagi teman lamanya.

Temari mengangguk. "Kudengar dia jadi perwakilan dewan alumni tahun ini" jawab Temari.

Sasori Akasuna adalah orang yang sudah dianggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Laki-laki yang sekarang kuliah di Nanyang Academy of Fine Arts atau NAFA di Departemen Seni Rupa ini sekarang juga bekerja menjadi seorang pemahat patung. Bulan lalu, pameran kelimanya berhasil menggaet penghargaan sebagai pameran patung terbaik tahun ini. Dia juga yang mengajari Kankurou Sabaku, adik Temari, cara memahat patung.

Temari memandang Sakura yang tampak bahagia meski wajahnya datar-datar saja. Gadis itu banyak menerima kabar Sakura dari Ino Yamanaka, salah satu sahabat Sakura yang juga cukup dekat dengannya—mengingat keluarga mereka ternyata kolega. Temari tahu kalau masih banyak hal yang disembunyikan Sakura dan Ino adalah kuncinya, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa mereka menjelaskan apapun. Yah, ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak seharusnya ia campuri.

_**Opening Ceremony**_

_**Ball Room Haruno's Private Villa**_

_**Haruno's Heaven**_

Setelah Hinata selesai mandi, Sakura, Hinata dan Temari segera bergegas menuju _ball room_ yang berada tepat di bawah kamar mereka. Seragam musim panas sudah menempel di tubuh mereka. _Ball room_ itu disulap menjadi tempat upacara pembukaan _school trip_. Sekali lagi, siswa Konoha dan Sunagakure Gakkuen dibuat takjub oleh tata ruangan villa ini. Karpet beludru merah bercorak emas, lampu keemasan yang menggantung di empat sisi langit-langit dan meja-meja undangan membuat kesan mewah dari Haruno's Heaven terasa kental. Tiap meja berisi lima kursi yang masing-masing dibalut kain putih berhiaskan pita emas.

Keluarga Haruno memang tidak main-main tampaknya!

Sakura dan Hinata ditarik Temari ke arah kursi Gaara dan Kankurou tepat di tengah ruangan. Kedua Sabaku muda itu tampak tidak terkejut pada kedatangan Sakura karena mereka memang sudah tahu kalau Sakura sekolah di Konoha Gakkuen. Hinata sendiri kebingungan karena dia berada di meja yang sama bersama tiga orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan datar tapi hangat miliknya, membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu tiba-tiba datang ke memori mereka berdua. Canggung, itulah yang mereka rasakan, meski mereka sama-sama berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Wah! Sakura! Kau makin cantik saja!" komentar Kankurou sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. Wajahnya yang tampak bersih dari _tattoo_ garis miliknya membuat Sakura nyaris tidak percaya kalau dia adalah Kankurou Sabaku.

"Jangan seenaknya pegang kepala orang" komentar Gaara sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kankurou dari kepala Sakura. Sakura diam menunduk, membiarkan Gaara menyingkirkan tangan kakak laki-lakinya dari kepala Sakura. Kelima orang itu kemudian duduk melingkar dengan posisi Sakura diapit Hinata dan Gaara.

"Oh, kenalkan, ini Hinata Hyuuga" kata Temari. "Hyuuga-_san_, itu yang tidak punya alis, namanya Gaara. Dan yang ini namanya Kankurou" Temari menunjuk Gaara dan Kankurou bergantian.

"Mereka berdua adik Temari" kata Sakura.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. "A-aku Hi-Hina-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga" gagap Hinata. Kebiasaannya kambuh kalau berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Salam kenal" sapa Gaara dan Kankurou nyaris bersamaan.

Di sisi yang lain, bersebrangan dengan kursi Sakura, duduk Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal bernama Chouji Akimichi—sahabat Shikamaru. Mata Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam seperti seekor elang sedang mengintai mangsa. Ia tiba-tiba geram sekali melihat siswa Sunagakure yang tidak dikenalnya—tapi tampaknya dikenal Sakura—memegang kepala gadis itu seenaknya.

Sasuke saja belum pernah!

Ehm!

"Kalau kau memandanginya terus begitu nanti dia menoleh, lho" celetuk Shikamaru pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto dengan segelas _lemonade_ di tangannya.

"Hanya bicara sendiri" jawab Shikamaru asal, padahal ia bicara pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih pelan meski pada akhirnya ia berhenti memandangi Sakura. Shikamaru ada benarnya juga, tapi Sasuke penasaran—sedikit (read: sampai mati)—tentang siapa laki-laki yang seenaknya menyentuh Sakura tadi.

_Opening ceremony_ berjalan dengan lancar. Kizashi Haruno selaku sponsor terbesar acara ini tidak bisa hadir dan tampaknya—sejauh yang Sasuke perhatikan—Sakura tidak peduli. Gadis itu tampak hanyut dalam obrolan santai bersama siswa Sunagakure bertato 'Ai' di dahi. Cih, norak sekali. Dia itu haus kasih sayang atau bagaimana?

Sasuke memandang podium acara dimana para undangan duduk berjejer. Matanya behenti pada seorang pria berjas abu-abu yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria berambut merah di sampingnya. Itachi Uchiha. Sebelumnya, _aniki_nya itu sudah memberitahu Sasuke kalau dirinya diundang menjadi perwakilan alumni untuk Konoha Gakkuen bersama keempat temannya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini para siswa diharapkan tetap di ruangan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman kelompok _school trip_" kata guru berkuncir, Iruka.

Sambil menunggu pengumuman, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu mungkin sepuluh senti lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih panjang yang digulung sampai siku dengan rompi hitam dan _jeans_ hitam. Rambut merahnya—sejauh yang Sakura ingat—memang acak-acakan dan sedikit lusuh.

"Sasori_-nii_!" seru Sakura kegirangan, memeluk laki-laki itu secara spontan.

Beberapa mata di sekitar langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, termasuk Sasuke. Mata Uchiha muda itu membelalak kaget dan dadanya bergemuruh ketika melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan pria yang tadi mengobrol dengan _aniki_nya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, tentang bagaimana Sakura bisa mengenal—bahkan tampak sangat _dekat_—dengan laki-laki tampan yang duduk di bangku dewan alumni tadi.

"Ah, lama sekali tidak bertemu, ya?" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum manis. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan kepala Sakura, berusaha menunjukkan kasih sayangnya lewat sentuhan. Sakura mengangguk, masih dalam posisi memeluk Sasori.

"Kau sedang libur?" tanya Gaara yang masih duduk di kursinya. Meski tampak terganggu, Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamannya mengingat Sasori sudah dianggap Sakura seperti _Aniki_-nya sendiri.

Sasori mengangguk. "Sabaku _siblings_ ada disini juga, ternyata" kekehnya.

Sakura perlahan melepas pelukannya. "Kau jahat sekali tidak mengabariku" ketusnya.

"Aku kan mau memberi kalian _surprise"_ kilah Sasori.

_Surprisenya gagal_. Batin Sabaku _siblings_.

Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya, kali ini tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan pada pria yang tadi dipeluk Sakura yang sekarang duduk di kursi mereka setelah Hinata mohon diri. Gadis indigo itu tampak menghampiri Ino yang sejak tadi memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat. Tatapan tajam Sasuke berubah dari tatapan ingin tahu—yang dilemparkannya ke Sakura—menjadi tatapan haus darah—ke arah Sasori.

"Oi, _Teme_, Sakura kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan mereka, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Sasuke masih fokus memandangi Sasori. Jika tatapan adalah pisau, maka Sasori pasti sudah mati dengan ratusan pisau tertancap di tubuhnya.

Sai, Choji dan Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto jadi menoleh ke arah meja Sakura. Bukan hanya mereka, beberapa siswa juga memandangi meja Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan iri. Iri karena entah kenapa gadis tidak bersahabat seperti Sakura bisa menarik banyak laki-laki tampan. Sasuke, laki-laki bertato 'Ai' dari Suna dan sekarang salah seorang dewan alumni.

"Iya, Sasuke. Tadi saja pandang-pandangan dengan orang ber-_tattoo_ itu. Sekarang pelukan dengan dewan alumni" komentar Choji sambil tetap memakan keripik kentangnya.

Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan memandang-meja-sebelah yang sudah sejak tadi ditekuni Sasuke, ikut menoleh juga. Pandangannya terkunci pada gadis berkuncir empat yang sebenarnya tidak dikenalinya. Gadis itu seperti memiliki magnet yang membuat Shikamaru Nara betah berlama-lama memandanginya. Setelah beberapa menit mengamati gadis itu, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki dewasa berambut merah yang tadi 'katanya'—karena Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan sama sekali—dipeluk Sakura.

"Ah, itu Sasori Akasuna" celetuk Sai tiba-tiba.

Empat kepala lantas langsung menoleh pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Sasori Akasuna? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya.." gumam Naruto, menaruh jarinya di dagu tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Dia itu pemahat patung yang sekarang disebut-sebut paling terkenal di Jepang" kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan di kepala teman-temannya. "Bulan lalu, pameran patungnya di China dikunjungi dua juta orang dalam seminggu".

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, begitu juga dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sasori Akasuna adalah tipe laki-laki ideal. Tampan—dengan wajah _baby face_, kaya dan berbakat. Dibandingkan dengan anak _high school_ seperti mereka, sih, jauh. Benar-benar bukan jenis laki-laki yang kau inginkan untuk jadi _rival_-mu.

Kan, Sasuke?

"Lalu yang rambutnya merah dan ber-_tattoo_ itu?" tanya Choji.

"Ah, itu, sih Gaara" celetuk Naruto. "Putra dari Nagato Sabaku yang katanya akan melanjutkan posisi ayahnya sebagai pemimpin Suna".

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bukannya kau sekamar dengan mereka, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi dia tadi tidak kelihatan di kamar" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi Sasuke.

"Oh, anak yang dipuji-puji sewaktu pertemuan pemimpin daerah itu, ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tahu, mengingat ayahnya pernah menjabat sebagai pemimpin sementara Konoha.

"Tampaknya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, Sasuke" kata Sai diiringi senyum palsunya.

"Iya, _Teme_. Mereka tampan, yah meski masih tampanan aku, sih" timpal Naruto. "Kaya, berbakat, dan poin plus-plusnya adalah...mereka akrab dengan Sakura".

Sasuke menelan ludahnya lagi. Ia ingin sekali merobek mulut Naruto dan Sai sekarang juga, tapi yang mereka katakan memang benar. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan Uchiha—karena Itachi memilih jadi dokter—Sasuke memang lebih kaya dibanding Sasori. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Kekayaannya adalah hasil keringat orangtuanya, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke Uchiha merasa...ia tak memiliki apapun.

Di meja lainnya, lima meja dari Sasuke, gadis berambut _scarlet_ memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan tak bisa ditebak. Antara marah, kesal dan sedih. Ia sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke tanpa berniat melewatkan gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Karin tahu dengan jelas kalau Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura dan itu membuatnya kesal sekali. Tapi bukan saatnya memberi Sakura peringatan di tengah keramaian begini. Apalagi Tsunade Senju, bibi Sakura sedang duduk di panggung, menyaksikan acara pembukaan.

Setelah lama ditunggu-tunggu, seorang wanita berambut _lavender_ berdiri di podium sambil memegang lembaran kertas. Anko Mitarashi, guru Fisika, mulai mengarahkan mikrofon ke mulutnya dan membacakan nama-nama siswa yang terbagi ke dalam dua puluh lima kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat laki-laki dan 4 perempuan yang masing-masing diambil dari tiap sekolah,

"Kelompok 14 diisi oleh Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku, Gaara Sabaku, Matsuri Uemi dan Kankurou Sabaku" jelas Anko.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sabaku _siblings_ dan menemukan laki-laki bernama Gaara tadi tersenyum ke arah Sakura, membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gadis merah muda itu mencak-mencak sendiri. Sementara itu, Shikamaru menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil sambil mengamati Temari. _It will be very interesting_, pikirnya.

Di sisi lain, Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing di meja yang terletak agak jauh dari meja Sakura. Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan teduh, lega karena sahabatnya itu tampaknya masih terbuka pada Sabaku _siblings_ yang merupakan teman lama mereka. Sementara Hinata, tatapannya terkunci pada Namikaze muda yang saat ini sedang sibuk memakan _cake_ yang tersaji di meja si kuning itu.

"Kelompok 18, Ino Yamanaka, Shion Sakakibara, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Ai Kirishima, Tarumi Ouji, Ken Shinjuu, Mei Kisaki" kata Anko, mengumumkan kelompok Ino.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Laki-laki itu berharap ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, sehingga fakta kalau ia sekelompok dengan nenek sihir (read: Shion) itu tidak benar. Selain Naruto, Hinata juga kaget. Gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu lalu berganti melirik Shion yang mengembangkan senyum bahagia. Hinata mendesah pasrah, tidak ada gunanya selalu melirik laki-laki itu sekarang. Shion bisa saja berbuat hal-hal yang tidak baik padanya. Hinata bersyukur kalau ia sekelompok dengan Sakura sekarang ini.

"Rasakan, _Dobe_" gelak Sasuke, menahan tawa. Semua orang bisa menilai kalau Naruto tidak puas dengan hasil pembagian kelompok ini ketika melihat wajah pucatnya. "Nilai _plus_nya, setidaknya ada Kiba dan si Yamanaka di kelompokmu".

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menghela nafas pasrah. _School trip_nya akan berubah jadi neraka. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

_**to be continued..**_

* * *

**Hello guys! long time no see :)**

**Maaf atas update yang sangat sangat sangat sangat terlambat. Sejujurnya aku baru mulai nulis lagi setelah melalui semester 3 yang sumpah-berat-banget-gak-bohong. Aku mau berterima kasih untuk yang sudah ngirimin inbox dan mengingatkan aku hehe. Maafkan untuk typo-typonya. Dan sebagai penebus kesalahan aku, hari ini aku akan update 2 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS. Seneng gak? Hahahaha.**

**Balasan review akan aku berikan di chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Heeimadictator**


	11. Identitas

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Identitas**

* * *

_**Autumn**_

_**Sunday, November 3, 2013**_

_**Dinner time**_

_**Backyard, Haruno's Private Villa**_

_**Haruno's Heaven**_

_**7.00 PM**_

Haruno's Heaven adalah pulau yang beriklim tropis, dan beruntungnya, meski sedang musim hujan, tidak sering turun hujan disini. Atas usulan Tsunade yang katanya akan berada di Haruno's Heaven selama tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke Hawaii mengunjungi sekolah lainnya, akhirnya pihak pengelola villa mengadakan makan malam di halaman depan yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau.

Tiga puluh meja berkapasitas masing-masing delapan orang dibentangkan di atas rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Makan malam mereka tetap tampak mewah dihiasi nyala lampu taman yang berwarna oranye. Berbagai jenis makanan Italia tersaji di depan mereka. _Appetizer, main course _dan _dessert_ yang disajikan dibuat oleh tangan-tangan handal koki pilihan dari restoran terbaik keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura berjalan ke meja dimana rekan satu kelompoknya sudah tampak. Gadis itu memakai sebuah _hot _pants warna _pink_ cerah dan kaos tanpa lengan bercorak _Yin _dan _Yang_ warna putih. Rambut _pink_ sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai dan di tangannya terpasang gelang perak polos yang cantik. Sungguh pemandangan gratis yang tidak ingin disia-siakan siswa Konoha lainnya.

Sasuke Uchiha—yang memakai celana basket biru tua dan kaos putih—sedang memain-mainkan _black iced coffee_ dalam genggamannya sambil melamun. Shikamaru Nara melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Hinata yang tadi berangkat lebih dulu ternyata sudah menyantap sepiring _Lasagna._ Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou masing-masing menyantap _Chicken Parmigiana_ mereka dalam diam sementara gadis bernama Matsuri Uemi sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan _Panna Cota _miliknya yang sudah setengah habis.

Jadi satu-satunya kursi yang kosong dari lingkaran itu adalah kursi di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan tepat di kanan Gaara. Sakura membawa nampan berisi _pasta_ saus kepiting miliknya dan duduk tanpa banyak bicara. Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

Sasuke belakangan ini menyadari kalau gadis itu sangat cantik. Sakura memang cantik, semua orang di Konoha Gakkuen harus mengakui itu meski mereka tidak ingin. Rambutnya yang halus meski warnanya mencolok, wajahnya yang pucat dan mulus tanpa cela, matanya yang _emerald_ berkilau, bibirnya yang _pink_ alami dan tipis, juga pesonanya yang benar-benar memikat.

Hanya dengan berkhayal memiliki gadis itu saja Sasuke merasa ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai bicarakan siapa yang akan jadi _team leader_ untuk kelompok ini" kata gadis berkuncir empat yang Sasuke tahu bernama Temari.

Semua orang di meja itu saling melempar pandang. Tampaknya tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin menjadi _leader_.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita sebutkan satu-satu siapa ya-yang kita inginkan menjadi _leader_" kata Hinata. Sasuke bisa tahu gadis itu susah payah menekan kegugupannya.

Temari mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, dimulai dariku! Aku pilih Gaara!" kata Temari, membuat adik bungsunya yang tadinya sedang asyik melahap sepiring _pasta_ mendelik tajam padanya.

"Oh ayolah Gaara, kau kan jadi _president_ grup karate. Aku percaya kau!" kata Temari sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Aku pilih Nara" kata Kankurou, membuat Shikamaru seketika bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei!" sewot Nara muda itu keberatan, namun ditanggapi oleh Kankurou dengan hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Sasuke diam saja meski ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kankurou Sabaku mengusulkan Shikamaru Nara padahal mereka baru berinteraksi sekarang?

"Aku pilih Uchiha" kata Gaara, menatap Sasuke. Ia sejujurnya tidak peduli pada siapapun yang jadi _leader_. Laki-laki itu hanya spontan mengucapkan nama Sasuke karena yang bersangkutan sejak tadi terus menatap Sakura seolah gadis itu akan hilang kalau sedetik saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ia tak suka.

"Nara" kata Sakura, lagi-lagi membuat Shikamaru mendecih kesal. Satu lagi hal merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Nara" Sasuke ikut memilih Shikamaru. _well_, mereka, kan, _best buddies_.

"Uchiha" Shikamaru tampaknya ingin membalas Sasuke.

"Gaara" usul gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Matsuri. Gadis itu melirik Gaara dengan tatapan malu-malu sementara yang ditatap pura-pura tidak melihat.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata, si penentu. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah unggul dengan tiga suara dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Tapi kalau Hinata memilih Gaara atau Sasuke, maka suara terbanyak akan dimiliki dua orang—dan pastinya akan menyebabkan pemilihan ulang.

"A-ak-aku pilih Nara-_san_" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Gadis itu tak tahan karena diperhatikan.

"Baiklah! Semuanya sepakat kalau Shikamaru Nara jadi _team leader_?" tanya Temari dan dibalas anggukan dari semua anggotanya. "Kalau begitu _work hard, _Nara-_san_!"

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi, malah terkesan tidak mendengarkan. Laki-laki berkuncir itu sibuk melirik Temari dari ekor matanya yang hitam. Selama beberapa detik. Laki-laki itu memamerkan _smirk_ yang nyaris tak pernah dikeluarkannya.

_**School trip – Day 2**_

_**Monday, November 4, 2013**_

_**Hall Haruno's Private Villa**_

_**Main building, 1st Floor**_

_**Study Session**_

_**7.15 AM**_

Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Matsuri berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang di lantai pertama _main building_. Temari dan Matsuri berjalan di depan, asyik mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Di belakang mereka, berjalan Hinata dan Sakura yang asyik berbagi _headset_ sambil menikmati lagu _Mandy Moore_ yang menjadi _original soundtrack _film _romance_ lama, _A Walk to Remember_.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan Karui, kan? _Designer_ berbakat yang sekarang sudah buka _merk_ di _hollywood_" kata Hinata sambil berjalan. Bosan juga rasanya kalau tidak bicara.

Sakura mengangguk menanggapi. Gadis itu sibuk memperhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu _hall_, laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum padanya ditengah hiruk-pikuk gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya seperti semut. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu kalau Sasuke menyimpan perhatian khusus pada Sakura—didukung dengan pernyataan cintanya di festival sekolah dulu. Tapi tampaknya, Sakura tidak terlalu—atau malah tidak sama sekali—memperlihatkan kalau ia memperhatikan Sasuke walau sedikit.

"Em, ano...Sakura...aku mau ke _hall_ duluan, ya? Tadi aku janjian dengan Tenten" kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena menggunakan nama tunangan kakaknya untuk melarikan diri. Hinata melepas _headset_ di telinga kanannya dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sebenarnya, Sakura keberatan ditinggalkan Hinata ketika Sasuke Uchiha memandangnya seperti serigala kelaparan (di mata Sakura, tatapan Sasuke adalah ancaman). Gadis itu bukannya takut pada Uchiha sialan itu. Hanya saja, sejak kejadian dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya di festival sekolah lalu, Sakura tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja pada laki-laki itu. Tampak luar mungkin iya, tapi gadis itu merasa ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sendiri. Jantungnya seperti bekerja ekstra keras padahal Sakura hanya berdiri di dekat Sasuke saja. Hal seperti itu tidak baik untuknya.

Sebenarnya percuma saja Sakura mengganti kursinya dengan Hinata. Gadis itu juga agak keberatan duduk sebangku dengan Asakura karena laki-laki itu digossipkan menyukainya. Lagipula, Sasuke selalu punya cara mendekatinya. Bukannya gadis itu tidak tahu kalau Sasuke suka diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kelas kimia kalau makan siang tiba, atau dari kelas fisika yang bersebelahan dengan kelas kimia. Gadis itu juga bukannya pura-pura tidak tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggulnya keluar kelas beberapa hari lalu. Sakura tahu, ia hanya tidak ingin mengerti.

Sakura menyumpalkan _headset_ yang tadi dilepas Hinata di telinga kirinya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku roknya. Hari ini baik Suna maupun Konoha harus memakai seragam mereka. Sakura sendiri memakai seragam musim panasnya mengingat cuaca di Karibia berbeda dengan di Jepang. Sebuah kemeja pendek putih berlapis rompi rajut terbaik warna hijau tua dan rok hijau muda kotak-kotak berimpel. Tak lupa, bordiran lambang Konoha Gakkuen di dada kiri rompi.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Sakura menegang. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasanya, berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Sakura memang tidak sering memperhatikan Sasuke, tapi gadis itu tahu kalau ekspresi lembut Sasuke ini hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

Belum sempat menanggapi apapun, seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata tiba-tiba mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan manja. Gadis itu—Karin Uzumaki—memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah memperingati Sakura akan sesuatu. Sakura Haruno adalah gadis ber-IQ 190, tentu saja ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan Karin.

"Sasuke~ ayo kita masuk bersama~" ajak Karin manja.

"Lepas" desis Sasuke tajam. Raut wajahnya kembali dingin seperti biasa.

Sakura menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai. "_Know your place_" kata Sakura dengan suara rendah. Matanya berkilat meremehkan, berusaha menekankan pada Karin kalau gadis itu tak sepadan dengannya. Sasuke tertegun sejenak, merasa kalau gadis itu tampak tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Karin.

Oh, dia boleh berharap, kan?

Karui adalah wanita dewasa berkepala dua yang saat ini sedang _booming _di_ hollywood_ lantaran _design_nya dipuji habis-habisan oleh Erena Wayden. Erena Wayden sendiri adalah aktris berbakat yang berselera tinggi. Tidak banyak orang pernah mendapat perhatian apalagi pujian darinya.

Kebanyakan yang dilakukan Karui hanyalah memberikan pengalaman dan membuat para siswa membuat sebuah _paper_ berisi rencana mereka dimasa depan. Wanita itu kemudian memanggil para siswa secara acak untuk mempresentasikan hasil _paper_ mereka. Sakura memandang _paper_ di tangannya. Gadis itu berdecih pelan sebelum kemudian meremukkan kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat sampah ketika Sakura sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil kembali kertas yang tadi dibuang Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas yang tidak teratur karena diremas dan memanang isinya.

_Haruno Sakura's Future Plan_

_Tidak tertarik pada uang. Akan mengambil alih Haruno Grup di masa depan._

Sasuke tertegun sesaat memandang tulisan rapi di kertas itu. Sial. Sekarang perasaan ingin melindungi Sakura datang bertubi-tubi sampai nyaris membuat Sasuke gila.

Setelah sesi Karui selesai, para siswa diperbolehkan keluar sampai jam dua siang. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari siluet Hinata atau Ino diantara keramaian. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, dua gadis itu menghampirinya dengan senyum ceria.

"Kita ke sungai saja, yuk! Sakura tahu jalannya, kan?" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_ tahu pulau ini?" tanya Hinata, membuat Ino seketika berkeringat dingin.

"Hn," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh pada Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino".

Hinata memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Gadis itu ingin sekali bertanya tapi rasanya saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan itu.

Tepat ketika ketiga gadis itu akan berjalan keluar _hall_, langkah mereka terhenti lantaran tiga orang pemuda menghadang jalan mereka. Sai, laki-kaki yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Ino memandang gadis itu dengan senyumannya yang tampak aneh. Naruto yang ada di tengah menggaruk tengkuknya lantaran gugup berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih memandang Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Mata Sasuke menyiratkan kelembutan meski wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Ino meski matanya sesekali melirik Hinata yang sukses membuat gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting.

"Bukan urusanmu, Namikaze" dengus Ino kesal. Matanya memandang Sai dengan tatapan jengkel. Rupanya nona Yamanaka belum bisa melupakan kejadian di tangga tempo hari.

"Ikut aku, kalau gitu" kata Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya. Tanpa permisi, laki-laki itu menarik tangan Ino—lebih tepatnya, menyeret—keluar _hall_ tanpa membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan diri.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sai dan Ino dengan tatapan cemas. Gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti dua orang tadi. Belum sempat tiga langkah Sakura berjalan, sebuah tangan kekar menghalangi jalannya. Sakura mendelik pada sang pemilik tangan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembutnya yang sama seperti tadi.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Temanku bukan orang seperti itu" kata Sasuke tenang.

"Oh ya?" cibir Sakura.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku kalau sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatmu" Sasuke memandang Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu melihat kesungguhan dalam matanya. Sakura mati kutu.

"Kalau begitu turunkan tanganmu, Uchiha" desis Sakura tajam.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, menuruti perintah Sakura. Baru saja gadis merah muda itu akan berjalan lagi, tangan Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuhnya, memanggulnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hal itu membuat mereka jadi bahan perhatian semua orang di _hall_.

"Turunkan aku!" omel Sakura kesal. Sudah dua kali ia terjebak di situasi yang sama bersama laki-laki berambut aneh ini.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membawa Sakura keluar _hall_, mengabaikan tatapan dari semua orang di dalamnya. Ah, seandainya saja ia benar-benar bisa membawa kabur Sakura seperti ini. Menjauh dari semua masalah mereka, tuntutan mereka, segala hal yang membuat mereka tidak bahagia dan hidup bersama...

Eh?

Ah, Sasuke sudah benar-benar gila.

_**Free time**_

_**South Garden, Haruno's Heaven**_

Ino terus-menerus berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sai di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gadis itu tidak habis pikir pada manusia pucat di depannya. Baru saja tempo hari laki-laki itu membentaknya di tangga, mengatainya bodoh dan sekarang menyeretnya seolah Ino adalah sebuah karung tinju dan bukan manusia.

"Hentikan, orang aneh!" maki Ino ketika mereka tahu-tahu sudah ada di _south garden_. _South garden _adalah sebuah arena kecil berlantai marmer yang berbatasan dengan sebuah labirin mini dan kolam renang. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di _south garden_, jadi Sai tidak khawatir.

Lho, memangnya apa yang dia khawatirkan?

Oh, ya, Ino Yamanaka baru saja memanggilnya aneh.

"Aku bukan orang aneh" desis Sai tajam. Senyumannya langsung hilang, digantikan wajah datar yang nyaris sama datarnya dengan Sasuke.

"Cih, senyuman palsu" decih Ino, ada getar dalam suaranya ketika memandang wajah Sai yang mendadak jadi seram.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ino bersungut-sungut. "Seenaknya saja tarik-tarik orang. Memangnya aku ini barang, ha?!"

"Iya" jawab Sai. "Buatku kau memang barang".

Wajah Ino memerah. Gadis itu bisa merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Gadis itu rasanya ingin merobek mulut Sai agar orang itu tak bisa seenaknya bicara seolah Ino adalah batu.

"Heh, dengar ya, orang aneh. Aku tidak peduli kau anggap aku apa karena itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Jadi jauhkan wajahmu itu agar tak masuk dalam daerah penglihatanku!" maki Ino kesal.

Kesal karena Sai tidak menanggapi apapun, akhirnya Ino pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang agak dihentak-hentakkan. Gadis itu memaki-maki Sai sambil berjalan. 'Muka pucat', 'orang gila' dan 'manusia aneh' ikut masuk ke pendengaran Sai, membuatnya menyeringai sedikit.

_**Free time**_

_**Backyard, Haruno's Heaven**_

Sasuke mengusap punggungnya yang sakit minta ampun. Harusnya ia tidak menurunkan Sakura tadi kalau tahu akan dihadiahi bantingan istimewa gadis itu. Sakura memandang Sasuke di depannya. Meski jago karate, Sakura juga sedikit menguasai Aikido. Salahkan saja guru bela dirinya yang bersikeras mengajari Sakura berbagai jenis bela diri.

"Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya" gerutu Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu" cibir Sakura. Salah laki-laki itu sendiri, tiba-tiba saja memanggul Sakura, di depan banyak orang, pula!

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap suka" gumam Sasuke yang tampak tidak peduli pada cibiran Sakura sebelumnya.

Sial, Sakura membuang wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kalau bisa ia ingin melepas kepalanya saja. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang membuang muka dan terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu kalau malu-malu lucu juga.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura _to-the-point_.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Saa" jawabnya ambigu.

"Buang-buang waktu" dengus Sakura sebelum berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku bisa lihat wajah malu-malu itu juga darimu, Sakura" gumam Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringaiannya yang...err~ seksi.

_**School trip – Day 3**_

_**Tuesday, November 5, 2013**_

_**Hall**_

_**Main Building, 1st Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

Hari ini semua siswa masih memakai seragam lantaran mereka masih punya seorang pemateri lagi. Berbeda dengan Karui dan Haku (seorang _chef_ terkenal lulusan Konoha Gakkuen yang jadi _chef _favorit perdana menteri) yang sudah sebelumnya diketahui oleh para siswa, pemateri di hari kedua biasanya merupakan orangtua dari siswa yang dipilih langsung oleh pihak yayasan.

Sakura tampak cuek-cuek saja ketika siswa yang lain sibuk menggosip dan mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi pemateri. Tsunade sudah memberitahunya kalau keluarga Inuzuka akan menjadi pemateri setelah kebun binatang mereka mendapat penghargaan dari _Guinness Book of Record. _Bibinya itu juga menenangkan Sakura kalau ayahnya, Kizashi, tidak diberitahu tentang _school trip _ini.

"Jidat, duduk denganku, ya?" ajak Ino ketika mereka bertemu di tangga yang menuju lantai dasar.

"Hn" jawab Sakura. Ia berjalan di samping Ino dan Hinata sambil setia mendengarkan musik. Sebenarnya, Sakura bukan maniak musik. Ia hanya tidak suka mengobrol atau bergosip tapi terjebak di keheningan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa juga dibencinya. Setidaknya, ketika telinganya mendengar musik, Sakura akan mengikuti liriknya di dalam hati sekaligus menghindar dari kemungkinan diajak bicara.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari—yang memilih berpisah dari adik-adiknya—duduk di bangku di pojok kanan. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas _backstage_ dari panggung besar di depan. Mata Sakura sontak membelalak.

Disana, di kursi tunggu...

Ayahnya, Kizashi Haruno sedang duduk ditemani segelas kopi.

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat. Seharusnya yang datang adalah Shuuji Inuzuka. Sakura menoleh ke segala arah, mencari Tsunade. Wanita itu malah menghilang saat Sakura membutuhkannya, ugh!

"Saku...yang di _backstage_ itu kan..." ucapan Ino terputus ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar _hall_. Sekilas, matanya melirik meja dimana Sasuke sedang mendengus terus-menerus lantaran kesan ditempeli Karin. Sakura membuang muka. _Mood_nya sudah benar-benar hancur.

Tidak. Ia harus bisa menghadapi setiap situasi tak terduga. Termasuk saat ini.

Materi dimulai ketika Kabuto Yakushi, guru biologi yang menjadi moderator acara mulai menyapa siswa dengan bahasa formalnya yang biasa. Laki-laki berkacamata itu kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua pemateri yang hadir dan pihak yayasan yang secara mengejutkan hadir.

"Narasumber kita hari ini benar-benar spesial. Mari kita sambut, CEO dari Haruno Group, Kizashi Haruno_-sama_!" kata Kabuto diiringi tepukan tangan meriah.

Kizashi Haruno adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah lembut berambut coklat (_pink_, sebenarnya, tapi dia mengecatnya setelah menceraikan Mebuki) dan berbadan tegap. Sekali lihat pun semua orang tahu kalau ia rajin merawat dirinya dengan pergi ke _gym_ secara rutin. Pria yang sebentar lagi menginjak kepala lima itu berjalan dengan mantap ke arah _podium_ sambil tersenyum ramah.

Meski tak memaksudkannya, Kizashi jelas menunjukkan kalau Haruno—keluarganya, namanya dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya—memiliki strata yang berbeda dengan hampir semua orang di hadapannya. Perusahaan yang sudah berdiri sejak hampir dari lima puluh tahun itu sekarang berkembang menjadi perusahaan yang diakui dunia. Bahkan kedudukannya mampu menyaingi kedudukan perusahaan Uchiha dalam lima tahun terakhir di pasar global.

"Terima kasih dan tolong panggil saja aku Kizashi-_san_, atau Haruno _-san_. Apapun tanpa ada _suffix_ '-_sama_'" kata Kizashi mengundang senyum dari hampir seluruh peserta acara.

Sasuke adalah salah satu dari dua orang—Ino Yamanaka salah satunya—yang tidak ikut tersenyum atau bertepuk tangan. Mereka sama-sama belum bisa mengatasi kekagetan mereka. Ino sibuk berpikir kenapa ayah Sakura bisa sampai muncul disini dan cara apa yang paling tepat dilakukannya ketika Kizashi menyebutkan kalau Sakura adalah anaknya?

Tentu saja Kizashi tidak tau Sakura menyembunyikan nama keluarganya.

Sementara itu, tiga meja dari meja Ino, Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari dimana Sakura sekarang. Mengingat ia saja sampai kaget begini, tentu saja gadis itu pasti _shock_ sekali. Nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Gadis itu tampaknya _shock_ sekali sampai pergi dari _hall_.

"Terima kasih untuk Namikaze Group yang sudah memberi kita transportasi yang begitu bagus. Aku selalu punya mimpi untuk naik di sayap pesawat ketika pesawat di atas langit sejak kecil. Kalian bisa bantu aku mewujudkannya?" kata Kizashi yang mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Hyuuga Corporation yang membantu dalam penyediaan kapal pesiar nanti" laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang mendelik padanya. "Ups, belum boleh beritahu, ya? Maaf Tsunade aku keceplosan".

Sasuke memandang Kizashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Presdir bertangan dingin yang katanya ditakuti dan disegani perusahaan lain itu...seperti ini? Sejak tadi Kizashi hanya terus melawak ringan.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Uchiha Corporation yang sudah meminjamkan kami koki terbaik. Aku ingin sekali mengambil satu koki kalian untuk masak di rumahku.."

"..Aku senang sekali hadir disini. _Well_, harusnya yang hadir itu Shuuji, tapi laki-laki tua itu tidak mau meninggalkan bayi serigalanya yang baru. Oh, ada anak Shuuji disini?" Kizashi memberi _wink_ pada Kiba yang hanya nyengir.

"Aku juga senang sekali begitu Shuuji memintaku menggantikannya. _Well_, aku juga sekalian menjenguk putriku" kata Kizashi yang langsung disambut bisikan disana-sini. Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya, begitu juga Ino. Mereka berdua sama-sama berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Siapa anaknya?"

"Aku tidak pernah dengar ada murid bernama Haruno"

"Aku juga..."

Kizashi berdeham sekali lalu ruangan kembali hening. "Kukira kalian sudah mengenalnya, kan? Jadi, sekalian saja kukenalkan secara resmi. Putriku, yang juga adalah pewaris tunggal Haruno Group..." Kizashi membentangkan tangan kanannya.

Karena orang yang dimaksud berada di _backstage_ yang tidak memiliki pencahayaan sama sekali, semua orang jadi berdebar-debar menanti siapa yang ternyata merupakan pewaris Haruno Group, yang menyusup di antara mereka. Haruno Group, grup bisnis terbesar yang saat ini sedang berada di posisi tertinggi pasar saham, bersama Uchiha.

Lampu _blitz_ langsung mengarah pada sosok berambut _pink_ yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Gadis itu berjalan ke tengah panggung diiringi tatapan tak percaya siswa lainnya. Sakura, berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya sambil menatap _audience_ dengan tatapannya yang terkesan angkuh.

"Sakura Haruno. Mohon bantuannya" kata Sakura sopan sambil ber-_ojigi_.

* * *

_**-to be continued-**_

* * *

**Sesuai janji, berikut ini aku akan balas pertanyaan kalian ya ^^**

**\- Apa Sakura dan Gaara sudah putus?**

**\+ Mereka tidak pernah jadian sejak awal kok hehe**

**\- Jadi Mebuki meninggal?**

**\+ Iya, sudah ada di chapter ke...(saya lupa)**

**\- Gaara udah punya pacar belum?**

**\+ Biar tetap menjadi misteri wkwk**

**\- Sasuke ngebet banget sama Sakura, ya?**

**\+ uh...keliatannya? lol**

**\- Apa Karin bakalan beberkan masa lalu Sakura?**

**\+ Kejutannya masih di chapter lain sayang :)**

**\- Kapan Rin mati?**

**\+ Hanya Tuhan yang tau :)**

**Big thanks to:**

**Guest, Tasya Uchiharuno, Riskawulan, Hui-san, Kai-san, syahidah973, Yurika UchiHaru, KhoftaRenaZalfran, Chinara skiosan, cherrymerald, Miss cherry berry lavender, green aini, Sakura, Zizie-chan, NM, Uchiharunooo, Pink cherry, Musang Hitam, beautifullcreature, shiinamizuki hilmyra, Yoshimura Arai, Yuki-hime, ay-chan, Vicko, Vicrotia sunny, Hitsugaya55, katalinanne, menboong, applesky, ipong, anonim, Gusto, Hikari, AlrenaRoushe, Koizumichiaki, hanazono yuri, SehunKaiShipper, ,mii-chanchan2, misakiken, Sasya-chan, Asisha Kyou, Nikechaann, Cherry Christi, Uchiharuno Sierra, suket alang alang, sakura uchiha stivani, Cherrymerald, , ayuniejung, HazeKeiko, caesarpuspita, za-chan, Ai Tamura Yuuki dan semua readers saya.**

**p.s : kalau mau di fav jangan izin ya sayang, apa sih yang nggak buat kalian /lol**


	12. Jawaban

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but this story (excluding the casts) are mine. Copying this story without my permission are illegal._**

**·**

**Rated: T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary: "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

**.**

* * *

**Jawaban**

* * *

_**School trip – Day 3**_

_**Tuesday, November 5, 2013**_

_**Hall**_

_**Main Building, 1st Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

"Kukira kalian sudah mengenalnya, kan? Jadi, sekalian saja kukenalkan secara resmi. Putriku, yang juga adalah pewaris tunggal Haruno Group..."

"Sakura Haruno. Mohon bantuannya" kata Sakura sopan sambil ber-_ojigi_.

Kizashi memandang putri semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan bangga sambil tersenyum. "Aku boleh sedikit menyombong, kan?" kekeh Kizashi sambil menatap Tsunade yang hanya dibalas kedikan bahu wanita itu.

Tak hanya siswa, para guru juga tampaknya masih belum pulih dari sengatan _shock_ yang mereka terima. Sebagai siswa berprestasi, Sakura tentu saja dikenal para guru dengan baik. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara, penurut dan cerdas. Benar-benar tipe murid idaman. Siapa sangka gadis yang selama ini tampak biasa-biasa saja itu merupakan pewaris perusahaan sebesar Haruno?

"_Well_, seperti yang kalian tahu, Haruno Grup mencapai umur yang ke lima puluhnya tahun ini. Grup bisnis ini didirikan oleh kakekku yang sebelumnya hanya seorang pedagang kue beras. Mengingatnya membuatku sadar kalau sebelumnya, aku ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya seorang Kizashi Haruno.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, yayasan Senju adalah yayasan terbaik di Jepang. Tentu saja mayoritas kalian adalah pemegang kendali perekonomian negara kita, tentunya. Di zaman seperti ini, apalagi dengan status kalian sebagai siswa Konoha Gakkuen pasti membuat anak muda seperti kalian kebanyakan menyombong. Aku ingatkan, itu tidak boleh" kata Kizashi.

"Aku juga dulu seperti kalian. Congkak, angkuh, menganggap bahwa aku sudah menggenggam dunia dengan menyandang nama Haruno. Tapi kenyataannya, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Kalau tak ada perusahaan yang dibangun kakekku ini, sekarang ini mungkin aku hanya penjual kopi.

"Aku tidak niat menggurui kalian, sih. Tapi tujuan Senju dan Haruno mendirikan yayasan ini bukan untuk melahirkan generasi-generasi sombong yang menilai semuanya serba uang. Aku percaya, kalian bisa jadi sosok membanggakan yang akan dipandang sebagai '_siapa kalian_', bukan '_dari keluarga mana kalian_'. Itu saja, sih, dariku. Kalau mau dengar soal perkembangan bisnis Haruno, biar anakku saja yang jelaskan. Punggungku sakit," dan setelah itu Kizashi berjalan ke kursi undangan, menyisakan podium yang kosong dan tatapan tak percaya siswa lainnya.

Kizashi Haruno benar-benar ayah Sakura. Lihat saja lidah tajam mereka yang sama persis.

"Kau benar-benar menyerahkan podium pada Sakura, heh?" kata Tsunade agak sinis.

Kizashi mengangguk. "Anak itu mungkin lebih jago bisnis daripada aku. Kau tahu, kan?" jawab Kizashi.

"Kau membuatnya jadi objek kecemburuan sosial, tahu. Selama ini dia sembunyikan statusnya sebagai Haruno buat menghindari ini, kau malah menghancurkannya dalam semalam" gerutu Tsunade.

Kizashi mengangkat bahu. "Anak itu harus menerima takdirnya sebagai Haruno. Begitu juga menerima kalau orang lain akan memandangnya sebagai Haruno".

Sakura berdeham sebentar sebelum memandang siswa lain di depannya. Ia menemukan Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas sebelum kemudian meyakinkan Ino lewat tatapan matanya. Ia juga menemukan Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya seolah menyemangatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melemparkan senyum tipisnya ke arah Sasuke yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu _blushing_ berat.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, siswa kelas 11-A yang sekarang berdiri disini sebagai perwakilan perusahaan. Aku tidak suka bicara banyak meski masih memberi pengecualian pada situasi seperti ini," kata Sakura. Jarang sekali ia bicara panjang lebar begitu.

Sasuke melirik ke teman-teman di mejanya. Karin tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya melihat orang-orang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Shikamaru menyeringai, Naruto masih mempertahankan ekspresi bodohnya (mata lebar dengan mulut menganga) dan Sai masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan biasa, menunggunya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada uang. Bagaimana mungkin aku memperbolehkan hidupku diatur oleh lembaran-lembaran kertas? Sejak masuk Konoha, aku banyak memperhatikan kalian. Kebanyakan dari kalian terlihat angkuh di mataku. Menilai semuanya serba uang itu tidak benar, seperti kata _Tou -san_ku."

Sasuke tersenyum. Iya, begitulah gadis itu. Sakura mungkin tampak dingin, angkuh, sombong dan sifat jelek lainnya yang membuatnya cocok jadi karakter jahat dalam sebuah cerita. Tapi gadis itu sebenarnya dingin karena ia tak mau membuang waktunya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sia-sia. Dia tidak angkuh, dia hanya berkeyakinan teguh. Dan Sakura tidak sombong, ia hanya malas menjalin hubungan apapun dengan orang yang hanya akan memanfaatkannya.

Sakura itu tipe yang kritis. Dan demi apapun, Sasuke suka Sakura yang seperti itu!

"Bisnis itu seperti meja judi. Kau salah baca ekspresi lawanmu, kau kalah. Kau pasang ekspresi yang salah, kau kalah. Bisnis itu tidak melulu soal uang dan uang saja. Tapi bicara soal otak. Orang tidak akan sukses kalau dia bodoh.

"Sejak kecil—sejak aku kelas tiga _elementary_ kalau aku tidak salah ingat—aku diajari bisnis oleh _Tou-san_. Mengingat aku anak tunggal dan Haruno tidak punya keturunan lain selain aku, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka aku harus mewarisi grup bisnis ini kelak. Saat ini, aku sudah mampu mengelola lima belas hotel, empat _departement store_ dan sepuluh rumah sakit di berbagai negara. Kami sendiri baru membuka cabang di Australia dua bulan lalu. Emm, mitra bisnis kami adalah Senju, Uchiha dan Yamanaka. Terlalu banyak kalau disebutkan, sebenarnya".

Sakura menjelaskan itu seolah sedang bercerita pada anak TK, membuat Sasuke geli sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya terpesona sekaligus bangga.

"Aku bersyukur harga saham kami mencapai penjualan maksimal bulan ini di bursa saham. Selain itu, omset kami naik secara pesat dan tidak menghadapi kendala yang berarti meski dikelola oleh anak ingusan macam aku. Kunci dari mempertahankan perusahaan adalah membangun relasi. Dengan semakin banyak relasi percaya padamu, harga saham akan stabil, kredibilitas perusahaan akan terjaga dan perkembangan akan semakin cepat.

Percaya atau tidak, sih, terserah kalian. Aku sudah boleh keluar?" kata Sakura pada Kizashi. Para guru terbengong-bengong melihat gadis itu. Bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak formal, memberi materi seolah tidak niat sama sekali dan berteriak pada ayahnya. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

Kizashi mengangguk sambil senyum lima jari.

"Err, Sakura-_san_, bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata seorang gadis bercepol yang dikenal sebagai Tenten sebelum Sakura sempat turun dari panggung. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak mencantumkan nama keluargamu di absensi sekolah?" tanya Tenten.

Karin menyeringai sementara Sasuke memandang Sakura cemas. Gadis itu tampak kaget sebentar sebelum kembali mengendalikan diri. "Bukankah membanggakan diri karena nama keluarga itu menyedihkan, Tenten-_san_?" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau orang yang berdiri di depan sana adalah Sakura, si _mulut silet_.

Lain Sasuke, lain lagi Gaara Sabaku. Putra pemimpin Suna itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bangga. Gadis itu berkembang lebih pesat dibanding perkiraannya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya, Sakura tampak jadi lebih tangguh dan lebih dewasa. Ya, kehilangan Mebuki Haruno membuat Sakura tampak berbeda di matanya. Gaara tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut pada Sakura karena dia bisa paham, hanya dengan melihat gadis itu saja.

Sasori Akasuna menganga tak percaya. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu benar-benar menjadi seorang _problem solver_ yang hebat. Tanpa sadar, sebuah seringaian bangga terlukis di wajah _baby face_ miliknya.

_**Dinner time**_

_**Dining room; Balcony**_

_**Main Building, 1st Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

Sejak penampilannya tadi siang, Sakura jadi bahan pembicaraan hangat. Gadis itu tampak kewalahan karena sejak tadi Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan dua orang dari Sabaku _siblings—_Temari dan Kankurou_—_terus mengelilinginya dan bertanya ini-itu soal bisnis. Sakura memang menanggapi semuanya dengan baik tapi dia tetap saja kewalahan. Gadis itu sudah berganti baju memakai _sweater_ tipis putih bergaris hitam dan _hot pants _biru muda berbahan _jeans_.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura-_san_. Aku sudah bertanya hal yang tidak pantas" kata Tenten sambil menunduk. Gadis itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan tidak henti-hentinya merinding setelah Sakura selesai menjawab tadi.

Sakura mengangguk seolah berkata 'tidak-apa-apa'.

"Kudengar omset hotelmu di Paris mencapai angka 175% dibanding bulan lalu, ya? Keren sekali!" puji Kiba.

"Ah, itu karena investor baru" timpal Sakura cuek.

"Aku memang pernah dengar kalau Kizashi-_san_ dibantu seseorang untuk mengelola Haruno Group. Ternyata itu kau!" seru Naruto heboh. Matanya berkilauan seolah Sakura adalah sebuah berlian.

Sakura menggumam tanda ia mendengarkan. Percakapan ini membuatnya bosan. Sayangnya ia masih harus bertahan selagi ayahnya memperhatikan. Tidak boleh ada citra jelek. Gadis itu harus selalu jadi sempurna.

Sasori memandang Sakura dari meja yang agak jauh. Disisinya, Itachi Uchiha asyik meminum _red wine_ dalam gelas kaca besar di tangannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik Sasori yang tampak masih keasyikan sendiri memandangi Sakura. Itachi mendesah, gadis berambut _pink_ itu seolah punya magnet yang menarik perhatian orang-orang terdekatnya.

"_Ne..._Sasori. Sakura itu siapamu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ah, dia..." Sasori menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Temannya Gaara saat _junior high_" jawab Sasori.

"Gaara? Gaara Akasuna adik sepupumu itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Kau suka Sakura, ya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori diam. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memilih memainkan _red wine_nya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang dianggapnya terlalu menjurus.

Menjurus ke apa, eh, Akasuna?

"Kau kenal Sakura, Itachi?" tanya Sasori. "Kau kelihatan sudah mengenalnya. Memanggilnya dengan nama depan, pula!"

Itachi mengangguk. "Bibiku adalah ibu tirinya" jawab Itachi.

"Rin Uchiha?!" seru Sasori kaget. "Dia bibimu?!"

"Bukan bibi, sih. Pokoknya dia itu sepupu jauh ibu dan ayahku" jawab Itachi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasori menggeleng. Ia memandang Sakura cemas. Melihat tingkah Sasori, Itachi diam. Pemuda berkuncir itu memilih meneguk pelan _red wine_nya. Tahu, kalau Sasori tak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut.

"Aku permisi ke toilet" kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu melenggang pergi dengan langkah anggun yang tidak dibuat-buat menjauhi kerumunan tadi. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan penasaran, iri, kagum dan kesal dari berbagai penjuru. Ia benar-benar akan protes pada Tsunade nanti!

Sasuke memutar-mutar anggur merah dalam cangkirnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya masih terus berputar-putar meski subjeknya tetap hanya satu orang. Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang baru saja membongkar rahasia besarnya—nama keluarganya—di depan seluruh siswa dan memberikan sedikit nasihat dalam berbisnis. Gadis yang belakangan ini membuat Sasuke susah tidur, gelisah, sedih dan senang di waktu bersamaan.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke mengira kalau ia sangatlah istimewa, mengingat ia termasuk salah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Tapi malam ini, identitas Sakura sebagai Haruno sudah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi. Hal itu mau tak mau mengganggu Sasuke. Ia tak mau jadi pria tidak dewasa yang kecewa hanya karena hal seperti itu tapi Sasuke tetap kecewa...

Iris _onyx_nya yang segelap malam menangkap sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauhi _hall_. Mata itu seperti di desain khusus untuk hanya menangkap Sakura dalam penglihatannya. Tanpa bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengabaikan panggilan Sai dan Karin juga menulikan pendengarannya dari bisingnya _hall_.

Sakura berdiri di samping sebuah pilar besar yang menghadap ke taman belakang sambil sesekali meneguk _lemonade_ dalam genggamannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sakura merasa seperti terperangkap dalam labirin gelap dan frustasi tak bisa menemukan pintu keluar.

Otaknya berputar-putar terus sejak tadi, memikirkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Gaara. Ayahnya. Dendam. Ibunya. Haruno. Sasuke. Ayahnya...begitu terus sampai Sakura rasanya hampir gila.

"Dingin lho" kata sebuah suara _baritone_ lembut yang hinggap di telinga Sakura. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal si pemilik suara, jadi tidak usah menoleh pun Sakura tahu siapa yang baru datang dan menyampirkan jaket miliknya di bahu Sakura.

"Kalau dingin terus kenapa kau beri aku jaketmu?" gerutu Sakura kesal. "Gaara?"

Gaara terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku mana bisa membiarkanmu kedinginan karena pakaian itu?"

"Cih, sok _gantleman_" dengus Sakura dengan nada serius dibuat-buat.

Gaara terkekeh pelan menanggapi sindiran Sakura. Kedua orang itu sama-sama diam memperhatikan hamparan padang rumput di halaman belakang sambil sesekali memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan senekat itu membuka jati dirimu" kata Gaara membuka percakapan, tak tahan dengan keheningan mencekam di antara mereka.

Sakura menggumam pelan, "Aku tidak bisa membuat_nya_ malu. Dia akan marah padaku nanti" jawab Sakura pelan.

Gaara mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Ia beralih memperhatikan Sakura yang masih memandang halaman, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Gadis itu tampak gelisah dalam diamnya, Gaara tahu dengan jelas hal itu. Mereka sudah kenal lebih dari setengah umur mereka. Terakhir kali Gaara bertemu dengannya, gadis itu sedang jongkok menangis di pusara ibunya setahun yang lalu. Gaara yang saat itu berniat mendatangi makam neneknya akhirnya memutuskan berhenti untuk menghibur Sakura. Saat itulah, gadis itu mengeluarkan semua beban yang ditanggungnya sendiri, membuka hatinya pada Gaara.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri" kata Gaara. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu merapatkan diri padanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum tulus pada Gaara. Pernah ada suatu hari dimana Sakura ingin lari, menjauh dari semua hal yang membuatnya risau dan gundah. Saat itulah ia bertemu Gaara di makam ibunya. Laki-laki itu memeluknya dan Sakura menangis di pelukannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura merasakan pelukan senyaman itu sejak ibunya pergi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya marah di balik pilar. Tadinya, ia hanya ingin tahu kemana Sakura akan pergi di sela-sela makan malam, tapi sekarang rasanya lebih baik tadi ia tak usah tahu saja. Sasuke memegang dadanya, lebih tepatnya meremas kemejanya. Rasanya sesak sekali seolah oksigen di sekitarnya hampir habis.

_Jadi inikah arti dari jawabanmu waktu itu, Sakura?_

_**to be continued..**_

* * *

**Yeah, too short I know.**

**Bersabarlah, ya. Atau bisa kalian doakan aku punya banyak waktu luang di semester selanjutnya biar semua ceritaku yang (masih) gantung secepatnya diberi kepastian /OHOK.**

**Q: Apa fanfic ini pernah di publish di facebo*k?**

**A: Tidak :)**

**Q: Di post setiap kapan?**

**A: Setiap aku punya kuota internet yang memadai, pikiran yang jernih, suasana yang tenang dan waktu yang luang. Means...bisa kapan saja:)**

**Q: Kapan Sakura ngehajar ibu tiri dan ayahnya?**

**A: Oh dear...every revenge must have a plans, right?:)**


	13. Survival Game

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Survival Game**

* * *

_**School trip-Day 3**_

_**Tuesday, November 5, 2013**_

_**Corridor; Libarary**_

_**Main Building, 1st Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

_**2.20 AM**_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela-jendela besar yang menghiasi dinding koridor villa mewah yang ditempatinya. Laki-laki itu sekilas melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat jam dua pagi dan ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gadis berambut _pink_ benar-benar mengganggunya. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan otaknya sendiri untuk bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara Sabaku dan Sasori Akasuna? Ia gelisah sendirian dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya. Tapi keberadaan Gaara dan Kankurou membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Apalagi Shikamaru langsung terlelap di detik kedua setelah ia membaringkan diri di kasur. Ia _insomnia_ sekarang dan akhirnya berjalan-jalan sendirian di villa seperti seorang penjaga.

Memutuskan berhenti karena pegal lantaran terus berjalan, Sasuke akhirnya menentukan pilihannya pada perpustakaan besar di bangunan utama. Ia tiba-tiba teringat villa keluarganya di Kirigakure. Sebuah tempat dengan pegunungan di sekitarnya. Memiliki jalan setapak dan sebuah mata air panas. Tidak sebesar villa keluarga Haruno, memang, tapi villa itu merupakan tempat kedua ternyaman baginya setelah rumahnya sendiri.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke menoleh ke segala arah, mencari orang yang memanggil namanya di kegelapan. Bingo! Di sana, di dekat rak buku ke delapan di ruangan besar itu duduk seorang gadis berambut _pink_ lembut. Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu menggenggam sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Tampak seperti _novel_.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu. Sakura tidak tampak seperti menolak kehadirannya seperti biasanya. Sasuke juga ingat kalau gadis itu tersenyum tipis padanya saat diatas panggung tadi. Mengingat hal itu membuat perutnya seperti digelitiki sesuatu. Sasuke suka pada perasaan ringan dan bersemangat yang Sakura berikan padanya saat mereka bersama.

"Kulihat, kau senang sekali baca novel" kata Sasuke membuka percakapan. Ia menarik kursi di samping Sakura dan duduk di atasnya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri membaca novel di tangannya.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu saja, kau baca _Macbeth_".

"Bacaan berat. Aku tak suka" timpal Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku lebih suka penulis seperti Yui Kurosawa, atau Heeimadictator. Tulisannya ringan dan mudah dimengerti. Aku tidak begitu pandai sastra" jawab Sakura panjang.

"Aku tidak begitu suka membaca. Aku lebih senang mendengar atau melihat. Lebih mudah begitu dibanding harus membayangkan apa yang terjadi".

"Setiap orang punya selera yang berbeda".

Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku tidak mengira kau akan semudah itu membuka rahasiamu".

"Kau orang kedua yang bicara begitu"

"Kedua?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Siapa yang pertama?"

"Gaara"

Hening. Sakura sibuk membaca buku dalam genggamannya sementara Sasuke sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Ia diam-diam melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya, memandangi wajah serius gadis itu saat sedang membaca. Gaara, katanya tadi. Sasuke bisa menebak kalau Gaara yang dimaksud Sakura adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi dilihatnya di balkon belakang. Sasuke berdecih, _mood_nya mendadak memburuk. Lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Gaara-_san_" kata Sasuke. Ada kesal terselip dalam kalimatnya.

"Aa" gumam Sakura, masih fokus pada bacaannya.

"Seberapa dekat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dekat sekali" jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia beringsut mendekati Sakura dengan menggeser kursinya.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata. "Sangat" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Cih, ternyata begitu" Sasuke berdecih.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia menutup novel yang tadi dibacanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan selidik.

"Sangat" giliran Sasuke yang tampak acuh.

"Aneh" Sakura mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya keingintahuanmu soal urusan orang lain makin bertambah buruk, Uchiha".

"Hanya kau saja"

"Apa?"

"Hanya padamu saja, aku jadi ingin tahu segalanya" jelas Sasuke. Ia membuang wajahnya, memandang deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu banyak hal tentang aku? Aku tidak menyukaimu. Bukan, aku membencimu. Tidakkah itu terlihat jelas?"

Sasuke terkekeh miris. "Aku tahu" tanggapnya. "Tapi menyerah padamu hanya karena ditolak dua kali akan mencoreng nama Uchiha".

"Yah, keluarga yang **mengagumkan**" desis Sakura tajam. "Kau tahu, Uchiha? Aku sering berandai-andai kalau keluargamu tidak ada di dunia ini".

"Aku juga begitu".

"Maaf?"

"Aku berandai-andai seandainya keluargaku tidak ada, mungkin aku bisa mendekatimu tanpa perlu ditolak dua kali hanya karena nama keluargaku" kekeh Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Kadang aku merasa kalau kau tidak adil. Mengkotak-kotakkan aku, ibuku, ayahku, Itachi dan Uchiha lain di kotak yang sama dengan Rin. Kami memang sama-sama Uchiha dan berbagi darah yang sama. Tapi kami orang yang berbeda".

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Kekehan halus yang tulus, bukan kekehan sadis yang biasa ia keluarkan saat bersama Sasuke.

"Apa bedanya, Uchiha? Apa mengeluarkanmu dari kotak itu akan membawa kembali ibuku? Mengembalikan keluargaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu akan membuatmu keluar dari penjara yang kau buat sendiri" jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa.

Tidak ada satupun yang bicara setelah itu. Sakura diam, ia kembali membaca novel di tangannya meski pikirannya berlalu-lalang kesana kemari. Sasuke juga diam. Ia membiarkan Sakura berpikir, memikirkan kembali kata-katanya barusan. Sasuke berharap, gadis itu mengerti, bahwa Sasuke berbeda.

Dan perbedaan itu akan membawa mereka melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih baik.

Semoga.

* * *

_**School trip – Day 4**_

_**Wednesday,November 6, 2013**_

_**Backyard**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

_**08.15 AM**_

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar di sana-sini. _Backyard_ villa sudah tampak diramaikan oleh siswa Konoha dan Sunagakure Gakkuen yang sudah memakai baju _casual_ mereka. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan selera _fashion_ masing-masing lewat pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_, membuat beberapa siswa menelan ludah mereka. Gadis itu padahal tidak memakai _make-up_ apapun hari ini, malah terkesan cuek lewat pakaiannya. Gadis itu hanya memakai sebuah _legging_ berbahan _jeans_ warna biru tua yang sobek di bagian lutut, sebuah kaos putih polos dan sebuah sepatu _converse _hitam polos.

Kegiatan mereka di hari ke empat adalah _survival game_ dimana semua kelompok akan berpencar dan dibekali senapan mainan dengan peluru tinta. Mereka akan diberi peta yang menunjukkan letak lima buah harta karun dan akan berebut dengan kelompok lainnya.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ia sejak tadi berusaha menahan emosi yang mulai bergejolak dalam dadanya, meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Matanya menyalak galak, memandang satu persatu orang yang tampak memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan lapar. Dengan langkah-langkah besar laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berusaha mengikat rambutnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menarik tangan gadis itu, merebut ikat rambut yang dipegangnya.

"Sini" katanya singkat. Sasuke dengan cekatan mengikat rambut _pink_ Sakura sambil memberi _death glare_ paling mengerikan miliknya ke arah para laki-laki yang memandangi Sakura.

"Thanks" gumam Sakura agak gugup. Wajahnya memerah meski tipis. Ia membiarkan saja Sasuke mengikat rambutnya, membuat debaran-debaran dalam dirinya semakin terdengar keras ketika tangan hangat Sasuke meraih helai demi helai rambut _pink_nya.

Ekor mata Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tampak keren dalam balutan celana _jeans_ hitam miliknya dan kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek yang membuat otot perutnya tercetak jelas. Meski berpakaian serba biasa saja, pesona Sasuke memang tidak terbantahkan. Terbukti dengan tatapan _dia-milikku-atau-kau-mati_ yang setia dilayangkan _fans-fans_ Uchiha muda itu di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tidak menolakku lagi?" dengus Sasuke dengan nada jenaka. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura, mempertahankan posisi gadis itu yang membelakanginya. Ia tak ingin Sakura melihat wajah _blushing_nya yang pasti menggelikan sekali.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari kotak, Uchiha-_san_" kata Sakura. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Sasuke di bahunya, seolah menahannya untuk tidak berbalik. Toh, ia memang tidak berniat berbalik. Ia tak mau wajah malunya dilihat Uchiha muda itu.

"Lalu, kau sudah bebas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum" jawab Sakura singkat. Tanpa dilihat pun Sakura tahu Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke, bertanya.

"Kuncinya belum pas, Uchiha-_san_" jawab Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kunci yang dimaksud Sakura pasti tentang Rin Uchiha. Sasuke merasa ia mulai mengerti gadis itu dengan baik sejak Sakura tampak membuka diri padanya.

"Panggil saja Sasuke, Sakura" kata Sasuke lembut, meski hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya. "Aku juga memanggilmu Sakura".

"Aa" gumam Sakura tanda setuju.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura, seolah memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk berbalik. Mengerti, Sakura membalikkan badannya, memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Sakura baru sadar kalau Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. Gadis itu mungkin hanya seleher Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura benar-benar harus mendongak untuk bicara dengan Sasuke.

Ino memandang sahabatnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum tulus. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu menghela nafas lega, menyadari Sakura jatuh pada tangan yang tepat. Sambil menghela nafas, Ino kembali fokus pada lingkaran kelompoknya. Shion, Kiba, Naruto dan empat siswa dari Sunagakure termasuk Ino sendiri membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil. Naruto, ketua kelompok mereka sedang sibuk mendiskusikan strategi dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, kita akan berpencar secara berkelompok. Masing-masing kelompok dua orang. Aku dengan Ino, Shion dengan Kiba, Ai dengan Tarumi, Kei dengan Mei" jelas Naruto.

"Aku ingin denganmu, Naruto-_kun_" keluh Shion dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak mau" sahut Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Shion cemberut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tanda ia kesal. Naruto membuang wajahnya, tidak peduli. Ia ingin sekali pindah kelompok sekarang.

Naruto berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca peta, padahal pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Ia terus menerus memikirkan kejadian tempo hari, ketika Sai menarik Ino dan Sasuke membawa kabur Sakura. Ia sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa karena ditinggalkan berdua dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Sudah bukan gossip baru lagi kalau Hinata memendam perasaan pada Naruto. Gadis itu juga tampak tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Terbukti dengan wajah merahnya dan gerakan malu-malunya kalau berpapasan dengan Naruto. Naruto juga tidak bodoh. Dia mengerti gerak-gerik Hinata dengan jelas.

Dia hanya _minder_.

Iya, begitulah.

Naruto boleh anak dari Minato Namikaze, pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di Asia, kelima di dunia. Dibilang sudah berbakat bisnis sejak kecil meski pecicilan dan tampak bodoh. Naruto selebihnya hanya remaja biasa yang ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang. Ia berisik, jahil, tidak mau diam dan tampak bodoh. Begitulah yang biasanya orang-orang nilai tentang dirinya.

Mana mungkin dia _matching_ dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga yang anggun dan pendiam seperti Hinata?

Gadis itu terlalu manis, terlalu polos, terlalu lugu, terlalu pemalu, terlalu anggun, terlalu cantik untuk bisa bersama Naruto yang kebalikan seratus-delapan-puluh derajat darinya. Memikirkannya saja rasanya membuat kepala Naruto sakit!

BRUK!

Naruto memegang bahunya yang sakit karena habis menabrak sesuatu—ralat, seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang memakai _sweater_ abu-abu tua dan _jeans_ biru tua, yang sekarang sedang memegang lututnya yang agak terkilir karena jatuh setelah menabrak Naruto.

"_Go-gomenasai_" gagap Hinata, menunduk dalam-dalam. Gadis itu gugup sekaligus takut. Apalagi tadi ia menabrak orang di belakangnya cukup keras.

Naruto melongo. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya lewat kejadian yang _drama_ sekali. Ini seperti...uh, takdir?

"Ah, _betsuni..._" kata Naruto ikutan gugup. Tangannya terulur pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, terkejut mendapati Naruto ternyata adalah orang yang ditabraknya. Gadis itu berdeham pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto...

Sebelum Shion muncul dan tiba-tiba menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Naruto-_kun_, acaranya sudah mau mulai" kata manja. Tangannya mengapit tangan Naruto dengan gerakan posesif sambil melirik sinis pada Hinata yang masih duduk di tanah.

Hinata menarik lagi tangannya, menahan tangis sebisanya. Naruto menghentakkan lengan Shion dengan keras, kesal karena diinterupsi gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sudah berjalan membelakanginya.

Ah, hatinya sakit.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berkuncir berdiri dengan pengeras suara di tangannya. Ibiki memerintahkan siswa-siswa berbaris sesuai kelompok sebelum memulai _briefing_nya.

"Baiklah. Setelah kalian mengambil senjata kalian dan memakai jaket khusus, rundingkan strategi kalian selama lima menit dan langsung bergerak!" jelas Iruka.

Para siswa yang sudah memakai jaket langsung berkerumun di barisan senjata _airsoft gun_ yang dibagikan para _sensei_ dan langsung mengisi peluru mereka. Sakura sendiri hanya berdiri di samping barisan, malas ikut berdesakan. Ia kembali mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bermain _airsoft_ dengan Nawaki, sepupunya.

Saat sedang asyik bernostalgia, Sakura ditarik kedalam antrian oleh sebuah tangan besar yang hangat. Tangan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memposisikan Sakura di depannya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat gadis itu tidak terhimpit.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Sasuke-_san_" kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang tidak perlu dilakukan, Sakura" timpal Sasuke kalem. Ia mencoba mempertahankan posisinya agar Sakura juga tidak terhimpit olehnya.

Sebuah dorongan yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menghimpit Sakura. mereka berhimpitan dengan posisi saling berhadapan, membuat beberapa orang _blushing_ dan beberapa lagi tampak memperlihatkan ekspresi iri. Tak terkecuali Karin.

Gadis itu meremas ujung jaket olahraganya sampai kainnya hampir sobek. Ia menggertakkan giginya keras-keras, menahan emosi yang siap meledak. Tayuya yang berdiri di sampingnya sampai dibuat gemetar ketakutan merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari Karin.

Lain Karin, lain pula Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sorot mata tidak dapat ditebak. Sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan, Gaara kembali memperhatikan antriannya, memperlihatkan seolah ia tidak peduli. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan pilu. Gadis itu merasa tidak enak sekaligus berdebar-debar. Perasaan yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan itu mengganggunya. Dan pasti mengganggu Gaara juga mengingat hubungan mereka di masa lalu sulit untuk dilupakan.

Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke sambil berdeham canggung. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ketika antrian sudah mulai teratur dan tidak berniat berbalik sama sekali. Wajahnya masih panas dan jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdebar kencang. Sasuke sendiri memilih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ miliknya sambil melirik kesana kemari, membuang kegugupannya.

Ah, dasar dua orang bodoh.

* * *

_**Survival game**_

_**Forrest**_

_**Haruno's Heaven**_

Ino menggenggam senapan di tangannya erat-erat. Sewaktu kecil dulu, keluarganya dan keluarga Sakura sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _airsoft gun_ bersama. Ia jadi cukup percaya diri di _survival_ _game_ ini. Di sebelahnya, Naruto tampak kewalahan mempertahankan diri dari serangan kelas B. Ia berdecih, mengingat seringaian Sai ketika laki-laki itu hampir menembaknya tadi.

"Kau diam disini, biar aku cari celah" kata Naruto. Ino mengangguk.

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Ino sendiri hanya diam menunggu di balik pohon. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam mendekat ke arahnya. Dari _bandage_ yang dipakainya, laki-laki itu jelas berasal dari kelompok yang berbeda. Kidomaru—nama laki-laki itu—sudah bersiap menembak Ino ketika tubuh seseorang menghalangi jarak pandangnya.

"Dia bagianku, Kido" kata Sai singkat diiringi tatapan dingin menusuk tulang.

Kidomaru mengangguk mengerti. Laki-laki itu memang belum kenal lama dengan Sai. Hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Tapi sebagai sesama laki-laki, ia mengerti arti dari tatapan Sai.

_Seperti bukan berkata bagianku. Seperti berkata 'dia milikku' saja_. Batin Kidomaru.

Sai berjalan santai ke arah Ino yang masih menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertemuan tak terduga mereka di tangga itu. Sejak bertemu Ino, Sai merasa seperti sesuatu sedang menggelitiki perutnya ketika melihat gadis itu. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa terganggu. Sai malah merasa ketagihan.

"Angkat tanganmu!" seru Sai, berpura-pura tentu saja.

Ino terkesiap. Secara refleks ia mengangkat tangannya sambil menoleh, bermaksud melihat siapa yang sudah menangkapnya. _Crap!_ Si muka pucat!

"Mau apa kau?!" ketus Ino. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal meski tangannya masih terangkat di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Kau rupanya tidak pintar baca situasi, nona" dengus Sai dengan wajah datarnya.

Ino menggeram tertahan. Emosinya mendadak meluap-luap ketika Sai kembali memamerkan senyum palsunya. Ingin rasanya ia membenamkan kuku-kukunya di wajah laki-laki itu, tapi ditahannya. Melihat wajah Ino membuat Sai tak bisa menahan kekehannya. Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan sambil tetap menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Ino. Matanya menyipit, hampir tertutup bahkan. Sial baginya, ia tak bisa melihat wajah merah Ino yang berusaha mati-matian disembunyikannya di balik tangan.

Sial, kenapa Ino pakai _blushing_ segala?!

Naruto terus saja bergerak sambil sesekali bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan. Ia sebenarnya merasa bersalah meninggalkan Ino sendirian di tempat tadi, tapi laki-laki itu tanpa sengaja melihat Sai sebelumnya dan memutuskan memberi kesempatan pada sobatnya itu. _Yeah, if you know what I mean..._

Saat sedang sibuk mengendap-endap, iris _blue sapphire_ Naruto menangkap pergerakan dari seseorang berambut merah. Merah? Ia memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih jelas lagi ke arah objek bergerak itu. Pendek, pasti bukan Karin. Naruto berjalan mendekat, mencari posisi paling aman untuk mulai mengintai mangsanya.

Ah, Gaara Sabaku.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara itu sedang duduk memejamkan mata, tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali melanjutkan permainan ini. Matanya yang agak menghitam terpejam damai. Naruto terkekeh pelan tanpa suara. Bisa-bisanya Sabaku satu itu bersantai di saat seperti ini.

Naruto mulai mengacungkan senjatanya, mengarahkan mulut senapan miliknya tepat ke dada Gaara. Jemari Naruto menekan pelatuk senapan mainan itu, bermaksud menembak Gaara...

Sayangnya, tepat ketika Naruto menekan pelatuk, seorang gadis berambut indigo tiba-tiba menghalanginya.

CTAK!

_Crap!_ Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika sebuah peluru tinta warna biru mengenai punggung Hinata. Gadis itu tampaknya cukup kaget hingga langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau kena, Hinata?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar. Matanya sudah terbuka.

"Se-sepertinya.." jawab Hinata takut-takut. Entah apa yang dia takutkan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah dalam dirinya begitu dia tahu Hinata _out_ dari _game_ ini karena dirinya. Gaara memicingka mata. Ia memang sudah tahu posisi Naruto sejak laki-laki itu menemukannya terpejam di bawah pohon. Dengan sekali tembak, pinggang Naruto sukses dikenainya.

"_Out, _Namikaze" dengus Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Naruto berdecih. Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Pembagian _patner_ di kelompok Sasuke sepertinya sudah direncanakan laki-laki berkuncir itu sebelumnya. Disinilah dia, si juara kelas, Shikamaru Nara, bersama gadis garang yang menarik perhatiannya, Temari Sabaku. Ia masih duduk bersantai di sebuah batang pohon, malas bergerak kesana kemari dan menghabiskan tenaga. Laki-laki itu memandang Temari yang sejak tadi terus bersiaga seolah mereka ada di medan perang sungguhan.

"Santailah..." gumam Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Temari mendelik, diam-diam kesal juga kenapa laki-laki itu malah ber-_patner_ dengannya, sih?! Sejak tadi yang dilakukan Shikamaru Nara hanya duduk di sebuah batang pohon sambil menguap lebar. Sementara dirinya? Sibuk menembaki lawan-lawan yang mendekat. Cih.

"Kau ini niat main tidak, sih?!" ketus Temari. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu, heh?!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang, memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Temari. Sebagai keturunan Nara, Shikamaru tidak hanya diwarisi otak yang jenius, tapi kemampuan analisis yang jitu dan insting yang tajam. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan anggota kelompok lain, tujuh meter di barat daya, bersembunyi di balik pohon cemara.

Laki-laki ber-IQ lebih dari 200 itu mendecih kala si musuh tampak akan menembak Temari. Dengan sigap, tangannya menarik tangan Temari, membuat gadis itu limbung dan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dua detik sebelum peluru tinta berwarna biru mengenai pohon yang berdiri dua meter di belakang mereka.

Tarikan Shikamaru yang cukup kencang itu rupanya berefek pada keseimbangan laki-laki itu juga. Terjangan Temari membuatnya terguling dari tempatnya duduk, di atas kayu. Shikamaru mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit lantaran terbentur tanah. Ia hampir saja meringis kalau tak merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menekan bibirnya.

Benda kenyal yang ternyata adalah bibir Temari Sabaku.

PLAK!

_Hell!_

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membayari Shikamaru makan di restoran Italia kesukaannya ketika mereka kembali ke Konoha nanti!

Laki-laki itu bersyukur karena dua hal. Pertama, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura—meski mereka hanya terus menembaki lawan tanpa mengobrol sekalipun. Kedua, _Hell!_ Sakura jago sekali main _airsoft gun_. Sakura tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang malah sok lemah agar dilindungi olehnya. Gadis itu malah terkesan mempermudah _perburuan_ Sasuke. Benar-benar gadis langka!

"Kita harus istirahat, Sakura" keluh Sasuke setelah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling.

"Dasar lemah" dengus Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. Meski masih berwajah kesal, ia tetap ikut Sasuke duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Kau kelihatan sering main _airsoft gun_, Sakura" kata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi merasa bingung lantaran jadi banyak bicara saat bersama Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sakura dengan gumaman ambigu. Perlu digaris bawahi kalau 'Hn,' sekarang ini tidak hanya jadi _trademark_ Sasuke seorang.

"Kau biasanya main dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelap keringat yang mulai bercucuran di dahinya sebelum membasahi bagian atas _google_ miliknya.

"Kau banyak bicara" ketus Sakura, merasa terganggu.

Sasuke mencibir. "Kau bilang aku sudah ada di luar kotak" dengusnya.

"Diluar kotak bukan berarti kau ada di kotak istimewa" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, menggerutu dalam hati. Padahal dirinya sudah senang sekali karena Sakura tidak lagi memandangnya dengan tatapan benci atau menghindarinya. Sasuke menghela nafas. _Sabar, Sasuke. Kalau dengan Sakura, kau harus pelan-pelan_, batinnya. Sasuke baru saja membuka mulutnya, bermaksud berceloteh lagi ketika sebuah—ralat, seseorang—berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sakura?" kata orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Gaara?" Sakura tanpa sadar menyebut nama orang yang tadi memanggilnya. "Mana Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura, bingung karena setahunya, Gaara tadi bersama Hinata.

"_Out_" jawab Gaara cuek sambil memandang Sasuke datar. "Namikaze yang menembaknya".

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Keberadaan Gaara membuatnya lega karena satu dan banyak hal. Gadis itu risih terjebak dalam waktu lama bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar dan kegugupannya muncul. Sakura tidak nyaman dengan reaksi aneh dalam dirinya saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang. _Jade_ memancarkan rasa khawatir sementara sang _onyx_ memandang dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Gaara tahu siapa yang duduk di samping Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha, putra Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha serta keponakan dari Rin Uchiha. Sasuke sendiri tahu siapa Gaara dari pembicaraan teman-temannya tempo hari.

"Duduk sini, Gaara" kata Sakura, menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kirinya. Gaara mengangguk, duduk ditempat yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura. Sekarang kedua laki-laki tampan-kaya-terkenal-dan-_cool_ itu duduk mengapit Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar paman Nagato?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

"Baik, ayahku terus menanyakanmu" jawab Gaara. Pipinya merona meski tipis sekali.

"Aku belum bisa berkunjung, _gomen_" gumam Sakura. "Liburan musim panas nanti, mungkin. Sekalian ziarah ke makam _Kaa-san_".

"Nanti kutemani. Sekalian mengunjungi makam Chiyo _Obaa-san_" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura mengangguk.

Di tengah hangatnya pembicaraan dua orang itu, ada orang yang dilupakan disini. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia tidak suka diabaikan, apalagi oleh Sakura, apalagi apalagi karena keberadaan Gaara Sabaku.

"Ehm!" dehaman Sasuke sukses membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh. Yang satu dengan tatapan datar, satu lagi dengan tatapan heran. _Ugh!_

"Jangan _ngerumpi_ disini. Masih banyak musuh!" ketus Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang tembaki. Kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan?" balas Sakura kesal.

"Memangnya aku pesuruhmu!"

"Memangnya bukan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Darahnya sudah naik sampai ke wajah, membuat wajahnya yang pucat menjadi merah karena marah. Dengan emosi yang siap meledak, tangannya menyambar tangan kanan Sakura, bermaksud menariknya pergi.

Gaara dengan sigap menahan Sakura, menarik tangan kirinya. Kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan tajam, sama-sama tidak ingin melepas pegangan mereka. Sakura sendiri jadi serba salah. Ditatapnya dua laki-laki yang seolah memperebutkannya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura!" panggil suara baru. _Baritone_ yang lembut dan _hazel_ hangat milik Sasori tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

Sasori bisa menangkap aura tidak suka dari dua laki-laki yang sedang memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Ia mendadak kesal melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu ditarik-tarik seperti boneka. Jadi, di tengah patrolinya, ia memutuskan menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga orang itu.

"Sasori-_nii_!" teriak Sakura. Ia melepas genggaman dua orang aneh yang sejak tadi menarik-narik tangannya dan berlari ke arah Sasori, memeluk laki-laki itu. _Jade _dan _onyx_ di belakangnya membelalak tak terima ketika gadis yang mereka perebutkan tadi malah berlari ke pelukan orang lain.

"Aku _out_" dengus Sakura. Ia menarik lengan Sasori dan berjalan menjauhi dua pria tampan-yang-dianggap-sinting-olehnya itu.

Sasori menyeringai.

Gaara terdiam.

Sasuke menggerutu.

Sakura? Bersiul riang seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

**Just wanna say: SORRY FOR THE WAIT, GUYS!**


	14. The Ball

**·**

**·**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**·**

**Break the Ice**

**·**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**·**

**Disclaimer : This story is original comes from my mind**

**·**

**Rated : T**

**·**

**Sakura**

**·**

**Summary : "Jangan dekat-dekat dia nanti kau membeku" / "Sakura Haruno sudah mati" / "Brengsek!" / Sasuke, murid pindahan dari Oto tertarik pada gadis yang disebut Manusia Es yang sebangku dengannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan hatinya sejak lama**

**·**

**·**

* * *

**The Ball**

* * *

_**School trip-Day 5**_

_**Thursday, November 7, 2013**_

_**Hall, Haruno's Private Villa**_

_**Haruno's Heaven**_

_**8.30 AM**_

Suasana _Hall_ tampak ramai. Masih dengan kursi-kursi berbalut kain satin putih, meja-meja berhiaskan hidangan sarapan pagi—dua tumpuk piring berisi beberapa potong _sandwich_, segelas susu, _lemon tea_ hangat, _milk coffee_, roti selai dan beberapa buah apel—dan suara-suara percakapan di beberapa titik.

Setelah kejadian dimana Sakura dibawa Sasori—lebih seperti Sakura melemparkan dirinya sendiri untuk diambil Sasori, sih—kemarin, gadis itu sukses membuat suasana Sasori-Sasuke-Gaara menjadi tegang. Sasuke masih sering menggerutu sendiri, apalagi mengingat dua laki-laki merah yang seenaknya menyentuh Sakura (_hell_, kayak dia tidak saja!) di depannya. Apalagi dua orang itu bisa dengan mudah mengobrol santai dengan Sakura.

Gaara mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sejak dulu Sasori selalu bisa memenangkan perhatian Sakura. Kakak sepupunya itu ingin sekali punya adik perempuan, dan tepat saat Sakura datang ke Suna lima tahun yang lalu, Sasori langsung _menempel_ pada gadis _pink_ itu dan tiba-tiba mengidap _sister complex_ akut.

Cih, padahal mereka bukan saudara kandung!

Lain Gaara dan Sasuke, lain pula Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggumam-gumam kesal mengingat kedua laki-laki belum dewasa yang kemarin seenaknya saja menarik-narik tangan Sakura seolah dia boneka. Untung saja Sasori gerak cepat, kalau tidak, gadis itu bisa saja terjebak dalam keadaan berbahaya. Hii~

Dan disinilah ketiga pemuda itu. Duduk sebangku bersama Itachi, Temari, Kankurou, Sai dan Naruto.

Sasori, Gaara dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang dingin satu sama lain. Dalam anime, mungkin akan ada efek petir menyambar-nyambar di antara mata mereka.

"Kau suka _sandwich _tuna kan, Saku?" tawar Sasori, memberi beberapa potong _sandwich_ ke piring Sakura yang masih kosong.

"Minum ini, hangat" Gaara mendorong gelas berisi _lemon tea_ hangat ke arah Sakura.

"Apel katanya bisa menghilangkan bau mulut. Makan ini" Sasuke memberi Sakura beberapa potong apel.

Sakura mendelik, memandang ketiga laki-laki aneh di depannya yang terus saja mendorong berbagai makanan ke arahnya. Sakura menatap makanan di depannya tak percaya. Potongan _sandwich_ tuna (dari Sasori), _dua gelas lemon tea _(dari Gaara), segelas susu (dari Gaara), roti selai _blueberry_ (dari Sasuke), tiga buah apel utuh (dari Sasuke) dan segelas _milk coffee_ (dari Sasori). Mereka ini mau membunuhnya secara perlahan, ya?!

Sakura memelototi mereka secara bergantian, membuat ketiga laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri karena merasakan aura gelap di sekeliling tubuh mereka. Sasori berdeham canggung sambil membuang mukanya. Gaara memejamkan matanya sambil membuang nafas pelan sementara Sasuke berdecak sambil melirik tak tentu arah.

"Dasar sinting" caci Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja Ino dan Hinata. Kemana saja asal tidak bersama tiga laki-laki kurang kerjaan itu.

Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara sama-sama terpaku. Roh mereka seolah ditarik keluar dari raganya, menyisakan tatapan kosong sarat keterkejutan di wajah tiga laki-laki tampan tersebut. Itachi memandang Sasori dan Sasuke bergantian sebelum tertawa keras sekali.

"Sinting, katanya!" dengus Itachi di sela-sela tawanya. "Sakura hebat sekali!" puji anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha itu.

"Gaara pasti _shock_ sekali" kekeh Kankurou pelan, dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Temari.

Ketiga pemuda yang berhasil mendapat kembali kesadaran mereka mulai sadar kalau dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh kakak dan teman mereka. Ketiga laki-laki itu langsung melayangkan tatapan tidak terima yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Malah, tawa Itachi, Temari dan Kankurou semakin kencang.

"Diam, _Aniki!_"

"Diam, Itachi!"

"Diam, Temari, Kankurou!"

Ah, rasanya tiga laki-laki itu ingin menenggelamkan diri mereka di dasar laut sekarang juga.

Semua mata menoleh ketika Kurenai Yuuhi menaiki panggung buatan di ujung _hall_. Wanita yang merupakan istri dari guru mata pelajaran Bisnis dan Menejemen—Asuma Sarutobi—itu tampak anggun dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. _Casual _dan _sexy_. Mata merahnya yang tajam menyapu ke seluruh sisi _hall_. Sakura memuji selera Asuma dalam hal ini.

"Selamat pagi, _students_!" sapa Kurenai diiringi senyum anggunnya. Sakura sampai melupakan fakta penting kalau Kurenai termasuk guru yang paling ditakuti di angkatannya.

"Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita menginap di Haruno's Heaven" kata Kurenai diiringi sorakan kecewa di berbagai penjuru. "Besok, kita akan berlayar menuju Rio de Jeneirountuk melakukan bakti sosial. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk _The Ball_ nanti malam!"

Riuh terdengar dimana-mana. Beberapa siswa malah iseng bersiul-siul dan beberapa lagi mulai gencar melirik gadis-gadis. Sakura sendiri bersyukur Tsunade mengingatkannya untuk membawa salah satu gaun formal miliknya. Ia meminum _lemon tea_ yang baru saja diambilnya pelan-pelan sambil memasang kuping.

"Kukira ungu akan cocok untukku" kata suara lembut yang berhasil di tangkap telinga Sakura.

"Hinata, kau sudah punya gaun?" suara melengking itu pasti milik Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku pasti bisa mengajaknya ke pesta bersama!" oh, dia tahu suara ini. Milik Rock Lee. Salah satu _fans_ abadi Sakura.

Pasangan, ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak Sakura memikirkan kata itu. Cih, pasangan apa. Ayahnya saja bisa mengkhianati ibunya hanya karena godaan wanita murahan. Lalu apa yang diharapkannya dari kata pasangan, cinta dan sebagainya? Tidak. Sakura bukan wanita bodoh seperti ibunya yang akan dibutakan cinta tolol semacam itu.

"Heh, Jidat, kau sudah punya gaun, kan?" tanya Ino, mencolek bahu sahabat _pink_ nya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Woah, kalau seleramu, sih, aku percaya" kata Ino dengan mata berbinar. "Nanti kasih lihat ke aku, ya?" kata Ino memohon.

"Iya" jawab Sakura singkat. Percuma saja menolak permintaan Ino. Gadis itu punya seratus juta cara jitu membuat Sakura Haruno mau menuruti permintaan tidak masuk akalnya.

"Aku bawa beberapa gaun dan tolong kau pilihkan, ya? Kalau soal pesta formal begini, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu" pinta Ino lagi.

"Kau ini banyak maunya, ya?" dengus Sakura.

Ino nyengir, di sampingnya, Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan sahabat pirangnya. Gadis itu menunduk kemudian, merasa tidak bisa masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan Ino dan Sakura. Kedua gadis itu sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan dia hanya orang luar. Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno sudah saling mengenal luar-dalam. Apalagi, kedua orangtua mereka merupakan mitra bisnis yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Lalu siapa dia? Hinata Hyuuga hanya gadis yang pernah diselamatkan Sakura—menurut persepsi Hinata—dan tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka.

Uh, semakin memikirkan soal itu, Hinata semakin ingin menangis.

"Kau bawa gaun kan, Hinata?" Sakura memecah keheningan, menyadari raut wajah yang agak sendu dari sahabat indigo nya. "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, apalagi membuatmu sedih, Hinata".

Hinata tersentak pelan ketika Sakura mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura benar, tidak seharusnya dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan meragukan ketulusan sahabatnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang menggenangi matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta pendapat Sakura soal gaunmu, Hinata! Dan biarkan aku yang mengatasi _make-up_. Aku jagonya!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga!" seru Tenten yang memang sebangku dengan mereka. Sakura mengangguk. Bergaul dengan putri tunggal perusahaan senjata api—Tenten—itu memang menyenangkan. Tenten adalah tipe gadis yang mengucapkan isi kepalanya secara gamblang dan blak-blakan. Gadis itu tampak tidak peduli pada bagaimana orang akan memandangnya. Tipe _yang penting senang_. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa Tenten dan dirinya agak mirip, apalagi di bagian _blak-blakan_ tadi.

"Kalian tega membiarkan aku sendirian?" dengus Temari yang ternyata melarikan diri dari meja penuh laki-laki sinting tadi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda agak kesal.

"Tidak kok~" kekeh Ino geli. "Nanti malam ke kamarku saja" kata Ino. Gadis itu menempati kamar nomor 28 di _2nd Building_. Sekamar dengan Shion. Mereka berdua tidak pernah punya masalah, juga tidak pernah saling menyukai. Ino jengah juga di kamar itu mengingat ia senang sekali bicara tapi merasa tidak sudi membuka percakapan dengan gadis pirang yang sekamar dengannya.

Cih, tidak sadar kalau sendirinya pirang, heh?

"Terus Shion?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia ke kamar Karin" jawab Ino.

Mendengar nama Karin mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali mengingat Sasuke. Belakangan ini bayangan laki-laki itu tak mau enyah dari pikirannya, membuat Sakura agak gusar juga. Perkataan laki-laki itu di perpustakaan dua malam lalu membuatnya memutuskan untuk merubah pola pikirnya, hal yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya. Entah kenapa rasanya keberadaan Sasuke secara langsung ataupun tidak membawa banyak pengaruh dalam dirinya. Sakura benci mengakui ini tapi dia harus.

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Room 25**_

_**2nd Building, 2nd Floor**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

_**3.00 PM**_

Sasuke memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah tanpa minat. Sudah hampir dua jam ia ada di posisi ini, duduk di sofa hijau kecil di samping ranjang tempat ia tidur. Kamar Sasuke merupakan ruangan luas dengan empat _bedroom_ besar dan suasana yang mirip hotel. Di sisi tiap ranjang terdapat nakas yang terbuat dari kayu kecoklatan. Di atas nakas itu terdapat lampu tidur berukuran sedang yang cukup mahal. Terlihat dari ukiran rumit di kaca lampu dan keramik yang menjadi badan lampunya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Gaara juga tidak mengubah posisinya sejak laki-laki itu kembali dari _Hall_. Ia sibuk membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya dengan wajah tanpa minat. Bagi kedua orang yang juga penghuni kamar itu—Shikamaru dan Kankurou—tentu merupakan hal yang biasa saja saat Sasuke dan Gaara hanyut dalam kebisuan. Tanpa Kankurou dan Shikamaru ketahui, dua laki-laki yang menjadi _roommate_ mereka sedang mengalami keadaan yang biasa disebut...

_Over thinking_.

Sasuke menggeser layar _touch screen_ di ponselnya, memasang wajah seolah ia sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_ keren miliknya, padahal otaknya berpetualang ke dunia antah barantah. Ia sibuk memikirkan tentang Sakura, makian gadis itu tadi pagi dan berbagai kelakuan bodohnya jika dekat dengan si gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia dikatai—dan yang lebih buruk lagi, oleh gadis yang disukainya. Sial.

Pernah dengar kalau karma itu berlaku, Uchiha? Oh yeah.

"Kankurou, kakakmu itu, si Temari. Dia kosong, kan?" kata Shikamaru. Mengingat keheningan yang mendera ruangan yang mereka isi, suara Shikamaru sukses membuat ketiga kepala di ruangan itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

Kaget, heran dan puas. Kankurou memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kagetnya. Baru kali ini Kankurou mendengar seseorang berani bertanya seputar _Aneki_ nya yang terkenal 'ganas' itu. Gaara sendiri heran, apa yang menjadi daya tarik kakaknya sehingga keturunan satu-satunya dari keluarga Nara itu menaruh perhatian yang tampak khusus pada Temari. Lain dengan dua Sabaku lainnya, Sasuke terlihat menyeringai puas. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengenal Shikamaru, laki-laki itu akhirnya memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada seorang gadis.

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan Temari?" dengus Kankurou, memicingkan mata.

Oh, Gaara hampir lupa kalau Kankurou mengidap semacam _siscon_ akut.

"Sudahlah, Kankurou. Lagipula kau tega membiarkan Temari datang sendirian ke _The Ball_, huh?" kata Gaara mencoba menenangkan kakak-lebih-tua-dua-bulannya itu.

"Dia bisa datang denganku, kok" kata Kankurou, masih menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau pikir Temari _incest_?" timpal Gaara. "Dia kosong, Nara. Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa _menjinakkan_ dia" Gaara menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan, tapi akan kucoba" kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu kau mau mengajak siapa, Gaara?" tanya Kankurou. Tangan kanannya ia pakai memegang sebuah _mug_ berisi kopi hitam panas sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan mengetik di laptopnya.

"Sakura" jawab Gaara mantap. Sasuke mendelik, mungkin karena ia mulai kehilangan fokus, _iPhone 5S_ miliknya lolos dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung lantai kamar mereka dilapisi karpet coklat tua yang agak tebal.

"Oh, iya. Sakura, kan, pernah mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintaimu" kata Kankurou.

Gaara membelalak, Sasuke apalagi. Rasanya Uchiha muda itu ingin meremukkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Membayangkan Gaara dan Sakura bersama-sama membuatnya seperti terhempas sesuatu dan Sasuke tidak menyukai itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan selidik.

_Holly shit! _Jadi itu benar?!

"Aku dengar waktu Sakura bicara padamu saat ia mau pindah waktu itu" jawab Kankurou ringan.

Sasuke benci melihat wajah datar-tapi-malu-malu milik Gaara. Apalagi alasan dibalik meronanya wajah laki-laki itu adalah karena Sakura. Ia berdecih sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Berada dekat dengan Gaara hanya akan membuatnya darah tinggi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kankurou keheranan. Pasalnya, tadi Sasuke tampak diam saja, lalu tiba-tiba terlihat kesal.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu sambil menggumamkan _trademark_ miliknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tampak menyibukkan diri lagi dengan buku di tangannya. "Kau akan punya saingan yang lumayan, Sabaku Gaara" kata Shikamaru pelan.

Gaara mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, tapi dia diam saja. Ya, ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi _rival_nya sejak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura di malam pertama mereka di Karibia.

* * *

_**Free time**_

_**Room 28, 2nd Building**_

_**Haruno's Private Villa, Haruno's Heaven**_

_**4.45 PM**_

Kamar Ino Yamanaka mendadak ramai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah mandi di kamar masing-masing, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari segera mendatangi kamar yang hanya menyisakan Ino sendirian di kamarnya itu. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

Ino menuangkan _earl grey tea_ khas Inggris pada empat cangkir di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya kamar tidur bergaya perancis itu memang sangat nyaman, terlihat dari bagaimana Ino merawat kamarnya selama mereka ada di Haruno's Heaven. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan YMNas, Ino tentu punya selera yang bagus dalam berbagai hal, terutama _fashion_. Semacam bakat turun temurun, mungkin.

Tapi untuk urusan _formal dress_, dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura ini harusnya jadi _event organizer_. Seleranya itu tinggi" kata Ino, terselip bangga dalam kalimatnya.

"Berisik" dengus Sakura.

Temari mengangguk, diamini Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah mengira kalau Sakura punya selera bagus mengingat gadis itu selalu berpakaian _casual_. Tapi penilaian Ino Yamanaka juga tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Setelah membongkar kopernya, Ino mengeluarkan dua buah _short dress_ dan dua buah _long dress_. Setelahnya, gadis itu menatap Sakura, mencoba meminta penilaian gadis itu.

_Short dress_ pertama berwarna biru tua dengan bahan agak tebal dan bercorak. Panjangnya sampai lutut dengan lengan gaun sampai siku. Sakura menatap _dress_ itu lama sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak cocok dengan suasana pesta" kata Sakura.

_Short dress_ kedua adalah _dress_ berwarna _peach_ berbahan _chiffon_ dengan potongan diagonal di bagian bawahnya. Memanjang dari paha kiri sampai mata kaki kanan. _Dress_ tanpa lengan itu memiliki sejenis _belt_ warna _gold_ di pinggangnya. Cocok, sih, dengan tubuh Ino yang _sexy_, tapi...

"Terlalu _non-formal_" jawab Sakura.

Perhatian gadis _pink_ itu beralih ke _blue chiffon beaded dress_ yang panjang. Cocok sekali untuk acara-acara formal. "Terlalu tua" kata Sakura.

Ino mulai harap-harap cemas. Harapannya tinggal _Portland bridesmaid dress_ tanpa lengan panjang yang berbuku-buku warna _peach_. Sakura memandangi _dress_ itu lama sekali, bergantian melirik Ino dan si _dress_ sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"_Yatta!_" seru Ino bahagia. "Sekarang tinggal _make over!_" katanya. Ino bergegas mengganti pakaiannya sementara Sakura beralih pada Hinata.

"Mana gaunmu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata menunjukkan padanya sebuah gaun warna merah darah bermodel klasik yang panjang dengan satu buah tali di bahu kanan. Ia memandang gaun itu dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Coba buat sanggul kecil tinggi yang agak miring ke kanan, dengan poni depan" kata Sakura pada Ino.

Tenten disuruh memakai sebuah _simple long dress_ dengan karet yang melingkari bagian pinggul dan berwarna merah. Sakura memerintahkan—lebih seperti mengancam, sih—padanya untuk melepas cepol di dua sisi kepalanya hanya untuk malam ini dan menggantinya dengan rambut ikal coklat yang cantik.

Ia memberikan sebuah _long dress_ _pink _muda yang pucat dengan bagian bahu berbahan transparan pada Temari. Sakura juga meminta Ino melepas ikat rambut Temari dan menggantinya dengan sebuah jepit rambut kupu-kupu besar yang manis di sisi kanan kepalanya.

Ketika teman-temannya sibuk berganti baju dan _make up_, Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _long dress _biru tua cantik berbahan _chiffon_ buatan Tom Ford. Sakura sedikit banyak bangga pada selera tinggi yang turun-temurun diwarisi keluarga Senju. Keluarga pemimpin Konoha itu memang benar-benar bangsawan kelas atas!

Lima menit berlalu, Sakura berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan _blue chiffon long dress _yang ternyata _backless_ alias memperlihatkan punggungnya. Rambut _pink_nya ia biarkan tergerai ke kiri dan diikat asal di bagian ujung memakai sebuah ikat rambut kecil warna hijau tua. Poninya ia biarkan menjuntai di sisi kiri wajahnya, sementara rambut kanannya ia sematkn di belakang telinga.

Penampilan Sakura bahkan sudah memukau sebelum ia tersentuh _make up_.

"Kau mau kudandani atau dandan sendiri?" tawar Ino.

"Dandani aku" tukas Sakura, langsung mengambil posisi di depan cermin besar di kamar Ino.

Ino paling senang mendandani Sakura. Gadis itu sudah sejak kecil terpahat dengan sempurna, mahakarya Sang Pencipta yang tidak mampu diganggu gugat lagi keindahannya. Dengan teliti, jemari lentik nan halus milik Yamanaka itu menyapu permukaan wajah Sakura. Membubuhkan _eye shadow, blush on, lipstick_ dan tak lupa aksesoris yang ia bawa secara pribadi dari apartemennya di Konoha.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai Sakura Haruno selesai di dandani. Ia memandang kalung _swarovski_ berlian biru di lehernya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Telinganya sudah dihiasi anting-anting panjang berbahan perak yang cantik. Tentu saja jika kedua gadis ini mau, mereka bisa jadi _make up crew_ terbaik yang pernah ada.

**Kalau mau**. Tolong tebalkan dan garis bawahi itu!

"_Ready_?" tanya Temari, tersenyum miring.

"_Yeah!_" jawab ketiga temannya—minus Sakura yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

_**The Ball**_

_**Ballroom, Haruno's Private Villa**_

_**Haruno's Heaven**_

_**7.00 PM**_

Siswa-siswi Konoha dan Sunagakure Gakkuen mulai berdatangan tepat jam tujuh malam. _Hall_—atau sekarang berubah menjadi _ballroom_—disulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta kelas atas yang keren. Dominasi warna merah dan emas membuat kesan _glamor_ yang ingin ditampilan _event organizer_ terasa kental. Karpet bulu halus bercorak rumit berwarna senada dengan tema pesta melapisi lantai marmer yang dingin. Meja-meja berlapis taplak warna merah darah tersebar di beberapa titik lengkap dengan hidangan pesta seperti _baked potatoes with caviar, creme brulee, foie gras, baked dover sole, lemonade, white and red wine _serta beberapa hidangan lain.

Jeritan-jeritan mulai membahana saat Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai berjalan beriringan memasuki _ballroom_. Sasuke Uchiha tampil dengan kemeja _peach_ tertutup _tuxedo_ biru tua sewarna rambutnya. Poni panjang yang biasa membingkai sisi kiri wajahnya terselip rapi di belakang telinga. Dasinya yang terpasang rapi memperkuat wibawa yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Kakinya dibalut _Giant Flames_'_s shoes_ berbahan kulit warna coklat kehitaman. Di tangan kanannya, terpasang jam tangan GP warna _silver_ yang mewah. Oh, beberapa siswi sampai _nosebleed_ memandang ketampanan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto Namikaze tampil lebih _simple_. Sebuah kaus polos warna abu-abu model _v neck_ dilapisi _tuxedo_ hitam membuat penampilan _casual_nya tampak menawan. Laki-laki itu melempar senyum ramah _khas_ miliknya yang seketika membuat jeritan-jeritan makin membahana. Lupakan soal Shion dan Karin. Gadis-gadis di dalam seolah tak mampu menolak pesona tak terbantahkan duo _buddies_ itu.

Shikamaru Nara menyampirkan _tuxedo_ miliknya di bahu. Ia tetap tampan meski hanya memakai kemeja panjang dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku serta dasi dan rompi hitam. Rambutnya masih sama, berantakan dan dikuncir asal-asalan. Meski tampil ogah-ogahan, aura mematikan yang dipancarkan laki-laki penyandang nama Nara itu membuat _fangirls_nya histeris tak karuan.

Sai Shimura merasa tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal di acara ini. Ia—seperti Naruto—hanya memakai sebuah kaos _v neck_ abu-abu kehijauan dengan _tuxedo_ abu-abu miliknya. Rambut klimisnya yang biasanya berantakan kini disisir ke belakang dengan rapi, membuat wajah pucat tampan miliknya terlihat jelas. Si senyum palsu, begitulah biasanya Naruto mengatai Sai. Meski palsu, senyuman darinya terbukti mampu membuat gadis-gadis histeris seperti kesetanan.

Yeah, sebut mereka F-4 atau apapun itu, tapi fakta bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara dan Sai Shimura adalah empat laki-laki terkeren di Konoha Gakkuen memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Menyedihkan sekali kita ini" dengus Naruto, memasang wajah sedih yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Datang ke pesta dansa sendirian. Cih".

"_Mendokusai_..." keluh Shikamaru. Ia masih kesal karena niatnya mengajak Temari hancur lebur. Beberapa jam lalu, saat ia menghampiri gadis itu ke kamarnya, Temari menolak tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Gadis itu berkata kalau ia sudah punya janji. Oh, ini sungguh bukan Shikamaru sekali, tapi dia sangat geram sampai ingin mematahkan sesuatu.

Sai dan Sasuke memilih diam. Mereka sama-sama beraura suram hari ini, begitulah yang dapat Naruto simpulkan. Sejak tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya beberapa jam lalu, Sasuke—yang memang sudah sangat menyebalkan—bersikap lebih menyebalkan dibanding biasanya. Naruto tahu laki-laki itu sedang banyak pikiran, dan alasannya pasti Sakura Haruno. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Sasuke Uchiha melupakan tomat? (Sasuke itu maniak tomat. Naruto bahkan mengira Sasuke lebih memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri daripada melihat tomat dilindas ban sepeda).

Belum lama jeritan meredam, gadis-gadis norak—begitulah menurut keempat laki-laki tadi—tadi kembali menjerit. Sasuke dan Sai masih setia dengan gelas _wine_ putih mereka sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu masuk _ballroom_.

Oh, _shit_. Rahang Naruto sukses jatuh, menyisakan lubang menganga di mulutnya. Shikamaru memang tidak memasang ekspresi se-idiot Naruto, tapi pupil matanya melebar dan ia tampak kaget. Sangat.

Di sana, di pintu masuk _ballroom_, berjalan lima gadis yang sekarang sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Mata kedua laki-laki itu terkunci pada salah dua dari gadis-gadis yang baru masuk itu. Lebih spesifiknya pada gadis bergaun merah darah dan _pink_ muda pucat. Yeah, lebih spesifiknya lagi, pada Hinata Hyuuga dan Temari Sabaku.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri menoyor kepala Sasuke saat iris _blue sapphire_ miliknya menangkap sosok gadis bergaun biru tua indah. Yang ditoyor sudah siap-siap melancarkan makiannya jika saja tak melihat wajah bodoh yang ditampilkan Naruto. Penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan yang tersaji tak jauh di depannya.

Sakura Haruno berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya dengan sebuah _blue chiffon backless long dress_ anggun yang juga seksi. Rambut merah muda miliknya ia sampirkan di bahu kanan dengan hiasan ikat rambut warna hijau tua. Gaya yang sederhana tapi elegan.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat beberapa laki-laki sialan bersiul karena melihat Sakura. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa laki-laki itu berjalan membelah kerumunan, menuju Sakura yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuka _tuxedo_ yang menutupi kemeja _peach_ dan rompi miliknya, lalu memasangkannya di tubuh Sakura sambil memelototi laki-laki yang berani memandangi gadis itu.

Nyaris semua gadis di _ball room_ menjerit histeris.

"Hei!" protes Sakura saat Sasuke selesai memakaiakan _tuxedo_nya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya bergumam ambigu.

Sakura mendesah frustasi. Ia memijat pelipisnya, mengurangi rasa stress yang kemungkinan bisa menyebabkan kerutan di dahinya. Tangannya terjulur, hendak melepaskan _tuxedo_ Sasuke yang menutupi punggungnya.

"Jangan dilepas" dengus Sasuke. Matanya yang setajam elang memelototi Sakura seolah memberi penegasan atas kata-katanya.

"Gaunku ini memang _backless_. Untuk apa kubeli _backless_ kalau tak kuperlihatkan?" protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli" timpal Sasuke.

Malas berdebat, akhirnya Sakura menurut saja. Tangannya memperbaiki posisi _tuxedo_ Sasuke di bahunya. Dalam hatinya, terbersit sedikit rasa senang melihat si pangeran es begitu memperhatikannya. Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke berhasil menarik keluar sisi dirinya yang dulu. Sisi hangatnya.

_Give applause for our prince, Sasuke Uchiha_.

"_Want some drink?_" tanya Sasuke, tersenyum lembut.

"_I think Lychee punch's not bad_" jawab Sakura, membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, meminta izin untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura. Matanya yang setajam elang menangkap tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan putra bungsu Nagato Sabaku yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sakura. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar, menghilangkan kegugupannya sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kalau laki-laki itu berjengit, seperti orang tersengat listrik ketika kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sakura memandang Sasuke—yang meskipun dia sudah memakai _stiletto_—yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Hanya beberapa menit" kata Sakura diiringi sebuah seringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta lagi untuk beberapa menit lainnya" kekeh Sasuke pelan.

Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi kerumunan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk untuk menyaksikan opera sabun _khas_ Sasuke dan Sakura. Meninggalkan tatapan benci dari gadis bergaun hitam panjang. Karin hari ini tampil seksi dengan _v-neck black chiffon long dress_ miliknya dengan lempengan bertahtakan berlian yang menjadi sabuk gaunnya. Rambutnya yang merah disanggul ke atas, menyisakan bahu putihnya yang dihiasi kalung berlian putih.

Kakinya menghentak, membuat _stiletto_ _silver_ rancangan Ivanka Trump miliknya mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan yang cukup keras. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Sasuke—yang selama bertahun-tahun dikejarnya—dengan mudah menyerahkan diri pada gadis brengsek yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Aku rasanya ingin sekali mencabik-cabik gadis itu" dengus Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan sebuah _Red beaded lace mesh cap sleeve long dress_ dengan gaya rambut hampir sama seperti Karin. Matanya tak hentinya menghujani Hinata Hyuuga dengan tatapan membunuh. Bukan tanpa alasan, Shion melakukan itu lantaran Naruto sejak tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sekali saja dari Hinata.

"Aku ingin menghancurkannya sampai tidak tersisa sekeping pun" desis Karin dingin. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke sambil menikmati segelas _punch_.

Sementara itu, di tengah _ball room_, dihujani ratusan pasang mata, dua orang sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan musik _ballad_. Tangan si gadis melingkar di leher laki-laki di depannya, sementara pasangan dansanya memegang pinggang si gadis sambil tak mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali dari _emerald_ di depannya.

Sakura menurunkan sebelah tangannya, hendak melepas _tuxedo_ yang sejak tadi membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Berani melepas itu, mati kau" ancam Sasuke.

"Ho~ lihat Uchiha ini. Dia berani mengancamku" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Siapa yang membawakan gaun brengsek itu, sih?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa katamu?" desisnya tak percaya. "Gaun _brengsek?_ Dengarkan aku, Uchiha. Tom Ford men-_design_ gaun ini khusus untukku dan kau mengatainya _brengsek?_ Kau gila, hah?"

"Kau tidak melihat tatapan lapar para laki-laki tadi saat kau masuk _ball room_" elak Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sakura, menyeringai kecil.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke lantang. "Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tau dengan jelas kenapa aku melakukan ini" kata Sasuke gusar.

"Aku tidak mengerti" tukas Sakura. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus membuang waktumu mengurusi hidupku, keluargaku, pakaianku, perilakuku, semuanya!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Ditariknya pinggang gadis itu sampai tubuh mereka berdua sukses menempel. Tangannya melingkari pinggang dan bahu Sakura, membawa gadis itu dalam sebuah pelukan panjang.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. "Sejak hari dimana kita bertemu di sekolah, jam enam pagi, bulan Agustus lalu".

"_Liar_" desis Sakura. "Tidak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini..."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin kau benar..." katanya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kecewa mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tapi cinta_ku_, ada" lanjut Sasuke. "Jadi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menyanyu, seolah memohon pada Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya sudah menggenang, memaksa minta keluar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya sakit, atau kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali menangis. Ia hanya bahagia dan merasa sedih di saat bersamaan.

Dan senyum sumringah Sasuke berkembang saat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

_to be continued_


End file.
